Umbrosa Afición
by Serenity Kou
Summary: [Capitulo XVII] [FINAL] Es incomprensible pensar en odiar a quienes se consideraron amigos, aliados e invitados. ¿Pero quienes son esos que ahora, sin sonrisa, han regresado a ¿Matar? Amigos…solían ser?
1. ¡Bienvenidas! El regreso del ¿pesar?

**X • x • X • x • X**

• **_UMBROSA_** **_AFICIÓN_ •**

**X • x • X • x • X**

_**Nada me pertenece, solo la idea de la historia con los personajes de SM.**_

**X • x • X • x • X**

• **_CAPITULO_ •**

• **_I_ •**

• **_¡BIENVENIDAS!_** **_EL_** **_REGRESO_** **_DEL_** **_¿PESAR?_** **•**

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

•

"Tan solo pedimos una prueba de vida."

La mujer delante de las tres mujeres rió. El eco de esa risa era capaz de intimidar hasta el más profundo silencio. Silencio que fue creado por las tres mujeres delante de ella para dejarla continuar.

"La tendrán……les aseguro que la tendrán."

Volvió a reír al sentirse victoriosa por ver a las antiguas estrellas brillantes…morir poco a poco.

Sailor Star Healer, Sailor Star Maker, seguidas por su líder, Sailor Star Fighter, cambiaron de semblante instantáneamente. "Obtendrás lo que pides." Aseguro sin hesitar la mujer que aun portaba el liderazgo de las guardianas del mismo planeta que amaran hasta morir.

Pero la mujer delante de ellas no pareció complacida con una simple respuesta tan débil. Al levantar la mano, lo primero que hizo fue lanzar a las tres guardianas Kinmokuseinas destrozando cada flor existente a su paso.

"Poco. Les doy muy – poco – tiempo."

Las tres volvieron a incorporarse. ¿Tiempo?

Tiempo era lo que más necesitaban…

…pero que ahora no estaban dispuestas a desperdiciar.

Las tres tenían en mente su principal deber.

Sin importar nada…

…Ni nadie.

•

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

"…Da…"

"Por eso esta noche…" Finalmente Serena tenía frente a ella lo que ha anhelado por días, semanas, meses, años, siglos…incluso…milenios. "Serena… ¿Quieres…quieres…casarte conmigo?"

En la mente de la siempre inocente mujer corrieron millones de pensamientos al lado del ser que ha amado por eternidades. Pero todo se detuvo de momento. Todo se detuvo para solamente escuchar esas tres palabras que ha soñado escuchar. Una sola respuesta estaba haciendo la diferencia entre hacer su eterno sueño realidad…o no.

Sus mejillas ya empapadas de lágrimas, se ruborizaron en el momento que él tomo su mano para depositar un beso sobre la sedosa mano de la mujer a la que le pertenece su corazón. "¿Aceptas?" Volvió a preguntar él mientras mostraba orgulloso el diamante que había pedido fuera exclusivamente para ella.

Ella quería responder, pero su garganta se había bloqueado. Las palabras no existían más que en su mente.

Y su mente gritaba.

Esos ojos. Él esperaba que ella se sorprendiera, en ningún momento dio señal de hacer esto. Quería que todo fuera exactamente como lo estaba siendo ahora.

Una sola respuesta cambiara todo.

Cambiaria sus sueños.

Sus deseos.

Su presente…

…Pero no su futuro.

Ambos anhelaban esto sobre todas las cosas.

Él volvió a esperar mientras sonreía complacido al ver las lágrimas de felicidad de su primer y único amor. Su inocencia, su calidez, su sonrisa.

Ella valía toda la espera del universo.

"…Da…Darien…" Finalmente, intentando aclarar su garganta, Serena al menos intento mencionar su nombre. El nombre que ha existido en su mente y corazón por milenios. "…Darien…Yo…" Sonrió. Los labios que solo él ha besado volvieron a sonreír. "…Yo…ace…"

"¡Serena!"

Del comunicador inseparable de la también guerrera, salio la inconfundible voz de Rei.

Serena no dudo en tomarlo al escuchar el alarmo en la voz de su amiga. "¿Qué ocurre, Rei?"

"No lo sabemos. Solo sabemos que……te necesitamos."

"¡Rei!"

La comunicación se convirtió en estática. Serena dejo que su mente asimilara lo que acababa de escuchar. Pero sobre todo, lo que sus ojos, por solo unos cuantos segundos, habían visto.

"¿Serena?"

Darien intento llamarla al ver que ella no se movía.

"No era Rei."

"¿Q…Que?"

"¡No era Rei!" Serena se puso de pie casi al instante. "¡Era…Era Sailor Mars!" Sin importar mas y olvidando por completo el anillo aun en la mano de Darien, Serena salio corriendo del restaurante.

Darien no quiso esperar para salir tras ella.

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

•

Al llegar al lugar de la escena, Sailor Moon no pudo ver nada extraño a simple vista. Tan solo vio a Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Venus paradas en un mismo lugar. Ninguna de las cuatro se movía. Parecía que las cuatro intentaban calmar su respiración.

"¿Chicas?"

Ninguna se movió, ni siquiera al escuchar el llamado de su también princesa.

Pero Sailor Moon, después de haber examinado el rostro de cada una, se dio cuenta que las cuatro mantenían sus ojos en un mismo objetivo y no era hacia ella, era detrás de ella.

Sailor Moon dudo en girar. Temía encontrar cualquier cosa que les estaba causando… ¿Temor? …a sus compañeras.

Pero lo hizo.

Giro.

Rotó en su mismo eje.

Y lo que sus ojos vieron no era algo que a _ella_ le causara temor alguno.

Al contrario.

Sonrió. Esa sonrisa tierna y careciente de maldad alguna. Una sonrisa sincera. Una sonrisa que no entendía por que sus amigas no mantenían. "Sailor Healer, Sailor Maker……Sailor……Fighter." Cerró los ojos y dejo que su transformación se dejara llevar por las cuantas plumas blancas que aparecieron a su comando interno. Volvió a girar para ver a sus amigas. Ellas no habían hecho lo mismo. "Bienvenidas…nuevamente…a casa." Corrió hacia ellas.

"¡Serena, detente!"

Pero el grito exigente de Jupiter no la detuvo. "¡Star Serious……Laser!" Pero lo que si hizo retroceder a Serena fue la traición nada mas y nada menos…que de Fighter.

"¡Serena!"

Las cuatro Sailors del sistema solar interior corrieron para detener a su princesa antes de que esta fuera impactada contra el árbol más grande y más cercano.

Serena, al sentir las manos de sus guardianas, bajo el rostro para ver parte de su ropa destrozada. La ropa que había elegido especialmente para ese día. Y se puso de pie, seguida por las otras cuatro Sailors.

"Se que no quisiste herirme, Fighter." Sonrió. A pesar de los años, esa sonrisa inocente era parte de lo que la seguía caracterizando como una princesa. "Si lo hubieras querido…hubieses podido atravesar mi piel. ¿Po…Por que?"

Fighter sonrió y bajo el rostro. "Solamente fue un saludo. No tenia pensado terminar contigo……Princesa Serenity."

¿Princesa?

¿Serenity?

Ellas, ellos, jamás se refirieron a ella en ese término. Especialmente Fighter, Seiya.

"¿O…ocurre algo? ¿Por qué no sonríen al vernos? Imagine que seriamos amigos. Lo fuimos. Lo seguimos siendo, ¿No es así?"

Ninguna de las tres estrellas fugaces expresaron sentimiento alguno.

"¡Star Sensitive…Inferno!" En cambio, Healer fue la que respondió y no fue con palabras.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock" Venus, interponiéndose delante de Serena, fue la primera en reaccionar.

Ambos ataques chocaron cegando a todos.

En cuanto las cuatro inners pudieron volver a enfocar a sus 'oponentes'… "Se han ido." Murmuro Mercury.

"¡Serena!" El grito desesperado de Mars hizo voltear a las otras tres.

Las cuatro veían con horror como el lugar en donde Serena había estado…estaba vació.

"Se la llevaron." Susurro Venus dejándose caer. "¿Por qué? ¿Qué les ha pasado? No son las mismas Starlights."

Las cuatro se miraron. "Pero como enemigas……nosotras también podemos pelear." Jupiter intento ser realista.

•

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

"¿Es así como se hacen llamar amigas? Suéltala."

Sailor Healer y Maker se interpusieron entre Fighter, quien llevaba a una Serena desmayada en brazos, y Tuxedo Mask. "No intentamos destrozar este planeta, ya que alguna vez fuimos testigos de lo hermoso que es, pero si eso es lo que tenemos que hacer para lograr nuestro objetivo…entonces tu serás el primero. ¡Star Gentle…Uterus!"

Tuxedo Mask intento esquivar el ataque, pero le fue difícil en el momento que Healer llego detrás de él para sostenerlo y que pudiera recibir el impacto por completo.

Impacto del cual después todo fue oscuridad para el guerrero de ese planeta.

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

•

"Nos seguirán."

"No podemos permanecer aquí. Nuestro tiempo el limitado, Fighter, no podemos…"

"Lo que no podemos hacer es irnos ahora. Si lo hacemos, ellas nos seguirán. Nos seguirán hasta el fin del universo, llegaran a Kinmoku y todo se arruinara."

"¿Entonces…que estas pensando?" Pregunto de inmediato Maker.

"Ordenes……son ordenes." La mirada de Fighter se dirigió a la cama en donde aun dormía una heredera. "No podemos regresar……hasta no haber terminado con ellas."

Las tres se miraron y afirmaron sin titubear.

El mismo mundo al que ellas alguna vez ayudaron a llenar de luz……ahora ellas mismas comenzaban a cubrir de sombras.

•

•

**X • x • X • x • X • x • X • x • X • x • X • x • X • x • X • x • X • x • X**

**_¡Hola!_**

Llámenme loca, pero no pude esperar a dejar más tiempo para finalmente presentarles la razon del por que el repentino final de **_"Amante de lo Ajeno"_**, del cual por cierto ya tengo la mitad del epilogo escrito.

Sere sincera y confesare que esta idea la tenia en mente hace mucho tiempo, pero hasta ahora me he decidido a comenzar a escribir. **_"Umbrosa Afición"_** es algo que salio de repente, pero aun así espero que me puedan acompañar en esta historia, pero sobre todo…que les guste.

_**¡Gracias!**_

• ♥ • **_Serenity_** **_Kou_** • ♥ •


	2. ¡Cuidado! Mina, Rei, dos orbes sin luz

**X • x • X • x • X**

• **_UMBROSA_** **_AFICIÓN_ •**

**X • x • X • x • X**

_**Nada me pertenece, solo la idea de la historia con los personajes de SM.**_

**X • x • X • x • X**

• **_CAPITULO_ •**

• **_II_ •**

• **_¡CUIDADO! MINA, REI, DOS ORBES SIN LUZ _•**

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

•

"Estoy aquí, tal y como lo has pedido."

"Imagine que no vendrías."

"¿Acaso crees que te tengo miedo?"

Yaten sonrió y se recargo en la pared. "No necesito pensarlo, lo veo en ti, lo veo a través de ti. Me temes tanto que tienes miedo de mirarme a los ojos."

Mina levanto la mirada para encontrase con la de él. "¿Dónde esta Serena? Dijiste que si yo tomaba su lugar ustedes la dejarían ir."

"Es agradable volver a este planeta después de todo." Yaten cruzo los brazos y cerro los ojos para respirar el aire de esa ciudad.

Mina observo perfectamente los movimientos de quien hace unas horas acababa de condicionarla. Él parecía el mismo típico arrogante y solitario de antes. No podía ver ninguna diferencia por más que quisiera encontrarla.

"Te extrañe." Susurro él.

Esas dos palabras hicieron que Mina retrocediera dos pasos, no podía pensar ni siquiera por que lo hizo. Solamente fue su intuición.

Yaten sonrió a pesar de ni siquiera haberla visto por que mantenía los ojos cerrados. "¿Acaso me tienes miedo?"

Mina no se explicaba por que, a pesar de ni siquiera estarla viendo, sentía que él la desnudaba con la mente. "Se…Serena, quiero ver a Serena. Hicimos un trato y estoy aquí."

"¿Un trato? Yo no recuerdo haber hecho tratos con una de las guardianas de la mujer que pienso matar."

Mina volvió a retroceder. ¿Quién era esta persona? Este hombre, a pesar de aparentarlo, no era Yaten…al menos no el que ella llego a conocer.

"¿Qui – Quien eres tu?"

Yaten finalmente abrió los ojos al escuchar esa pregunta. "¿Quién soy yo?" Se incorporo y se dirigió a ella, pero Mina continuaba retrocediendo hasta que llego a un alto al ser detenida por uno de los tantos árboles que los rodeaban. "¿Si yo te hiciera la misma pregunta, serias _tu_ capaz de responderla?"

Mina giro el rostro al no poder moverse más por que él estaba a centímetros de su perfil. Yaten beso su mejilla y Mina apretó los ojos al sentirse tan indefensa. "Quiero ver a Serena, quiero saber que esta bien, quiero…"

"Lo siento Aino, pero no podrás verla ni ella……ni a este mundo una vez mas."

Mina regreso el rostro para encararlo y darse cuenta que por milímetros casi toca sus labios. Pero en su mirada se reflejo más el terror de verlo a él, pero no solo fue terror…también dolor…

…Dolor al haber recibido un ataque inesperado mientras él rozaba sus labios antes de que ella cayera.

•

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

"¡MINA!"

Serena lloro soñando. Lloro en el momento que se sentó en esa cama. Ambas manos tocaron su corazón el cual palpitaba vertiginosamente. Su respiración era escasa, intentaba respirar para poder controlar su llanto.

Finalmente se dio cuenta del lugar en el que estaba. No sabia si en realidad era un lugar. No sabía que era. Solo sabía que el lugar era desconocido. Sentía sabanas suaves. Por la única ventana que había tampoco podía encontrar respuestas ya que la luz de su guardiana no la acompañaba esa noche.

Cerro los ojos y dejo caer las ultimas lagrimas existentes, pero al volver a recordar el por que despertó tan exaltada su corazón volvió a llorar.

La puerta que no sabia existía se abrió. De ella atravesó un hombre muy bien conocido, quien camino hasta encender una de las lámparas que se encontraban al costado de la cama en la que Serena aun se mantenía sentada.

Él no le hablo, ni siquiera la miro, solo dejo una bandeja con comida en la pequeña mesa que se encontraba cerca de la puerta.

"Quiero regresar a casa. Quiero ver a mis amigas. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por qu…?"

"Suficiente. No entenderás nada por más que me esfuerce en querer responderte. Come. Mañana será otro día." Se dirigió a la puerta, pero en ese momento Serena bajo de la cama y corrió hacia él.

"Taiki…por favor. No entiendo nada. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué esta sucediendo? Quiero…quiero…"

"Cualquier petición que puedas hacer se te será negada. O bien puedes matarnos y terminar con todo esto. Píensalo…solo tienes dos opciones. O sufrir…o matar."

"Pero yo……yo no quiero pelear con ustedes. ¿Por qué? Nosotros somos amigos."

Un pequeño movimiento de cabeza de Taiki hizo que Serena bajara la cabeza. "Yaten ha logrado su objetivo…… ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?" Ella no respondió. "Eso significa que nunca mas volveremos a ser amigos." Finalmente salio.

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

•

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿Acaso es un delito caminar por las calles de una ciudad libre?"

"No aparentes ser amable por que no soy tan tonta para caer en tu juego. ¡Mars Cristal Power……Make Up!" Sailor Mars miro retadoramente a su oponente. "¿Qué esperas cobarde? ¿Qué esperas para transformarte?"

Yaten sonrió. "No necesito a hacerlo. No he venido a pelear."

"Serena, ¿En donde esta? ¿A dónde se la han llevado? ¡Habla!" Mars tomo su posición de pelea. "MARS FLAME…" La flecha de fuego de Mars apunto a Yaten. "Habla o atravesare tu corazón sin piedad alguna."

Yaten en respuesta extendió los brazos. "Puedes lanzarla."

Mars se sorprendio, no esperaba tal respuesta. En ese momento olvido que alguna vez fueron amigos. Así que tampoco lo dudo. "… ¡SNIPER!"

Yaten cerró los ojos e hizo que la flecha de fuego se detuviera antes de que tocara su pecho. Mars mostró sorpresa inmediata en su rostro. "¿Quieres respuestas? Las respuestas serán las que están por ser mostradas." Con su misma energía logro que la flecha girara de curso.

Mars retrocedió al instante que entendió lo que él estaba apunto de hacer con su propio ataque.

Retrocedió un par de pasos más………pero eso no le pudo impedir sentir como su propia arma atravesaba su propio corazón.

•

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

El tenedor de Serena cayó de sus manos. "Re……Rei." ¿Qué estaba pasando? Sus guardianas, sus amigas, sus hermanas…

Serena corrió a la puerta y comenzó a golpearla. "¡Por favor! ¡Déjenme salir! ¡Mina, Rei!" Cayó junto con su llanto. "Por favor…" Susurro.

La puerta se abrió y se cerró casi al instante. A ella no le importo quien era, lo único que le importaba era obtener respuestas. "¿Por qué nos hacen esto? ¿Qué hemos hecho nosotras? ¿Por qué ustedes? ¿Por qué nosotras? ¿Po…?"

La fuerza de quien la tomo del brazo la hizo levantarse. "¡Escúchame! Ni tú, ni tus lágrimas impedirán nuestro objetivo y nuestro objetivo……eres tu. ¡Mírame!" Él la agitó ligeramente para que ella levantara el rostro y lo mirara. "En este momento…ni siquiera tu tienes la fuerza para detenernos."

Serena lo miro directamente a los ojos. Sus ojos no eran diferentes. Sus ojos mantenían la misma incógnita de años atrás. Pero ahora poseían algo que años atrás no tenían……determinación al verla. Esa mirada que incluso la hacia dudar a ella.

"¿Qué hemos hecho? ¿Por qué lastimar a personas inocentes? ¿Por qué hacernos daño? ¿Seiya…por que?"

Él la soltó y se dio cuenta de las marcas que sus manos dejaron en la piel blanquizca de la princesa. "Ya te lo dije. Ya he respondido a tus preguntas. Confórmate con lo que ya sabes. Puedes atacarme ahora mismo, puedes pelear contra mí en este instante…pero ya te dije que ni siquiera tú, siendo la princesa de esta galaxia, puedes detenernos."

Ella bajo el rostro y sollozo internamente. Dispuesta a volver a exigir una respuesta a cada una de sus preguntas, levanto el rostro…pero él ya cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

¿Qué cambio?

¿Quién era ese hombre que le había dejado dos manos marcadas en sus brazos?

"…Seiya…"

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

•

"Sueños y romance nunca pudieron cambiar al mundo, ¿Lo recuerdas, Mizuno? ¿Pero por que ese rostro? ¿Acaso no te da gusto verme? Imagine que después de tanto tiempo podíamos mantener una conversación pacifica."

Amy volteo para recorrer su casa con la mirada. Intento buscar la salida más rápida ya que él había bloqueado la entrada principal, pero no encontró ninguna.

Sin titubear, Amy apretó con fuerza su cristal de transformación. "Te estaba esperando. Bienvenido, Kou. ¿Deseas algo de tomar?"

Taiki sonrió. "Viejos tiempos aquellos, Mizuno, no funciona conmigo. Al menos…no esta vez."

"¿De que hablas? Acabas de preguntar si te temo, mi respuesta esta siendo esa. ¿Deseas algo de tomar?"

"Agua."

"En seguida, puedes pasar y sentarte…sabes que mis amigos son bien recibidos en mi casa." Dio media vuelta sin dejar de mantener la mano dentro de su bolsillo, presionando con fuerza la única esperanza que podía tener y que le brindaba seguridad.

Minutos después Amy volvió a salir de la cocina con una bandeja en manos. Taiki sonrió cuando se le ofreció uno de los vasos.

"Te escucho." Amy tomo el otro vaso y dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa, se sentó frente a Taiki.

Él no respondió al instante. Tan solo la miro. Ese semblante que hace años había conocido y que ahora ya había madurado más. "Linda casa."

"Gracias. Pero dudo que estés aquí para hablar de mi casa. ¿Piensas hablar acaso de………nosotros?"

La pregunta impacto más a la misma Amy que a Taiki. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se pregunto. Cualquier cosa, cualquiera, con tal de volver a saber de Serena.

Taiki rió en silencio. "Quizá. Es interesante conocer a la mujer dentro de los sueños que nunca sirvieron para cambiar a la humanidad."

Interesante.

"La diferencia es mínima, pero estoy segura que yo también podría llegar a decir lo mismo. Tienes razon……creo que siempre la tuviste. Los sueños y el romance nunca sirvieron para cambiar a la humanidad. Todos nuestros intentos por ser mejores fueron fallidos."

Taiki frunció el ceño. "¿De que estas hablando?"

"La humanidad que tanto protegimos……nunca llegaran a ser lo que esperábamos. Hemos fallado y finalmente seremos nosotras quienes terminemos con el mundo que tanto juramos proteger."

"No estoy entendiendo."

"¿No lo entiendes? Solamente te estoy pidiendo que me liberes de esta vida. Estoy cansada."

"¿Piensas que caeré en tu estupida trampa? ¿Acaso crees que soy alguna de tus amigas? No, Mizuno, yo no soy como ningún mortal. Yo soy único. Yo puedo ver a través de tu mirada. Puedo ver que…" Calló en cuanto Amy comenzó a reír.

"¿Puedes ver a través de mi? Bien, entonces dime…… ¿Qué es lo que realmente estas viendo en mi?"

Taiki no respondió. Sus ojos se quedaron en los de ella.

Y la observo. Observo lo que había detrás de sus ojos. Observo cada movimiento que ella hacia al respirar.

Observo su alma.

Y rió.

"Eres inteligente, Mizuno……pero no lo suficiente."

Amy sonrió, se puso de pie y extendió los brazos. "¿Entonces que esperas? Terminar de charlar y terminar tu bebida no te dará el tiempo para salir de aquí conmigo entre tus manos. Yo tampoco soy ingenua. ¿Acaso crees que una mujer como yo tomaría el tiempo para soñar? Mina y Rei cayeron en su trampa por que fueron ingenuas. Yo no. Yo no estoy dispuesta a continuar lo que nunca se me fue ofrecido……solamente es una vida prestada."

Taiki dejo el vaso vació sobre la mesa y se puso de pie. "Me sorprendes. A pesar de saberlo parece no importarte que dos de tus mejores amigas ya no compartan contigo una batalla sin tregua. ¿Acaso es esto lo que quieres?"

"Esto es lo que estoy dispuesta a hacer……………si prometes liberarme de esta vida."

Taiki se dirigió a la puerta, ella lo siguió. "Bien, pondré a prueba tu inteligencia." Y ambos salieron.

•

•

**X • x • X • x • X • X • x • X • x • X • X • x • X • x • X • X • x • X • x • X**

**_¡Hola!_**

¡Gracias por el recibimiento que me han dado con esta historia!

**X • X**

**Melian** – ¿Que tal? Gracias por seguir mis historias. Respondiendo a tu pregunta de "Ella", te diré que esa historia la termine hace mucho tiempo. Me encantaría mandártela, pero seré sincera y te diré que no puedo hacer eso ya que ni yo misma la tengo. La perdí. Si, me odie a mi misma por eso. Espero algún día volver a encontrar el disket en el que la tenia.

**Tsuki Ai KoU **– Yo también espero nos sigamos leyendo. Me alegra saber que la idea te ha agradado, espero poder seguir así.

**IKITA **– Todo esta en verse, aun estamos comenzando con la que será, espero, una historia con muchas sorpresas. ¿Qué te puedo decir yo, si yo AMO a Seiya?

**Umi Kou Scorpio-Aquarius** – Esa es la incógnita, ¿Por qué ellas – ellos – son sus enemigos? Todo estará escrito en los próximos capítulos. Se agradece que una vez más me acompañes en esta historia.

**Danyseren **– ¿Romance? ¿Respondería a tu pregunta si te digo que yo _no_ puedo vivir sin el romance en mis historias? Y creme, adelantándote algo, no será _nada_ ligero.

**DiosaLuna **– Yo también espero poder leer pronto algún comentario de este capitulo y saber si te sigue agradando la historia.

**Calixta **– Gracias por tu lindo comentario. Prometo que iré contestando a cada una de tus preguntas en cuanto los capítulos vayan escribiéndose. Responderé a cada una de todas las posibles preguntas que puedan llegar a tener.

**Serenalucy1 **– Así que estas loca por Seiya. Vaya, entonces ya seremos dos. Y no te preocupes por lo del romance, ya que yo no vivo sin romance en mis historias y sobretodo teniendo a los dos 'S'.

**SERENA BOMBON **– Escribiendo seguiré haciéndolo hasta que mis dedos se caigan y actualizando lo haré cada vez que logre actualizar cada una de mis historias. Se agradece que te hayas unido a leer esta historia.

**Musaga UsagiKou **– Que bien que hayas decidido leer también esta historia, se agradece. Espero continuarla pronto, pero espero aun mas que les siga agradando a ustedes.

**Brisy** – Gracias por ese interés en leer y deseos de seguir leyendo conmigo. Se agradece.

**Vicky Kou de Malfoy **– Gracias por tus buenos deseos. Esperare ansiosa a saber también más de ti. Has estado un poco alejada de tus actualizaciones. Espero que cualquier cosa que estés haciendo te vaya bien en todo. Te deseo lo mejor y espero seguir leyendo más de ti.

**Chica miau** – Es bueno leer que has decidió también acompañarme en esta historia. Espero no defraudar tus expectativas. Espero saber que te pareció este capitulo también.

**Erill antes Eliz **– Y sabes que agradezco mucho que leas conmigo y compartas otra mas de mis historias. He salido ya de vacaciones y espero poder actualizar mas seguido todas mis historias ya que en Enero comienzo otro semestre y tendré que dejar a mis historias en segundo termino, lo cual no me gusta, pero continuare, prometo que contra viento y marea continuare.

**Estefania potter **– Me da gusto saber que esta nueva idea ha captado tu atención. Intentare actualizar en cuanto pueda y haya actualizado cada una de mis otras historias. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones todo es posible.

**X • X**

• ♥ • **_Serenity_** **_Kou • ♥ •_**


	3. ¡Arde! El deseo del ímpetu

**X • x • X • x • X**

• **_UMBROSA_** **_AFICIÓN_ •**

**X • x • X • x • X**

_**Nada me pertenece, solo la idea de la historia con los personajes de SM.**_

**X • x • X • x • X**

• **_CAPITULO_ •**

• **_III_ •**

• **_¡ARDE! EL DESEO DEL ÍMPETU_•**

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

•

Era ya la tercera vez que el timbre sonaba y Darien, con las pocas energías que aun mantenía, logro llegar hasta abrir la puerta.

Sonrió.

"Buenas noches, Darien."

Él movió la cabeza en respuesta. Hablar no podía hacerlo tan ágilmente ya que aun le dolía su costado y lo daba a entender al mantener el brazo alrededor de su estomago. "Bue……Buenas noches……Amy."

Ella entro sin que él se lo haya pedido. "¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te has sentido bien? Lamento no haber podido venir antes."

"No te preocupes, esto no es comparado con la preocupación que tengo. ¿Has sabido algo de Serena?"

"No, nada. Hemos intentado de todo…pero nada ha resultado…_hasta ahora._" Lo último fue solamente para ella. "A ver, déjame ver esa herida."

Él retrocedió ante el contacto.

"¿Sucede algo, Amy?"

"No, no se a que te refieres. ¿Por qué?"

Él no respondió. Amy entro, con la confianza que nunca ha tenido, hasta la cocina y salio con un jarrón de agua caliente y un par de toallas. "Siéntate, déjame curar esas heridas."

Pero Darien no hizo lo dicho, en cambio observo detenidamente a la también guardiana. "¿Y las demás?"

Amy dejo el recipiente sobre la mesa. "A Lita no la he visto. Ambas estamos buscando por diferentes maneras la oportunidad de saber de Serena."

"¿Todas?"

"No. ¿Acaso no sabes lo que les ha pasado a Mina y Rei?"

Darien hizo gesto de dolor al intentar mantenerse de pie. La herida que aun tenía se estaba abriendo de nuevo. "¿Mina? ¿Rei?" Cuestiono con dolor en su voz. El dolor de sus costillas estaba siendo aun más fuerte.

"Si…Mina y Rei…" Amy se levanto del sillón, sin querer tirando el jarrón de agua, y camino hacia él. "…Y muy pronto…Príncipe Endymion…tu también." Sonrió.

•

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

Era intuí intentar buscarla. Su satélite protector no le brindaba luz alguna y eso la hacia sentirse débil. Intentaba buscar consuelo y respuestas en quien puede brindarle luz infinita.

Su corazón lloraba, mas sus ojos ya no podían hacerlo. Tristeza infinita fue lo único que invadió su ser. Estaba perdiéndolo todo y ni siquiera sabía por que. Y auque quisiera pelear le era imposible. Ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas para eso. Ni siquiera tenía en su posesión su broche de transformación.

Pero más que eso…ni siquiera tenía los deseos de tenerlo.

Las estrellas eran las únicas que alumbraban a mil el cielo. Cada una tenía un lugar en el espacio. Cada una tenía luz propia. Brillaban hermosamente. Pero hubo una sola estrella en su cielo que deslumbro más que las demás.

Sin querer, ese hecho la hizo voltear a la puerta en donde, observándola, se encontraba la misma estrella que segundos atrás observaba en el firmamento.

"Hermosa, ¿No es así?"

Ella no respondió. No entendió como fue que no lo escucho entrar, quizás su mente estaba mas alejada de esa habitación de lo que ella la había dejado viajar.

Él camino hasta dejar el vaso con agua sobre la mesa, dio media vuelta y regreso a la puerta para salir.

"¡Espera!" Ella corrió hasta tomarle el brazo. "Se……Seiya, Seiya, déjame ir. Prometo que cualquier cosa que este sucediendo podremos solucionarlo…juntos. Todos juntos. Po……Por favor."

Él giro para observarla. Observo esa mirada que años atrás lo hubiese vuelto loco. No, loco no.

No.

Si. Loco si.

Pero ya no. Ahora ni siquiera ella era capaz de lograr diferencia en su vida. En la vida que él ya eligió.

Serena se abrazo a su brazo y sollozo. "Puedo verlo, Seiya. Quiero ver que deseas volver a ser quien solía ser mi amigo, quien me ayudo a seguir de pie y continuar adelante, quien solía llamarme…"

Él rió, tomo la mano que ella mantenía alrededor de su brazo y la jalo hasta llevarla a la ventana una vez más. "¿Ves esa estrella? No es ninguna estrella ordinaria ni como ninguna otra." Señalo la misma estrella que minutos atrás capto la atención de Serena. "Esa……es mi estrella. Esa es la estrella que jamás permitiré se extinga, a pesar de ir contra mi voluntad. Nada de lo que hagas, nada de lo que digas y nada de lo que pienses cambiara el destino de las estrellas…pero yo si. Yo si haré la diferencia." Soltó su mano y volvió a dirigirse a la salida.

"Alguna vez, en algún momento, desee volver a verte. Desee volver a ver a quien me protegió en los peores momentos de mi vida. A quien me ayudo a superar la soledad. Mírame ahora, Seiya, no soy mas la niña que soñaba despierta, pero eso no impide que no siga soñando con un mundo perfecto. Mi mundo perfecto. Perfección que termino……cuando tu regresaste."

Seiya se detuvo antes de salir y detuvo la puerta mientras volteaba para verla. Furioso, azoto la puerta, giro y corrió hacia ella. "¿Acaso no sabes que no existe la perfección de un mundo?" Se detuvo a un par de pasos de ella, acorralándola entre la ventana y él.

Serena bajo la cabeza. "Claro que la existe." Susurro. "Por supuesto que existe." No pudo evitarlo. Sus ojos ya no podían contener mas las lagrimas. Esas lágrimas que siempre la han hecho débil. "Fueron años, Seiya, y siempre espere. Espere paciente a que la perfección de este mundo llegara."

Él, estando tan cerca, observo perfectamente como sus lágrimas caían. Le tomo el rostro e hizo que ella levantara la mirada para verlo. "La única perfección que existe es esta." Por unos segundos, Serena pudo jurar ver algo diferente en los zafiros delante de ella. "Y esa perfección……será inquebrantable."

Dio media vuelta, dispuesto a volver a salir, pero ella una vez más lo detuvo. "¿Y en donde quedaron los sueños de un mundo de paz? ¿Dónde quedo todo aquello que siempre juraste proteger? ¿Dónde están los…?"

"Suéltame."

"Tu no eres él. Tú no eres el hombre que alguna vez me ayudo a regresar las esperanzas de un mundo, de mi mundo. Tú no eres quien alguna vez deseo conocerme en otro mundo, en otro tiempo y en otro lugar. Tu no eres por quien yo siempre espere volver a ver."

Finalmente lo soltó y, pasando junto a él, se dispuso a dirigirse a su cama, pero no pudo hacerlo cuando él giro súbitamente y la tomo del brazo con fuerza para acercarla a él.

Y por primera vez, sin pedir permiso esta vez, beso los labios de una princesa que tiempo atrás hubiese llorado en sus brazos por otro. La tomo entre sus brazos.

Ella.

Ella olvido completamente aquel mundo exterior.

Él.

Él olvido lo que existe más allá de este simple mundo.

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

•

Tuxedo Mask, con sangre corriendo a través de una herida que volvió a abrirse, volvió a lanzar un ataque que ni siquiera pudo tener objetivo ya que su mirada comenzaba a nublarse.

La guerrera delante de él no se movió. "¿Para que pelear, Tuxedo Mask? ¿Qué ganas con herirte mas?"

Él cayó por la debilidad de sus piernas. "Aun así me quede un segundo de vida…no permitiré que ni siquiera tu, que has decidido traicionar a tus amigas, lastimes el mundo que se me ha confiado proteger." Lentamente volvió a ponerse de pie.

"Quería, por todos los años que nos hemos conocido, hacer esto mas fácil para ti. Pero tú no deseas cooperar. Tienes gran valentía. Pero ni siquiera eso te ayudara ahora. Lo siento, Tuxedo Mask, pero yo _si_ estoy dispuesta a _todo_ con tal de liberarme de esta condena."

"Sa….Sailor Mercury." La debilidad del guerrero le impidió mantener su transformación de combate, regresándolo al simple mortal que ha sido en esa vida.

"¡Basta! Estoy cansada de escucharte. Mírate, Darien, ni siguiera tienes las fuerzas de mantenerte de pie. Pero no te preocupes…yo cuidare este planeta…por ti."

"Me……Sailor Mercury." Intentó rogar el príncipe de ese planeta.

"¡Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

Sailor Mercury termino de hablar.

Asimismo, termino con la vida de quien en un futuro debía de proteger también.

•

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

Serena despertó con el horror de una pesadilla. Pesadilla que hizo que su corazón latiera apresuradamente. Su respiración era incontenible. En el mismo instante sintió el dolor de su corazón. El mismo planeta le estaba llorando a ella, buscando refugio en su mirar, al llover incesablemente.

El gemir, de quien compartía de momento esa habitación con ella, la hizo voltear y verlo. ¿Qué había hecho? Se pregunto. ¿Estaba loca? ¿Acaso el encierro le había causado demencia?

No.

Ninguno de los dos.

Tan solo se dejo llevar por caricias seductoras. Lo que él había creado en ella fueron deseos de no detenerse a pensar.

Él volvió a gemir y ella noto que fue de dolor al observar su rostro dormido. Inconscientemente Serena volteo hacia la ventana en donde, a pesar de llover pesadamente, pudo observar la luz de la misma estrella que él le había señalado con anterioridad y noto que deslumbraba mas que antes.

Al bajar el rostro una vez mas, volvió a escuchar y ver como él se estremecía por algún dolor ajeno a cualquier cosa que ella pudiese pensar.

Las manos de Seiya, a pesar de estar dormido, apretaban fuertemente su pecho.

Serena lo observo y le dolió verlo de esa manera. Lo único que pudo hacer fue poner una mano sobre las de él y abrazarlo.

A pesar de ser lo único que pudo hacer……eso mismo pudo detener un dolor inexistente para los demás.

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

•

La pesada lluvia no era motivo para no continuar. Después de caminar por kilómetros, agotada, finalmente la guardiana del agua llego a un alto.

"¿Por qué la demora?" Pregunto una sombra detrás de ella. Sombra que salio de uno de los callejones por los que ella pasaba.

Sailor Mercury no respondió a eso, en cambio giro para ver a quien le hablaba y extendió la mano. "Aquí tienes la prueba que deseabas."

Taiki sonrió y tomo el cristal de la mano de la Sailor. "Veo que eres una mujer que cumple con lo que dice."

"Yo he probado lo que deseabas…ahora te toca a ti cumplir con lo que yo pedí."

Taiki volvió a reír. "No aun. Nada de lo que pidas será concedido hasta que pases una prueba final." La tomo por los hombros e hizo que ella volteara hacia la calle. "Te falta una prueba mas……. ¿Su nombre?………Sailor Jupiter."

Fue entonces que Mercury lo noto. Se dio cuenta que su lugar de encuentro había sido justo frente al departamento de la que también fuese su amiga.

•

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

Seiya tomo su saco y giro una última vez para ver a quien hace unos minutos lo abrazaba con fervor y quien aun mantenía un sueño placentero. Camino hacia la ventana y a través de la lluvia hizo una plegaria mental a su estrella guardiana.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y se detuvo antes de salir…para volver a verla. Cerró los ojos culpándose por ser tan estupido.

¿Eso era ser un mortal como cualquier otro?

¿Tener remordimientos de culpa?

¿Aunque esos remordimientos………sean las mas hermosas del universo?

Abrió los ojos para volver a verla.

"_Finalmente……………………terminaras muriendo."_

Lentamente cerró esa puerta para no hacer ruido alguno.

•

**X • x • X • x • X • X • x • X • x • X • X • x • X • x • X • X • x • X • x • X**

_**¡Hola!**_

Esto……aun es el comienzo.

**_¡Gracias por seguir acompañándome!_**

**X • X **

**Serenalucy **– No te preocupes, todo será debidamente respondido en su momento. Espero también te guste este capitulo.

**SERENA BOMBON **– Todos queremos saber que les sucede a todos en esta historia. Pero todo tiene su momento y prometo que el de las verdades también llegara, pero será poco a poco. Solo tenme paciencia.

**tsuki Ai Kou **– Se agradece que quieras seguirme hasta el final, yo también espero poder llegar a seguir manteniendo los deseos de seguir leyendo. Espero que de alguna manera este capitulo te haya agradado.

**Danyseren **– Bueno así como complicado, complicado, no fue del todo. Ahora que tengo las ideas más claras y que ya tengo escritos varios capítulos, espero mantener esta historia en la incógnita pero que a la vez no lo sea. Estoy loca lo se. Agradezco que me sigas acompañando.

**Estefanía potter **– Espero que este capitulo te haya tanto impactado, como dejando querer saber mas. Todo esta en el poder saber leer bien y entender cada palabra e intentar interpretarla de manera diferente, si es posible.

**Erill **– Se agradecen todos tus lindos deseos. Igualmente espero que a ti el nuevo año te haya recibido con una enorme sonrisa. Respecto a esta historia espero que todo llegue a salir tal y como mi mente se ha propuesto a hacerlo.

**Chica miau **– Posiblemente todo ya esta en lo que esta planeado. Solo intento liberar las locuras que a mi mente se le ocurren, espero que esas locuras te agraden y te ayuden a imaginar un poco como lo hacen conmigo. Se agradece que me acompañes en esta historia.

**IKITA **– Quizás no fue tan difícil como se planteo en el primer capitulo, pero ahí esta. Lo hecho, hecho esta y espero que te agrade como se va desarrollando mi historia. Lo que seguirá en los capítulos futuros, posiblemente, los sorprenderá o al menos no se lo imaginaran.

**Mariana** – Me alegra saber que has regresado al mundo de los fics, pero sobre todo que te agrade esta nueva historia mía. Espero poder mantenerte al suspenso de cada capitulo y que me sigas acompañando.

**X • X**

_**¡Feliz 2007!**_

• ♥ • **_Serenity_** **_Kou_ • ♥ •**


	4. ¡Oportunidad! Seguimiento de lo erroneo

**X • x • X • x • X**

• **_UMBROSA_** **_AFICIÓN_ •**

**X • x • X • x • X**

_**Nada me pertenece, solo la idea de la historia con los personajes de SM.**_

**X • x • X • x • X**

• **_CAPITULO_ •**

• **_IV_ •**

• **_¡OPORTUNIDAD! SEGUIMIENTO DE LO ERRÓNEO_ •**

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

•

Era inútil.

Lo único que estaba haciendo era perder el tiempo. "¿Y bien?"

"Ella………ha desaparecido."

"No, ella no ha desaparecido. Lo que esta pasando es que tu no estas usando la inteligencia. ¿Dónde esta la Sailor mas inteligente? No estas actuando como Sailor Mercury lo haría."

"Lo he intentado."

"No, no lo has intentado. Es mas, intentar ni siquiera es una solución."

"Quizás ella……quizás Sailor Jupiter ya no este entre nosotros."

Taiki rió. "¿Acaso la estas protegiendo?"

"No."

"Tu manera de actuar y de pensar demuestran lo contrario."

"La encontrare……juro que encontrare a Sailor Jupiter y entregare su cristal tal y como lo hice con…"

"Eso espero, Mercury, por que el tiempo que esta transcurriendo……es el tuyo."

•

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

"¿Y Seiya?" Taiki solo movió la cabeza en respuesta. Yaten se levanto del sofá y apretó los puños con ira. "Aun así sea lo ultimo que haga……encontrare a las ultimas guerreras y regresaremos a casa lo mas rápido posible."

"No será fácil, Yaten. Ellas planean encontrar a su princesa de cualquier manera y, siendo las guerreras protectoras del sistema exterior, no serán tan fáciles de derrotar como lo fueron las otras."

"Se están escondiendo, lo se, lo siento."

"¡Seiya!" Ambos corrieron hacia su compañero, pero él les pidió que se detuvieran al levantar levemente la mano. "Sabes que…"

"No importa lo que pueda saber en este momento, Yaten. Lo importante y lo que sabemos los tres…es encontrar y terminar con esas ultimas cuatro Sailors. El tiempo se esta terminando, las semanas están pasando y nosotros……nosotros _tenemos_ que regresar."

"Las encontraremos, Seiya, te lo puedo asegurar y para eso…" Taiki se dirigió a la puerta. "…tengo el arma perfecta." Salio.

Yaten y Seiya se miraron. ¿A que se referiría su compañero?

Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de pensar más ya que escucharon el ruido de cristales proveniente de la habitación de su prisionera. Yaten fue el primero que corrió a la habitación.

Seiya se quedo en donde estaba. Lo único que escucho fueron los gritos.

"¡Déjame!"

Serena estaba peleando por ser liberada, era obvio.

Seiya regreso a su habitación.

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

•

"¡Déjame!"

Yaten pudo evitar a tiempo que Serena se lanzara por la ventana. Peleo con ella hasta que logro sentarla en una de las sillas. "¿De que manera quieres entender que cualquier cosa que hagas o intentes será inútil? Aun así termines con tu propia vida…nosotros te buscaremos en cualquier lugar solo para regresarte aquí. No pelees más. Tan solo gastaras la energía que finalmente nosotros terminaremos arrebatándote."

"¡Quiero irme de aquí! Quiero ver a Rei, Mina, Lita, Amy y a todas mis…" Enmudeció al ver el rostro de Yaten. "¡Seiya! ¡Quiero ver a Seiya! ¡Suéltame!" Lo empujo y corrió hacia la puerta. Cuando estuvo apunto de alcanzar la salida, Yaten se lo impidió en el momento que, sin explicación alguna, apareció delante de ella.

"Ya te lo he dicho. Todo lo que hagas……será inútil."

"¡Quiero ver a Seiya! ¡Quiero verlo!"

"¡Suficiente! ¿No te cansas de pelear, gritar y forcejear? Seiya no vendrá. Han sido semanas las que has gritado lo mismo y…"

Serena cayó de rodillas y sollozo una vez más.

"Tan solo…………tan solo…………deseo verlo."

"Entiende, Seiya _no_ tiene por que…"

"Sal, Yaten."

Yaten volteo a ver a un, a pesar de pálido, serio compañero. "¿Qué haces aquí? Tu tienes que…"

"He dicho…sal…Yaten."

Yaten, furioso, salio de la habitación, azotando la puerta tras de él.

Seiya mantuvo las manos dentro de sus bolsillos todo el tiempo. Serena levanto el rostro y, al verlo, se levanto de inmediato y corrió a aferrarse a un cuerpo que no correspondió el abrazo.

"Seiya…déjame ir…de… ¿Seiya?" El frió cuerpo de quien abrazaba la hizo olvidar su plegaria.

"Neptune, Uranus, Pluto, Saturn…… ¿Dónde están?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Dónde……están?"

"Se……Seiya…… ¿Qué te pasa?"

Él no pudo preguntar mas por que cayó a los pies de una princesa consternada.

"¡Seiya!"

Fueron segundos los que pasaron para que la puerta se abriera. Yaten entro como torbellino y lo primero que hizo fue alejar a Serena del cuerpo de Seiya. "¡Suéltalo!" Recogió a su compañero, pero Serena, jalándolo a él, se lo impidió.

"Déjame ir con él. ¿Qué le pasa? Ya...… ¡Yaten!" Yaten la ignoro y logro liberarse de la mano. "Déjame ir con él. Si lo haces……si lo haces…… ¡Diré en donde encontrar a las Sailors exteriores!"

Yaten se detuvo. ¿Estaba ella dispuesta a hacer eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Con que interés?

Cualquiera que fuera la razon…no le importaba. Lo único que le importaba era cumplir la promesa que había hecho a sus amigos con anterioridad. "¿Cómo se que cumplirás lo dicho?"

Serena bajo el rostro. ¿Realmente estaba ella dispuesta a tal sacrificio? ¿Por él? ¿Por el hombre al que le había regalado mas que una simple caricia?

Pero no pudo dudar al ver el rostro pálido del hombre que colgaba del hombro de Yaten. "Por que soy una princesa………y una princesa no miente."

Yaten volteo a verla. ¿Estaba realmente siendo sincera? No importaba. Con un movimiento de cabeza acepto y salio de la habitación. Serena lo siguió.

Por primera vez, después de semanas, Serena había salido de esa habitación. Descubrió que fuera de ella se encontraba un nada pequeño y confortante departamento.

Después de unos cuantos pasos más, Yaten llego a un alto y abrió una de las tres puertas que se encontraban fuera de la habitación de Serena. Él entro y dejo a Seiya sobre la cama, volteo a ver a Serena y ella entendió que podía entrar. Sin decir nada, Yaten salio.

Serena corrió a la cama en donde Seiya parecía palidecer aun más. Observo como él volvió a gemir como lo había hecho semanas atrás.

No. No era igual.

"…Seiya…"

Era peor.

•

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

"Imagine que nunca te encontraría."

"¡Mercury!" Lita corrió al encuentro de su amiga. "¿Co…como me has encontrado? Te he buscado pero no he tenido éxito. Mercury, ¿Lo sabes? ¿Sabes que le ha sucedido a…?"

"Lo se, Lita. Se todo lo que ha sucedido."

"Me…Mercury… ¿Qué te sucede?"

"Lita…no tengo tiempo."

"¿Tiempo? ¿Tiempo de que, para que?"

"No puedo explicarlo. Solamente necesito saber… ¿Somos amigas, Lita?"

"Me…Mercury por supuesto que somos amigas. Muy diferentes, claro, pero después de todo somos amigas que comparten uno de los sueños más hermosos. Todas deseamos la paz de este mundo."

"Entonces… ¿Algún día llegaras a entenderme?"

"No se que es lo que tengo que enten – " Las palabras de la también guardiana fueron cortadas por un rayo que atravesó su corazón.

Sailor Mercury volteo aterrada al ver la escena. "Bien hecho, Mercury, veo que has cumplido lo que prometiste." Mercury observo como el cristal de Jupiter llego a la mano de Taiki. Él se acerco a ella y tomo su mano. "Vamos. Ahora seré yo quien cumpla tu deseo."

Mercury dudo, retuvo las lágrimas, pero el simple hecho de recordar que estaba haciendo todo eso para volver a ver a su princesa le dio fuerzas para seguir al hombre sin corazón que llevaba su mano.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

"He dicho que cumpliré tu deseo……Te liberare de esta condena." Sonrió y siguió guiándola.

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

•

"Has demorado." Taiki sonrió y mostró su palma. "¡Lo has conseguido!" Yaten sonrió por primera vez después de tanto tiempo.

"Ahora…solo faltan las Sailors exteriores." Taiki mostró victorioso sus tres joyas. Tres cristales que brillaban sobre su palma. Los cristales de Endymion, Sailor Jupiter y…………y Sailor Mercury.

•

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

La debilidad ya no era solamente de él. Serena estaba dando mucho de si misma…por él. Sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse pero se abrieron al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

"Bien, ya estamos aquí." Serena se puso de pie. "Ahora cumple con lo que has prometido."

Serena ya casi lo había olvidado. Observo como Seiya había mejorado radicalmente y regreso la mirada a los otros dos. "Ellas……ellas están…"

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

•

Jamás se lo perdonaran. Peor aun…ella jamás se lo perdonara. Se sentía tan sola. Sabia que ya no contaba con nadie y eso le dolía. Sabía que se estaba quedando sola y su única esperanza había terminado en cuanto termino delatando a sus guardianas.

Sobre su cabeza pudo sentir el calor de una mano. Levanto el rostro y vio a un Seiya completamente diferente al que había entrado a esa habitación. Sonrió tristemente y se tiro a sus brazos, llorando.

"…Seiya…" Él ni siquiera la abrazo. "¿Por qué me haces esto? Me siento tan sola. Yo no deseo que te suceda nada……y estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida si es necesario para que eso no suceda, ¿Pero por que tu si lastimas a las personas que yo quiero y a mi corazón?"

Él le levanto el rostro para verla. Seco esas lagrimas y beso sus labios. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ese seria siempre su mayor error…tomarla entre sus brazos y volver a sentir el roce de su fresca piel.

¿Su error?

El error más hermoso de su vida.

Aunque sea la última vez. Juraba que seria la última vez que se dejaba encantar de esa manera.

Serena se enamoro de esas caricias. ¿Cómo negarse a si misma el no volver a sentirlas?

¿Cómo…………si no necesitaba palabras?

•

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

"¡Mintió!"

"No, Yaten, mira esto…ella no mintió." Taiki levanto un arete del suelo. "Estoy seguro que pertenece a alguna de ellas."

"¿Pero entonces donde se han meti…?"

Ambos se miraron impactados. "¡Kinmoku!"

•

**X • x • X • x • X • x •X • X • x • X • x • X • x • X • X • x • X • x • X • x • X**

_**¡Hola!**_

Espero les haya gustado. El próximo capitulo lo subiré rápido, espero.

_**¡Gracias!**_

**X • X**

**Chica miau **– Prometo que habrá capítulos mejores en donde Seiya no sea tanto este Seiya. Pero espero te gusten, ya llevo varios escritos y ya tengo la idea de cómo seguir todo esto. Gracias por seguir leyendo.

**Adriana **– Y te aseguro que los capítulos de esta historia seguirán subiéndose lo mas rápido posible. Lo importante es que no solo a mi me guste, si no que a ustedes también.

**tsuki Ai KoU **– Creeme que todo se ira entendiendo poco a poquito. A mi me encanta que todo tenga su tiempo, momento y lugar. No podría explicar todo así como así ya que si lo hiciera seguro se perdería la trama. Pero gracias por seguir leyendo.

**Serenalucy **– Espero que este capitulo te haya agradado. Te aseguro que, aunque no lo parezca, cada momento, palabra y acción tiene gran interés. Solo es cuestión de saber captar cada uno.

**Erill **– Un regalo de reyes algo atrasado, lo siento, pero finalmente aquí esta. Decir que es lo que esta sucediendo ahora seria perder la emoción a todo lo que ya tengo escrito. Pero te prometo que cada capitulo tendrá al menos uno o mas detalles de lo que esta sucediendo. Pero gracias por seguir apoyandome.

**Danyseren **– Me encantan los chicos malos. Mentira. Lo que esta pasando aquí será, quizás, desconcierto hasta para mi. Pero prometo que haga lo que haga intentare sacar lo mejor de esto. Agradezco que te sigas interesando en la historia y sigas leyendo.

**Amynaoko **– Todas esas dudas serán respondidas. Todas, no dejare ni una al aire. Pero para eso hay que ser pacientes ante cada capitulo. Espero te siga agradando la historia y te haya gustado este capitulo.

**Yo **– ¿Qué fue lo que no entendiste?

**SERENA BOMBON **– Actualización al día. Intentare que los capítulos de esta historia sean puestos rápidamente. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, solo espero que este también haya tenido el mismo efecto.

**The outer senshi **– Bueno creo que este capitulo no fue exactamente lo que esperabas, lo siento, pero no puedo perder esa misión que ya tenia en mente, bueno no puedo permitir que Seiya lo pierda. Pero espero te guste. Gracias por seguir leyendo.

**Kokoro-chan **– Yo seguiré publicando, de eso puedes estar completamente segura. Agradezco que mi historia te haya agradado. Espero este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**IKITA **– Agradezco el interés por la historia. Intentare manejar mis ideas lo mejor posible. Espero este capitulo te haya agradado.

**Mariana **– Y veo que realmente has cumplido lo que dijiste. Soy yo quien agradece tu interés por esta historia también. Todo tendrá su momento, eso lo puedo asegurar.

**Nande-chan **– Espero que tus suposiciones hayan coincidido con el capitulo o con el como la historia se esta desarrollando. Y si no fue así también me alegro por que me encanta sorprender a quienes leen, pero también me encanta sorprenderme a mi misma. Gracias por seguir leyendo.

**Estefanía Potter **– No te preocupes, en todo caso yo también lo seria por que tal parece que ya me emocione con un Seiya algo 'diferente'. Espero que este capitulo haya causado interés por seguir leyendo. Todo tiene su momento.

**X • X**

• ♥ • **_Serenity_** **_Kou_** **_• ♥ •_**


	5. ¡Añoro! Deseo de supervivencia

**X • x • X • x • X**

• **_UMBROSA_** **_AFICIÓN_ •**

**X • x • X • x • X**

_**Nada me pertenece, solo la idea de la historia con los personajes de SM.**_

**X • x • X • x • X**

• **_CAPITULO_ •**

• **_V_ •**

• **_¡AÑORO! DESEO DE SUPERVIVENCIA_ •**

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

•

Había olvidado la última vez que vio algún amanecer. Había olvidado la hermosura de un mundo fuera de esa habitación. Realmente deseaba estar fuera de ese cristal que la separaba de todo lo maravilloso de ese mundo, de su mundo.

Pero, al voltear hacia la cama, todo pensamiento desapareció.

¿Qué estaba haciendo él para que ella, al verlo, deseara jamás salir de ese encierro?

¿Qué estaba creando él en ella? ¿Por qué al verlo, al besarlo, al compartir cada noche con él, deseaba jamás despertar de cualquier pesadilla que esa pudiese parecer?

¿Pesadilla?

No.

Ya no eran segundos, tampoco minutos, mucho menos horas. Ya no eran días, ni semanas. Ya eran meses. Ni siquiera estaba segura de cuantos habían sido y de cuantos estaban transcurriendo.

Lo único que le importaba era seguir ahí.

Con él.

Llego el momento en el que ya no podía llorar por lo que estuviese pasando fuera de esas cuatro paredes. Pocas veces ya nombraba los nombres de quienes alguna vez cuidaron de ella con devoción.

Olvidando una vez más los sueños que alguna vez existieron en ella, dejo de ver a través de la ventana y dio media vuelta para regresar a los brazos de un hombre que, a pesar de no corresponder a sus abrazos, le brindaba la calma que nadie ha podido brindarle.

•

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

"¡Princesa!"

Healer y Maker entraron a la habitación que alguna vez fuese prohibida para ellas y se arrodillaron de inmediato.

"Healer…Maker…" La sonrisa que alguna vez existió en esos labios carmín ahora solo fue tenue. Su princesa observo cuidadosamente a dos de sus tres estrellas y la que resultara ser una sonrisa…desapareció. "¿Aun no han sabido…de Fighter?"

Ambas se miraron. Esto estaba matando a su princesa. Su planeta estaba siendo atacado y ellas sabían que Fighter seria incapaz de viajar por la galaxia ella sola, sobre todo por saber en las condiciones en las que muy posiblemente se ha de encontrar.

La vida de su princesa es todo lo que necesitan para poder ser felices.

Maker movió la cabeza, respondiendo a la pregunta de su princesa.

Lagrimas fueron las que, una vez mas, socorrieron a una princesa que solo podía encontrarlas como un escape de dolor.

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

•

"¡Seiya! Resiste……por favor."

Serena se aferro a él a pesar de que él le dijera lo contrario. El corazón de Seiya comenzaba a traicionarlo cada día más. Necesitaba regresar a su planeta. El tiempo estaba ya muy cercano a terminar y él necesitaba estar en Kinmoku para entregar la vida de quien ahora lo abraza con fervor.

Y eso, precisamente, era lo que lo estaba matando.

La controversia del deber.

"Su……suel……ta……me." Volvió a, quizás, exigir.

Pero Serena no lo escucho.

O al menos intento no hacerlo.

"Yo cuidare de ti…" Beso sus labios con la ternura que a él lo estaba matando. "…te lo prometo."

Una vez más…ella estaba dando su energía…

…Por él.

•

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

"¡Es imposible!" Healer finalmente cayó abatida. "¿Dónde? ¡Donde! ¿Están?"

Maker examino el lugar. ¿En que estaban fallando? Habían hecho todo y estaban haciendo todo lo que se les había ordenado. ¿Por qué ahora todo estaba siendo diferente?

Lo que alguna vez fuera un planeta completamente reconstruido…ahora volvía a morir lentamente.

"Ellas no descansaran hasta llegar a nosotras y cuando eso suceda……nosotras ya seremos vulnerables."

La risa que provocaron las palabras de Maker hizo que ambas Sailors voltearan hacia quien la había creado.

"Finalmente…Starlights…el tiempo…"

"…Lo sabemos…"

"…Ha terminado…"

Maker y Healer bajaron el rostro solo para recibir la sentencia por su torpeza. Frente a ellas, una mujer hermosa sonrió al recibir los cristales de cinco planetas que Maker dejo escapar de sus manos.

"Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter y el planeta tierra……me pertenecen." A cambio, entrego un capullo que llego a la misma mano que Maker mantenía abierta. Capullo que, en cuanto toco la palma de la Sailor, se abrió revelando su contenido. "Si son inteligentes…sabrán que dentro de ese cristal quiero la vida de la única princesa que ha tenido el poder para no dejarme vivir. Consiguiendo su vida…a cambio, yo regresare la luz de este planeta y por supuesto…la luz de su princesa."

"¿Y Fighter?" Exigió saber, molesta, Healer.

La mujer volvió a sonreír. Sonrisa que, a pesar de ser incógnita, era hermosa. "Fighter tomo la decisión de morir por su planeta y eso…" Sonrió. "…eso es precisamente lo que esta haciendo."

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

•

Seiya dejo de observar la tenue luz de su estrella guardiana en cuanto escucho que ella se movió. Camino hacia la cama y toco su frente. Serena, a pesar de querer, no reaccionaba aun.

Ella no había mentido. Ella estaba dispuesta hasta a dar su vida con tan solo verlo a él bien.

Seiya regreso la mirada hacia la ventana solo para volver a observar como la luz de su estrella continuaba siendo más tenue. Bajo el rostro para ver a la mujer que estaba evitando que la extinción de esa estrella ocurriera. Y lo estaba logrando.

Lo estaba logrando a costa de su propia vida.

Y ahora ella, al igual que él, corría el riesgo de morir en cualquier momento…por él.

Eso no estaba en sus planes. Todo eso no estaba en lo que él y sus compañeros habían acordado juntos.

No estaba en sus planes estar con ella todas las noches y sentirse débil cada vez que ella revela su temor de alejarse de él.

La luz de esa princesa estaba siendo cada vez más débil. Seiya la sentó en la cama……y la abrazo.

Abrazo que, muy profundo en sus sueños, Serena sintió que la regresaba a esa habitación, junto a él…con él.

Lentamente Serena abrió los ojos. Se sorprendio como él rodeaba sus brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo. Ella siempre deseo que él correspondiera también a sus abrazos. Y esta vez él, sin haberlo notado, no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera en ver esos luceros frente a él, sonriéndole, acariciándolo, besándolo…amándolo.

A pesar de que esa fuera la razon de su muy lentamente muerte.

•

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

Healer y Maker entraron corriendo a la habitación en donde reposaba su princesa, pero se detuvieron en el instante que vieron a quienes ellas tanto habían estado buscando.

"Finalmente nos volvemos a encontrar." Sailor Uranus sonrió victoriosa mientras sostenía sobre sus brazos a quien ambas Starlights debían proteger.

Sailor Saturn amenazo a ambas kinmokuseinas. "¿En donde se encuentra nuestra princesa?"

Ninguna de las dos respondió. Ambas solo observaban el estado débil en el que su princesa se encontraba. Finalmente tenían a dos de las Sailors que tanto habían buscado, frente a ellas. Pero ahora la vida de su propia princesa corría mas peligro del que ellas mismas se imaginaban.

"Cualquier cosa le llegue a suceder……ustedes enfrentaran el mismo dolor al ver y sentir el sufrimiento de su princesa."

Las dos guerreras exteriores caminaron hacia la puerta, pasando junto a ambas Starlights. Ambas estrellas no se movieron, no podían hacer nada, cualquier movimiento por pequeño que fuera…terminaría lastimando a la mujer por la que habían causado ya tanto dolor.

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

•

Seiya se aparto de inmediato de ella.

"Responde, Seiya."

Él no lo hizo. La pregunta que ella había hecho simplemente no tenia respuesta. Y si la tenia……él no estaba dispuesto a terminar matando a alguien.

Al menos no ahora.

"Necesito saberlo, Seiya. Necesito saber si todo lo que he hecho ha valido la pena. Necesito saber si dar mi vida por ti es lo mejor que he podido hacer por ti. Necesito saber si……si al estar conmigo compartes el mismo pensamiento. Necesito saber si……si al besarme no deseas apartarte. Responde, Seiya. ¿Lo estas? ¿Me necesitas a tu lado? Responde, Seiya……… ¿Me quieres?"

Él permanecía de espalda hacia ella y con la mirada fija en la luna. Era hermosa, era llena, brillaba para todo el mundo……al igual que ella.

No pudo soportar seguir ahí y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"¿Es esta tu respuesta?" Serena lo detuvo con la pregunta que lo hizo voltear a verla. "¿La es, Seiya? ¿Es esta la respuesta que me das? ¿Todo lo que he hecho por ti…no vale nada para ti?" Hace tanto tiempo que no lloraba ni siquiera por sus seres perdidos y ahora lo estaba haciendo…por él. "¿Tan solo soy el instrumento de tu placer, de tu soledad, de tu espera……de tu maldad?"

¿Maldad?

Ella nunca había utilizado esa palabra con él. Pero era verdad… ¿Lo era?

Él quería salir, alejarse de ella y pensar que todo estaba bien. Quería salir y buscar la manera de regresar a su planeta…sin tener que morir en el intento. Quería…quería…

Regreso y se sentó junto a ella, sobre la cama. Con ambas manos tomo el rostro lleno de lágrimas de la princesa y la acerco a él.

"Te necesito." Susurro en el momento que rozo sus labios. "Eso es todo lo que se. Pero–" Volvió a secar las lágrimas de la hermosa mujer. "–No sabes…cuanto te necesito."

No le importaba. A esa princesa no le importaba más. Eso fue todo. Eso fue suficiente para que ella se aferrara a esos brazos con ternura.

Quizás era verdad y él la había hechizado.

Pero eso a ella no le importaba. Si eso podía permitirle seguir con él…entonces no quería ser liberada…

Nunca.

•

•

**X • x • X • x • X •** **X • x • X • x • X • X • x • X • x • X • X • x • X • x • X**

**_¡Hola!_**

¡Ahora si, ya llegado el día! El día en que comenzare un nuevo semestre y al mismo tiempo trabajare por las mañanas, vaya que será cansado. Siento decirles que las actualizaciones parece que tardaran un poco, pero no creo que sea mucho ya que no me toma mucho escribir los capítulos.

Pero agradezco que sigan acompañándome, solo les pido me tengan un poco de paciencia.

_**¡Gracias!**_

**X • X**

**SERENA BOMBON **– Que bien que seas paciente, creeme que, sin mentir, confesare que yo también tuve que aprender a ser paciente con estas historias. Pero también estoy aprendiendo a ser mucho más paciente que antes. Espero esta espera haya valido.

**Chica miau **– A pesar de tener la idea a veces me es un poco difícil acomodarlas tal y como quiero, pero las escribo como vienen. Espero esto vaya hilando una que otra duda mas.

**Estefanía potter **– Llegaron y seguirán llegando, solo hay que esperar el momento adecuado. Todo tiene su momento. Pienso y creeme que pienso mucho en como continuar esto por que a veces no todo sale como se quisiera.

**Adriana **– Y hoy he actualizado. Claro que tengo otras cosas que hacer, pero diario, aunque sea un párrafo, escribo algo. Espero esto te siga gustando. Intentare continuarlo lo mas rápido posible.

**tsuki Ai KoU **– No te preocupes, todo llegara a tener un por que y por supuesto seguirá teniendo continuación. Solo hay que ser un poquito paciente ya que prometo que intentare no dejar ninguna pregunta al aire.

**AIKONADESIKO – USAKO **– Y se agradece que te agraden las historias que locamente salen a diario de mi imaginación. Yo también espero poder seguir escribiendo mientras mis historias sigan gustando. Espero este también te haya gustado.

**Nande-chan **– Oh, me encantaría saber cuales son esas teorías. Creo que en este capitulo se revelo que hacían las exteriores, dos, en aquel planeta. No hay que olvidar que ellas son las guardianas del sistema exterior y no creo que se dejen vencer tan fácil, ¿O que crees tú?

**Amynaoko **– Y el siguiente ha llegado. Espero haya sido algo agradable y espero te siga llamando la atención. Se agradece que sigas acompañándome en este fic.

**Serenalucy **– En parte si, pero te confesare que eso no es lo mas importante de esta historia. Igual espero que podamos juntas descubrir todo eso que tengo revuelto en la mente y no se bien como acomodar pero espero todo salga bien.

**Danyseren **– Creo que tendré que comenzar a poner en practica eso de _todo puede pasar_, me gusta. Pero estoy segura que _algo_ pasara de todo esto ya sea para bien o para mal. Espero te haya gustado el capitulo.

**Kokoro-chan **– Espero este capitulo haya tenido algún efecto similar a los anteriores. Al menos espero te haya agradado. Ya hemos visto a dos de las cuatro exteriores, ahora solo hay que esperar a saber que sucederá.

**IKITA **– ¿Te gusto? Espero que si. Poco se ha visto, pero mucho ha sucedido. Espero hayas tomado en cuenta cada palabra y cada acción por que todo es muy importante. Todo.

**Marialex **– Espero este capitulo te haya gustado también. Agradezco que hayas decidido acompañarme en esta historia.

**Serina **– Bueno siempre es un reto. Hacer un capitulo mejor que el anterior es siempre un reto ya que nunca se sabe si llegara a tener el mismo efecto que el anterior o será mejor. Pero intento llevar una secuencia y espero eso pueda servir. Agradezco que hayas decidido leer y acompañarme en esta historia.

**X • X**

• ♥ • **_Serenity_** **_Kou • ♥ •_**


	6. ¡Huye! Sacrificio por una existencia

**X • x • X • x • X**

• **_UMBROSA_** **_AFICIÓN_ •**

**X • x • X • x • X**

_**Nada me pertenece, solo la idea de la historia con los personajes de SM.**_

**X • x • X • x • X**

• **_CAPITULO_ •**

• **_VI_ •**

• **_¡HUYE! SACRIFICIO POR UNA EXISTENCIA_ •**

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

•

Ambas Starlights continuaban de rodillas esperando por una respuesta. "El poder lo tienen. Solamente ustedes son capaces de derrotar a quienes intentan derrotarlas a ustedes. No hay otra opción. Ustedes eligen… ¿O la vida de su princesa…o la vida de su planeta?"

Una vez solas otra vez, Healer y Maker se pusieron de pie. El tiempo estaba pasando con rapidez y tanto la vida de su princesa como la de Fighter se estaban extinguiendo.

Ellas lo sabían.

Lo sentían.

Pero sobre todo……les dolía.

Se sentían inútiles.

No, definitivamente no podían elegir. Era la vida de su princesa…o la vida de su planeta, junto con la de Fighter.

•

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

La debilidad de su cuerpo era cada día más notoria, a pesar de que ella intentaba de todo por seguir transmitiéndole la seguridad de vida.

Pero la estrella guardiana de Seiya con el paso de los días era menos visible. Ahora ni siquiera la calidez de la princesa ayudaba.

Serena se acerco a él, pero él la detuvo poniendo su mano como barrera. "No."

"Pero Seiya…"

Él se levanto y salio de la habitación.

Serena se sorprendio por la inexplicable reacción del hombre que ha amado durante todo ese año ya.

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

•

Habían caminado lo suficiente. Sabían que se encontraban entre la espada y la pared.

Estaban cansadas. Cada lugar que pisaban se desmoronaba con tan solo hacerlo. Su planeta solo vivía por que Fighter estaba cumpliendo la promesa que había hecho. Al menos tenían la certeza de que si su planeta seguía vivo, aunque débil, Fighter, en algún lugar de aquel planeta azul, también lo estaba.

"¿Estas lista?" Maker pregunto mientras Healer volteo una vez más para ver por última vez a su planeta.

"Estoy lista."

Ambas desaparecieron cruzando lo infinito. Cruzaron rumbo hacia aquel planeta que sin duda alguna sabían su compañera Starlight esperaba por ellas.

Y regresaran a salvar a su mundo y a su princesa.

Estaban seguras que lo lograran. Lo estaban por que sabían que todo se solucionara en el momento que entreguen la vida de la princesa lunar.

•

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

Seiya entro a la habitación que horas atrás había abandonado. Entro y se dio cuenta que ella parecía cansada. Lo sabia por que su rostro se lo decía.

La observo.

Ella hizo lo mismo desde esa silla.

La debilidad del cuerpo de Seiya, a pesar de no aparentarlo, lo estaba matando con cada segundo que estaba transcurriendo, con cada paso, con cada respirar. Entro y camino hacia ella. Se arrodillo frente a la princesa y descansó su cabeza sobre sus piernas.

Ella cepillo suavemente la larga cabellera negra con sus dedos.

Él permaneció así por varios minutos más. Podía sentir su fin muy cerca. Su estrella guardiana ya no le transmitía la energía que necesitaba……y faltaba muy poco para que él terminara perdiendo esa batalla.

Seiya levanto el rostro para verla y ella sonrió calidamente. Tal calidez hizo que él cerrara los ojos se levantara un poco para besar sus labios.

Estaba intentando ser fuerte, demasiado, y eso lo estaba matando con mayor rapidez. Se puso de pie y tomo la mano de Serena para que ella también lo hiciera.

La llevo así hasta salir de esa habitación y llegar a la puerta principal de ese departamento.

"¿Seiya?"

Él se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta para voltear a verla. Sonrió, con la blancura de su rostro, sonrió para ella, por ella. La abrazo y eso hizo que para su final no faltara nada, ya que su corazón también lloraba.

Serena estuvo por corresponder al abrazo, pero él de inmediato la separo y negó con la cabeza. Volvió a tomar el rodete de la puerta y lo giro.

"Vete."

Su demanda fue inaudible.

Serena lo miro, solo a él, no a la puerta, no a lo que había más allá. Solo a él.

"¿Qu – Que?"

Él mantenía la puerta abierta y sabia que no seria por mucho tiempo más.

"Ve-" Quería continuar, pero sus piernas fueron quienes le recordaron que no tenía mucho tiempo mas. "¡Vete!" Exclamo con las pocas fuerzas que podía mantener.

"¡Seiya!" Serena no dudo en querer volver a usar su propia energía para que el dolor en él cesara.

Pero la mano de Seiya se lo impidió mientras intentaba ponerse de pie una vez más, aunque fuera la última vez.

"No…No – lo –" Si se dejaba caer ahora sabia que ella nunca cederá. "–hagas."

"Pero Seiya…por favor…" El dolor de su corazón era indescriptible.

Él en respuesta sonrió. Otra hermosa sonrisa.

Solo para ella.

"No……No lo hagas por mi." Estaba intentando lo inútil, seguir de pie, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Mentalmente rogaba a lo que fuera que le permitiera solamente ese momento. "Hazlo…" Suavemente dejo descansar su mano sobre el vientre de su princesa. Si. Su princesa. "…Hazlo…por ustedes…"

Serena bajo el rostro y sintió el acto de amor. ¿Estaba diciendo que ella…?

¿Pero como él puede…?

Imposible.

Ni siquiera ella lo sabía.

Seiya sintió dos muy conocidas energías arribar a ese planeta. Tomo la mano de Serena y en ella envolvió una cadena de la cual solamente dejo que cayera un dije en forma de estrella. "Vete……y no mires atrás. ¡Vete!" En su otra mano, Seiya entrego el que fuera un broche perdido. El broche de transformación de la también guerrera lunar.

El corazón de Serena estaba muriendo de dolor. No quería irse. Ella estaba segura que podía salvarlo. Pero sabia que si lo hacia…también le arrebataría la vida al ser ya existente dentro de ella, por quien Seiya estaba sacrificando su propia vida.

"…Seiya…"

Ya sin más que dar de si, Seiya beso por última vez los labios de su princesa. Sonrió débilmente……por última vez para ella. "Te…………Te amo."

"¡¡Seiya!!" Serena lo sostuvo para que no cayera. "Yo te regresare a mi lado." Su energía comenzó a rodearla. Con el aura que había creado a su alrededor, lentamente, comenzaba a transformarse en la princesa del milenio perdido.

Pero sus lágrimas le impidieron terminar su transformación. Lentamente dejo a Seiya en el piso y se puso de pie.

"Yo también…" Susurro. "…Te amo." Beso los labios pálidos y fríos.

Se puso de pie y salio corriendo del que alguna vez fuera su encierro.

Pero que después se convirtió en su paraíso.

Las únicas huellas que dejaba a su paso……eran sus lágrimas. Había cruzado ya la línea de un mundo a otro.

Finalmente había escuchado las palabras que ella tanto anhelo escuchar de él al estar en sus brazos. Pero ella lo sabia……ahora lo había confirmado.

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

•

"¡Seiya!"

Yaten y Taiki corrieron hacia su compañero en cuanto lo vieron. Yaten corrió para levantarlo mientras que Taiki entro al departamento y busco desesperadamente en cada habitación.

"¡No esta!"

Yaten dejo a Seiya sobre el sillón y volteo a ver a Taiki. "¿Qué?"

"Quizás ella…" Ambos miraron a Seiya. "…Quizás ella…finalmente descubrió su lado débil. Eso tuvo que haber sido. Seiya no pudo defenderse y ella finalmente se libero para buscar refugio en sus guardianas."

Yaten se arrodillo al lado de Seiya. "Tu buscala y no regreses hasta haberlo hecho."

"Yaten, ¿Acaso tu…?"

"¿Tenemos otra opción, Taiki? De su vida también depende la vida de nuestro planeta. No puedo dejar que muera……una vez mas."

Taiki aseguro con la cabeza que regresara y salio en busca de su presa.

Yaten concentro todas sus energías para poder mantener a Seiya con vida. Lo lograra, estaba seguro que lo lograra.

•

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

Serena corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas pudieron llevarla, pero en cuanto se detuvo se llevo una mano a su abdomen sintiendo la debilidad de su cuerpo. Su debilidad había aumentado cada instante en el que le regalaba tiempo a Seiya para seguir viviendo……junto a ella.

Pero ahora era distinto. No sabía si podrá continuar.

Ni siquiera sabía por donde iba.

Seiya…necesitaba a Seiya.

La noche no la estaba ayudando y su luna ni siquiera la estaba guiando. ¿Acaso le estaba dando la espalda?

Ya ni siquiera sabía en que momento dejara de llorar. Pero necesitaba llorar. Se sentía sola, más sola que nunca. Continúo caminando solo por instinto. Hacía frió, mucho frió. Las calles eran tan solitarias como lo estaba ella. Sus propios brazos no eran suficientes para mantener el calor de su cuerpo.

Continúo caminando.

Tenia que huir. Eso era lo único que sabia y por lo que Seiya había sacrificado todo, incluso la lealtad que debía mantener a una misión que hasta ahora ella no entendía. Tenia que huir de todo y de todos……llevando con ella la única razon de ese sacrificio.

Y no solamente fue el sacrificio de Seiya. También fue el de ella al tener que dejarlo ahí.

Pero su cuerpo también estaba siendo más débil con cada paso. El frió de la noche y su soledad estaban acabando con las pocas energías con las que había salido de aquel edificio ya lejano.

No sabía a donde ir.

Sentía que con cada paso que daba al siguiente no tendrá la misma suerte de dar otro.

Pero aun así ella continuaba mientras apretaba con fuerza el único recuerdo que él dejo envuelto en su mano. Y continuara mientras ahora tenga la misión de proteger la semilla que significa la unión con su estrella.

"…Seiya…"

La debilidad era evidente. Al dar otro paso mas……termino tirada sobre el pavimento.

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

•

Sailor Neptune y Sailor Pluto se pusieron de pie. Ambas guardianas se miraron e inevitablemente sonrieron.

Aunque fuera débilmente, pudieron sentir la energía de su princesa y eso es algo que habían deseado todo ese año en el que la habían dado por muerta.

Ambas salieron corriendo por la puerta que se cerró detrás de ellas.

Lo sentían. La energía de su princesa estaba siendo más débil con cada segundo.

Pero ellas, aun así les cueste la vida, jamás permitirán que esa luz desaparezca.

No después de haberla encontrado.

•

•

**X • x • X • x • X • X • x • X • x • X • X • x • X • x • X • X • x • X • x • X**

**_¡Hola!_**

Lo siento por los capítulos tan pequeños, pero creo que el tiempo para las actualizaciones no es tan malo.

Espero les agrade.

_**¡Gracias!**_

**X • X**

**tSuKi AiKoU **– Bueno hay que tomar en cuenta que ya ha pasado un año y hay que evolucionar la historia de alguna manera, pero lo que viene espero les agrade. Prometo que las actualizaciones no demoraran.

**IKITA **– Espero que este capitulo también haya tenido algo que te haya podido agradar. Al menos espero que después de esto les agrade lo que sigue y lo que sigue después.

**SERENA BOMBON **– Gracias por tus buenos deseos en mis estudios. Estoy dándole tiempo a todo lo que me interesa y mis historias también me dan la oportunidad de relajarme un poco al escribir y liberarme de tantas tensiones. Ojala te haya agradado este capitulo también.

**Danyseren **– Oh, has dicho algo muy interesante…el enemigo. Aunque también no todo es lo que parece. Solo intento evolucionar las cosas tal y como ya están escritas en mi mente. Espero te haya agradado el capitulo.

**Karol **– Espero de todo corazón que este capitulo haya disminuido un poco ese odio por mi. Pero te aseguro que las cosas mejoraran, espero. Aunque también espero que pueda seguir contando con tu opinión.

**Erill **– Tanto así como morir…mmhh… ¿Qué te parece si charlamos mas de esto? Quizás puedas cambiar ese parecer. Yo soy la más interesada en continuar esto para saber que sigues opinando de los capítulos futuros y al mismo tiempo de este también.

**Serina **– Me alegra saber que la historia ha captado tu atención y espero de todo corazón que este capitulo no haga diferencia y te haya agradado la manera en como algunas cosas comienzan a darse.

**The Outer senshi **– Las actualizaciones estoy segura no serán problema alguno. El problema es saber si la historia sigue teniendo algo que la pueda ayudar a seguir adelante. Gracias por todos tus lindos deseos.

**Umi Kou Scorpio-Aquarius **– Me alegra saber que sigues leyendo a pesar de no tener el tiempo que se quisiera. Espero este capitulo también te agrade. Agradezco tus buenos deseos y también te deseo lo mejor en todo lo que estés haciendo.

**Kokoro-chan **– Es difícil, si, pero yo siempre intento, aunque tan solo sean por una hora o minutos, escribir un poquito. Me relaja, no se por que, pero me gusta. Hay muchas preguntas que siguen sin tener respuestas, pero las tendrán. También te deseo lo mejor en todo lo que estés haciendo.

**-Devil-Azul- **- Yo misma espero que las actualizaciones no demoren. Espero que este capitulo también te haya agradado. Agradezco que te haya interesado mi historia.

**Serenalucy **– A mi me encantaría saber que es tu propia opinión de que sucederá. La actualización ya esta aquí, ahora solo espero te haya gustado. Prometo continuar pronto.

**Vicky Kou de Malfoy **– Me da gusto saber que esta historia te ha agradado, yo misma espero poder continuarla con algo mejor, pero al mismo tiempo se que todos tenemos opiniones diferentes. Agradezco el interés que has puesto en esta historia. Espero que este capitulo también te haya agradado.

**Estefanía potter **– No creo poder dejar de hacer esto, al menos no por ahora. A pesar de que no todo puede ser perfecto yo intento alejarme de toda mi tensión mediante mis historias. Pero lo que me ayuda a seguir son todos los que las leen. Agradezco que sigas aquí.

**ORKIDEA** – Él lo dijo, no yo. Fue el mismo Seiya quien comprobó lo que muchos dudaban, que si era amor o no. Pero todo continúa y lo que sigue espero que también pueda tener tu opinión.

**Chica miau** – Al contrario, gracias a ti por siempre dejar comentario. Se que las cosas se han dado rápido, pero en realidad no ha sido rápido ya que ya ha pasado un año a pesar de que estamos en el sexto capitulo. Espero te siga agradando la trama y puedas seguir diciéndome que opinas. Suerte a ti también en todo lo que hagas.

**X • X**

• ♥ • **_Serenity Kou • ♥ •_**


	7. ¡Opresión! Dolor de persistencia

**X • x • X • x • X**

• **_UMBROSA_** **_AFICIÓN_ •**

**X • x • X • x • X**

_**Nada me pertenece, solo la idea de la historia con los personajes de SM.**_

**X • x • X • x • X**

• **_CAPITULO_ •**

• **_VII_ •**

• **_¡OPRESIÓN! DOLOR DE PERSISTENCIA_ •**

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

•

"¡¡Seiya!!" Serena lo sostuvo para que no cayera. "Yo te regresare a mi lado." Su energía comenzó a rodearla. Con el aura que había creado a su alrededor, lentamente, comenzaba a transformarse en la princesa del milenio perdido.

"Se…Serenity." Quería mantener los ojos abiertos, aunque fuera solo por unos instantes, para poder ver a la hermosa princesa.

"No podría permitir alejarte de mi lado." La energía de esa luz ilumino encantadoramente a una estrella que ya estaba apunto de extinguirse, permitiéndole llenarse de luz una vez mas.

Misma energía que la hizo sentir el dolor más horrible. Sentía como si su cuerpo se quemara por dentro. Tal dolor la hizo soltar a Seiya, pero su propia voluntad se lo impidió y volvió a abrazarlo.

"Sue…suéltame." Pidió débilmente él.

Pero ella no respondió. No importaba nada, ni nadie, ni siquiera ella misma importaba, ni siquiera al ser que desaparecía con cada segundo de luz. Lo único que importaba era él y el mundo que él había creado para ella.

Su dolor era reflejado en su aferramiento a él. Pero a pesar del desgarrante dolor, Serenity no estaba dispuesta a soltarlo.

Pero el dolor la estaba matando.

No podía más.

Oscuridad fue lo único que la envolvió a ella en respuesta y no le permitió seguir abrazándolo por que sus brazos cayeron…al igual que su cuerpo.

"¡Serenity!"

••

"¡Seiya!"

El sudor de su frente caía sobre su rostro al casi saltar de esa cama. Fueron sus lagrimas las que le recordaron que eso había sido solamente un sueño. Seiya…ella solo lo necesitaba a él para poder ponerse de pie y secar esas lagrimas.

La puerta se abrió, haciendo que Serena secara sus lágrimas y dirigiera la mirada a ella.

"Veo que has despertado."

La muy conocida figura entro hasta dejar la bandeja con agua y paños sobre el tocador.

Serena la reconoció de inmediato, sobre todo al escuchar su voz. Ni siquiera sabia si sonreír por saber que sus guardianas aun vivían. Solo cerró los ojos y rogó que en cuanto los abriera……fuera él quien se encontrara a su lado como tantas veces ella ya lo había visto.

"Menos mal, al menos la temperatura ha cedido."

Serena abrió los ojos al sentir la mano de la mujer sobre su frente. Pero ella no respondió. Michiru coloco suavemente un paño sobre la cabeza de Serena.

Serena ni siquiera la miro. Deseaba no estar ahí. Deseaba liberarse de todo lo que la estaba deteniendo e ir corriendo a cederle su vida al hombre que dejo agonizando.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados con el fin de verlo a él, aunque fuera en su mente.

"Oh, Serena, ¿Pero que te han hecho?"

La pregunta resonó una y otra vez en la mente de Serena. No entendía la pregunta. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con una mirada consternada. ¿Qué le habían hecho? ¿Era esa una pregunta?

Amar.

Esa era su respuesta. Respuesta que ni siquiera pudo exponer por que nuevas lagrimas llenaban sus ojos. Bajo el rostro y se dio cuenta que el único recuerdo de él aun permanecía alrededor de su mano. Cerró la mano para guardarla de la vista de la mujer que intentaba curar sus heridas. Cualquiera que ella tuviera.

"No te preocupes. Nosotras estamos aquí contigo y no dejaremos jamás que nada te suceda. Haruka y Hotaru se encuentran en camino."

Serena la ignoro, no podía escucharla. Ni siquiera podía hacer eso. Intento ponerse de pie, a pesar de que Michiru se lo impidió.

En cuanto puso ambos pies sobre el suelo y dejo que estos cargaran con el peso de su cuerpo……ella termino cayendo.

Ni siquiera sus piernas eran lo suficientemente fuertes para sostenerla.

"¡Serena!" Antes de que Michiru pudiera ayudarla, se detuvo al escuchar el llanto conmovedor de su princesa. "…Serena…" Le dolía ver en ese estado a la que alguna vez fuera una muchacha alegre.

Mentalmente, Serena, sin pensarlo, maldijo todo aquello que le impide ahora regresar al lado del hombre que desea abrazar con intensidad. Todo. Incluyendo, sin estar pensando, la razon del por que tuvo que huir de su lado.

Los ojos de Michiru desesperadamente luchaban por no llorar al ver el dolor de su princesa.

•

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

Yaten estaba apunto de volverse loco.

"Por favor, Yaten…"

"Taiki, ¿Cómo puedes decirme que me calme? ¿Cómo?"

"Ellas lo han decidido. Han traído nuevamente la guerra a su planeta."

Ambos voltearon a ver a su compañero, quien dormía débilmente sobre su cama. "¿Cómo, Taiki? ¿Cómo pudo Seiya haber olvidado lo que paso con esa mujer?"

"O quizás…… ¿Acaso la estará encubriendo?"

Yaten volteo a verlo. "Taiki, Seiya jamás seria capaz traicionar a nuestra princesa, a nuestro planeta……y a la mujer que nos ha dado el poder para poder conseguir su propia vida."

Taiki rió irónicamente. "En algún momento la princesa de esta luna significo algo muy importante para él."

"Tu mismo lo has dicho…_significo._ Pero ya no y eso lo sabes muy bien. Él estuvo dispuesto a esto por nuestra princesa y por nadie más. Así como no tengo que recordarte que en el momento que Seiya se enamore de otra mujer que no sea nuestra princesa…"

Ambos se miraron atónitos.

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

•

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

Serena no respondió.

Haruka y Michiru se miraron. Haruka observo como Hotaru salio de esa habitación e hizo señas a las demás para que la siguieran.

Y eso hicieron.

"¿Ocurrió algo?"

"Todo se esta complicando, Michiru. Creo que cometimos un grave error al haber traído a esa mujer aquí. Su planeta……su planeta esta muriendo."

"Haruka, sabes que si ellas vienen buscándola…"

"Ellas están aquí, Michiru. Ellas saben que su princesa esta aquí. Pero también saben que estamos dispuestas a cualquier reacción."

"Pero no lo estamos, Haruka. Nosotras no seriamos capaces de quitarle la vida a su princesa, no lo seriam…" Michiru enmudeció en cuanto Hotaru comenzó a llorar.

"Quizás tu no, Michiru-mama. Pero yo si estoy dispuesta a todo, a _todo_, si ellas llegasen a atacar a nuestra princesa."

"Tenemos suficiente con la perdida de las cuatro guardianas que la protegían. Ella también, ¿Crees que a ella no le duele esa perdida? ¿Para que buscar otra batalla con quienes en su momento nos ayudaron a protegerla?" Michiru se acerco a la pequeña.

"Nuestro deber es solamente protegerla…no causarle daño a los demás." Setsuna coloco una mano sobre la más joven de ellas.

"¿Aunque ellas nos lo estén causando a nosotras?" Hotaru volteo furiosa a ver a todas. "¿Acaso no la ven? Esta……esa persona no es la princesa que prometió, la última vez que nos vimos, cenar con nosotras. ¿Acaso…acaso no les duele verla así? Ella…ella ni siquiera tiene intenciones de mirarnos a los ojos. Ni siquiera se si sabe que estamos aquí, con ella, protegiéndola. Ella es nuestra princesa y nuestra única misión es protegerla aun a costa de nuestras propias vidas. Si nosotras fallamos en cumplir nuestra misión……habremos fallado como guerreras y como Sailors protectoras de nuestro sistema."

Ninguna de las otras tres dijo palabra alguna. Decir algo o contradecir lo que su pequeña hija adoptiva acababa de decir significaría desatar una guerra de palabras entre ellas.

•

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

Seiya beso una vez más esos labios. Sonrió débilmente……por última vez. "Te…………Te amo."

••

Eso no servia. Tan solo eran sueños y eso era lo único que la estaba matando. Sus lágrimas ya eran inexistentes. Ella lloraba internamente. Si en el único lugar en el que podía verlo a diario era su mente……entonces quería permanecer en ese mundo de sueños.

Junto a él.

Pero no servia por que al abrir los ojos, estos la regresaban a esa horrible realidad. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?

Ella no tiene que estar ahí. Ella tenía que ponerse de pie, caminar hacia esa puerta, salir de la casa y regresar a su lado. Necesitaba sentirse segura. Necesitaba sentir el calor de un abrazo, de un beso, de una caricia.

Pero al ponerse de pie…

"¡Serena!" Michiru entro para ser testigo de cómo su princesa caía pesadamente al piso. Corrió hacia ella e intento levantarla, pero Serena se aferro al brazo de su guardiana.

"…Se…Seiya…"

Michiru se detuvo antes de levantarla y se sorprendio que, hasta ahora, Serena la viera por primera vez a los ojos. Esos ojos que carecían de brillo alguno. Los ojos de su princesa estaban prácticamente……muertos.

"¿Qu – Que?"

Michiru no podía creer lo que había escuchando. Su princesa la había mirado, le había hablado y todo……todo para solo nombrar al que se supone tuvo que haber sido su agresor.

Michiru observo como con la otra mano, Serena se aferraba con fuerza a una cadena cuyo dije solo pudo ver la forma de una estrella.

"…Se……Serena…"

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

•

"¡Yaten!"

Taiki corrió para socorrer a Seiya, quien había caído por culpa del golpe de su compañero.

"¡Nos traicionaste! Peor aun……traicionaste a……a nuestra princesa...tu princesa. ¿Regrese a la vida……aun traidor?"

Seiya, aun débil, logro ponerse de pie con la ayuda de Taiki. "¿Traidor? ¿Cómo, como podría ser yo un traidor?"

"La dejaste ir."

"No. Yo no la deje ir. Mi única misión es amar y proteger por siempre a nuestra princesa. ¿Acaso creen que yo fallaría si se muy bien que de mi depende la vida de nuestro planeta?"

"Demuéstralo." Exigió Yaten.

"¿Cómo?"

Taiki le entrego el capullo que se les había entregado a ellos. "Trayendo su vida contigo."

Seiya dudo en tomar el cristal.

"¿Qué sucede?" Cuestiono de inmediato Yaten.

Seiya reacciono y miro a ambos. "No puedo hacerlo."

"Lo sabia, eres un traidor. Debería de…" Taiki enmudeció al ver a Seiya bajar el rostro. Había algo en él que lo hacia diferente a ellos.

Tal diferencia lo llevo a recordar la primera vez que su compañero conoció a la mujer que ahora tenían que eliminar.

"Seiya……Seiya la estas matando…" Seiya levanto el rostro para ver a su compañero. "…Estas matando a nuestra princesa."

Seiya se aterro. "Eso nunca." Murmuro. "Prefiero morir antes de que eso suceda." La determinación de su mirada hizo dudar de traición a sus compañeros. "Yo nunca, nunca, amare a nadie que no sea nuestra princesa. De eso…pueden estar completamente seguros."

"¿Y que estas dispuesto a hacer para cambiar eso?"

Seiya, molesto, tomo el cristal de la mano de Taiki. "Entregare lo que nos piden para liberarnos de este tormento." Salio de aquel departamento.

Pero en el momento que la puerta del elevador se cerro, Seiya se detuvo y bajo el rostro una vez mas. Observo el precioso cristal. Era hermoso.

Y lo apretó.

Lo apretó con la fuerza que se le había negado durante todo ese tiempo.

Lo era. Y se maldijo mentalmente. Era un traidor.

Pero no podía.

No estaba dispuesto a terminar con ella.

"_¡Maldición!"_

No podía terminar con ella.

Y con la estrella que también crece dentro de ella.

Estrella que _también_ forma parte de él.

•

•

**X • x • X • x • X • X • x • X • x • X • X • x • X • x • X • X • x • X • x • X**

_**¡Hola!**_

**X • X**

**Resuri-chan** – No por favor, no deseo ser la causante de tantas muertes. No te preocupes, intentare llevar esto de la mejor manera posible. Que bien que hayas decidido leer, se agradece. Espero te continué agradando.

**Serina **– Yo también espero que todo salga bien. Con que les siga entreteniendo y pueda mantener la paz para los corazones que buscan armonía. No te preocupes por que Seiya sabe ser valiente.

**tSuKi Ai KoU **– Si, no te preocupes por que aunque son pequeñines, los capítulos seguirán actualizándose rapidito. Aunque confesare que hay cosas que tendrán que venir antes de que Serena realmente realice que esta sucediendo.

**Erill **– Muchas gracias por todos tus buenos deseos. Ya somos dos quienes adoramos al mismo hombre. Me alegra que toda esta idea te este agradando. Espero que poco a poco la historia siga evolucionando y cuando lo haga…que te siga gustando.

**Danyseren **– No, no, al contrario, ese tipo de preguntas son exactamente las que hay que entender para saber lo que realmente esta sucediendo. Pero no te preocupes ya que esa misma pregunta se responderá con puntos y comas.

**-Devil-Azul- **- Y gracias a que hay quienes esperan la actualización de las historias es que intento escribir rápido. Asimismo, espero que este capitulo también te haya dejado con deseos de seguir leyendo mas, espero.

**Nande-chan **– Al contrario, espero que haya ido bien en todos tus exámenes. Gracias por robarles un poco de tu tiempo para leer. Te aseguro que lo que esta sucediendo llenara cada una de las dudas que puedas tener en el aire. Lo prometo.

**Kokoro-chan **– Mientras puedo intento escribir y relajarme del estrés del mundo. Y esto me relaja. Y mientras pueda ayudar a alguien hacer lo mismo, prometo que no parare de hacerlo. Espero que lo que viene en esta historia te siga agradando.

**IKITA **– Que bien. Me encanta saber que esta es una manera de distracción para ti también. A pesar de lo pequeño de los capítulos prometo intentar actualizar aunque sea una vez a la semana. Pero tampoco puedo asegurar nada, haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

**Mariana **– Lo estoy siguiendo y espero que también puedas hacerlo. Gracias por desarrollar la paciencia que muchas veces a mi me falta por que me vuelvo loca por escribir otro capitulo.

**X • X**

• ♥ • **_Serenity Kou • ♥ •_**


	8. ¡Vive! Esperanza de Existencia

**X • x • X • x • X**

• **_UMBROSA_** **_AFICIÓN_ •**

**X • x • X • x • X**

_**Nada me pertenece, solo la idea de la historia con los personajes de SM.**_

**X • x • X • x • X**

• **_CAPITULO_ •**

• **_VIII_ •**

• **_¡VIVE! ESPERANZA DE EXISTENCIA_ •**

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

•

"¿Y que estas dispuesta a dar a cambio?"

La guerrera no dio respuesta. En realidad si la dio. La guerrera dio una respuesta en silencio. Su silencio fue su respuesta. Respuesta que fue entendida por la mujer que ella reverenciaba.

"Admiro el valor que tienes para presentarte a mi con el atrevimiento que has mostrado." Fue ella misma quien tuvo el honor de caminar hacia la guerrera. "¿Realmente, Sailor Star Fighter, estas dispuesta a darme tu vida, la vida de tu planeta, a cambio de la vida que pido?"

Fighter, una vez más, no respondió. Es mas, ni siquiera tenía el valor de levantar el rostro y dejar que esa mujer viera en ella el acto de cobardía y traición que estaba cometiendo.

"¡No!"

Fighter levanto el rostro, sorprendida, por lo que acababa de escuchar. Observo como un poder extraño se acerco a ella, pero no pudo evadirlo.

El impacto hizo que la Sailor fuera herida gravemente, pero al caer pesadamente al suelo no lo hizo ella, la estrella Fighter, lo hizo aquella apariencia que había aprendido a amar mas y mas con el paso de los días al lado de la mujer que sigue presente en cada decisión que toma. Esta era una de esas.

Seiya intento ponerse de pie, pero no pudo. Había fallado. Se recrimino mentalmente. Había fallado en intentar proteger a todo lo que ama y no esta dispuesto a perder.

Seiya solo espero. Quizás un ataque igual llegara y ese sea su fin. El fin de una estrella que solo estaba viviendo con vida prestada. La estrella guardiana de Fighter estaba por morir completamente, pero hubo quien decidió salvarlo. Pero Yaten no había pensado en su compañero todo el tiempo, también pensaba en el planeta que esta vinculado a la vida de esa estrella.

Pero en lugar de un ataque igual, Seiya sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a congelarse.

"Tu valentía me ha llevado a querer divertirme. Concederé lo que pides y dejare que tu planeta viva…" Sonrió tiernamente. "…Pero a cambio de tu sufrimiento eterno." La sonrisa desapareció. "Desde ese ataúd de cristal serás eternamente testigo de cómo termino poco a poco con todo lo que amas. No te arrepentirás por que sabrás que todo lo que hiciste……lo hiciste por amor."

Las manos de Seiya ya no podían moverse, se habían congelado, al igual que sus piernas y cuerpo, lo único que aun se mantenía movible fue su cabeza. Únicamente fue una solitaria lágrima la que se deslizo por su mejilla. "¿Amor? ¿Cómo puedes saber tu lo que es amor?"

Ella volvió a sonreír y camino hasta arrodillarse frente a él. "Nunca desee lastimarte. Ni a ti, ni a…" Silenció para recapacitar lo que estaba por decir. "…llegara el momento que todo lo que conoces como paz desaparezca. ¿Y que mejor momento que desaparecer todo ahora? Ahora que aun los corazones de los que habitan este universo son débiles al dolor."

Coloco una mano sobre la cabeza de Seiya.

Calidez extraña.

"¿Qu – Quien eres tu?" Seiya musito, sintiendo el frió de sus labios y lo poco que estos podían moverse ya. "¿Qu – Quien……re – realmente……e – eres tu?"

"¿Quién soy yo? Yo soy aquella que salvaste tantas veces y que ahora te esta haciendo pagar ese error." Ella alejo su mano de inmediato. "Te di el poder para destruir todo lo que conoces como vida humana. Les di el poder para ser inmortales, pero fallaste. Fallaste al traicionar tu misión. Yo solo pedí la vida de la mujer que representa mi único peligro en este universo. Pero fallaste. Poco te importo la princesa que estabas destinado a proteger. Poco te importo tu planeta. Y has venido a mí, pidiéndome de rodillas que le perdone la vida a…no a tu planeta, no a tu princesa…sino a la única luz que deseo extinguir. Todo hubiera sido fácil…" Lo miro y observo las facciones del hombre. "…Seiya…"

Seiya ya no pudo sorprenderse por escuchar su nombre en labios de esa mujer. Su cuello comenzaba a ser tan frió como ya lo era su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos.

Y sonrió.

Seiya sonrió al sentir mentalmente la misma calidez que lo envolvía todas las noches cuando ella estaba a su lado. ¿Ella? Si. La mujer por quien intento todo. Mentalmente dibujo la escena perfecta. Ella, su también princesa, sosteniendo con amor la razon de su separación.

"…Se – Serena…"

El hielo lo cubrió por completo. Con mayor rapidez el hielo tomo forma.

Esa mujer lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar el rostro. "Hasta en tus últimos segundos pensabas en ella." Levanto el rostro, un rostro lleno de hermosura, para verlo. "¿Realmente era amor?"

•

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

Serena se estremeció al sentir el dolor de su pecho. "…Seiya…" Solamente un nombre pudo mencionar sus labios. Era él, estaba segura. Estaba segura que fue él quien la llamo.

Sabia que querer salir y correr seria inútil. No se lo permitirán las mujeres que han cuidado de ella con devoción. Pero si lloro, una vez más, por él.

"¿Quieres jugar conmigo?"

Serena volteo hacia la puerta. Ahí, parada, esperando, y con una enorme sonrisa, Hotaru esperaba una respuesta mientras sostenía una caja entre sus manos. Una vez más, Serena no respondió y volvió a regresar la mirada hacia la ventana.

"Estoy segura que te encantara este juego." Hotaru persistió. "Se llama……se llama _Buscando una estrella_."

El nombre hizo que Serena volviera a voltear y observo como Hotaru se sentaba sobre la cama y comenzaba a sacar unas cuantas piezas del juego.

"¿E - Estrella?"

Hotaru levanto, impactada, el rostro para ver a su princesa. Era la primera vez que parecía que su princesa realmente ponía atención a lo que se le decía. La niña sonrió ante su primer logro.

"Si……y estoy segura que te encantara." Serena se levanto de la silla y camino para sentarse en la misma cama en la que su pequeña guardiana acababa de acomodar las piezas. "¿Quieres comenzar tu?"

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

•

"¡Es un estupido!"

"Es suficiente, Yaten, no ganaremos absolutamente nada insultándolo. Ahora, ahora ni eso puede regresarlo."

Yaten se derrumbó sobre el sofá, olvidándose que era observado, y lloro desconsoladamente por la perdida de quien consideraba como un hermano. "¡Es un estupido! ¿Di……di mi energía por un estupido? ¿Es así como el idiota agradece lo que hice por él? ¿Es así como nos traiciona? ¿Es así como……como traiciona a la mujer que juro amaría por siempre? ¿Y ella? ¿Qué dirá nuestra princesa en cuanto se entere de lo que ese estupido hizo?"

"Ella…" Taiki sollozo, al igual que Yaten, olvidando que tenían una misión y no era precisamente llorar, sintiendo el dolor de la perdida del que consideraba como también un hermano. "…morirá con él. Y todo, Yaten, todo lo que hemos hecho…"

"Habrá sido inútil. Todo… ¡Maldición! …todo lo que hice fue echado a la borda por ese imbécil."

•

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

"Has estado muy pensativa y poco has dicho de todo esto. ¿Te sucede algo?"

Setsuna sonrió al ver a Michiru entrar a su habitación. "¿Qué te parece?" Mostró una revista. Michiru camino hasta tomarla.

"Muy lindo."

"Pienso regalárselo."

"Estoy segura que le encantara. Ha mostrado mejoría, hace unos minutos Hotaru me platico que jugó con ella. Aunque fue poco el tiempo, Hotaru estaba realmente feliz."

"Me alegro. Hotaru, mas que verla como una amiga, mantiene en todo momento la importancia que debemos darle a nuestra princesa solamente por que es nuestro deber."

"¿Acaso te ha molestado eso, Setsuna?"

"No, claro que no. Lo que me molesta y quizás me reprendo yo misma, es que estamos haciendo exactamente lo contrario."

"No te entiendo. Estamos con ella, cuidamos de ella y…"

"Y no entendemos lo que ella quiere o necesita. Hotaru, por el contrario, parece saberlo. Aunque sea con una sonrisa tímida o invisible, Hotaru es feliz de estar a su lado. ¿No lo has sentido, Michiru? ¿O tan solo soy yo? ¿Soy yo quien se ha perdido de la noción del tiempo?"

Michiru observo a su compañera. Setsuna sonreía mientras continuaba ojeando la revista. "¿A que te refieres con _perder el tiempo_?"

"Es una metáfora. No hay por que darle importancia." Dejo de ver la revista y regreso a la página que había mostrado a Michiru con anterioridad. "¿Realmente crees que le guste?"

"Estoy segura."

"En ese caso, ¿Quieres acompañarme?"

"Prefiero quedarme con ella. ¿Te dije que Hotaru logro que saliera al jardín?"

Setsuna se detuvo antes de salir. "¿En verdad?" Michiru asintió. "Eso es algo que me causa felicidad después de tanto tiempo. Es posible que esa niña pueda lograr lo que nosotras no hemos podido durante esta semana."

"Ya lo esta logrando, Setsuna. Hotaru siempre ha sido una niña especial."

Ambas sonrieron.

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

•

"Nunca quise causarle daño ni a ustedes, ni a mis estrellas, pero sobre todo…" La princesa de un planeta lejano dejo caer las lágrimas que había contenido. Lagrimas que al mismo tiempo mostraban su arrepentimiento por algo que ella ni siquiera había creado, pero había propiciado. "…sobre todo a ella. A su princesa. Yo……yo no se que hacer para que este error no termine extinguiendo la vida de un planeta que nos ofreció refugio cuando nosotras mas lo necesitamos."

"Pedir perdón es insuficiente para remediar todo el daño que ustedes ya han creado. Lo peor no es que ya lo hayan comenzado…si no que están dispuestas a terminarlo."

"Tu también eres una guerrera dispuesta a morir por tu misión, ¿No es eso cierto?" Haruka no respondió a una pregunta que carecía de importancia ya que eso era más que obvio. "Ellas también lo están…….por mi. Hemos sufrido mucho. La paz no se nos fue concedida desde que conocimos este planeta. Nada volvió a ser igual a pesar de que mis guardianas intentaban hasta lo imposible para que yo regresara la luz que alguna vez reino en Kinmoku…pero no pude."

Haruka, molesta, se levanto de la silla y se dispuso a tocar el rostro de la princesa y sostenerlo con fuerza, pero no pudo al estar a centímetros de hacerlo. En cambio apretó los puños con fuerza. "¿Para que culparnos a nosotras? ¿Para que terminar con lo que estaba por comenzar a ser perfecto? Ella era feliz, realmente feliz. Sus ojos resplandecían ante cualquier sonrisa. Estos años le ayudaron a madurar. Le ayudaron a reconocerse a si misma y aceptar lo que la vida le había regalado. Su vida estaba por ser complementada. ¿Qué culpa tuvimos nosotras de todo lo que ustedes sufrían?"

"Mi estrella me lo juro. Ella juro que nunca existiría otra mujer en su vida que no fuera yo. Y fui yo quien, aprensivamente, la condene a una lealtad que posiblemente ella no deseaba mas."

"¿Fighter?"

Kakyuu respondió con un simple movimiento de cabeza. Recordar el momento en el que condeno a su estrella la hizo sufrir como ya ha sufrido desde que ella misma empezó a sentir las consecuencias de ese error. "Por favor…no pido pelear por que no tengo las fuerzas para poder hacerlo. Tampoco pido que me muestren una sonrisa que seria fingida. Solo deseo regresar a mi planeta y morir junto con el y con mi……con mi estrella."

Haruka observo la expresión de la gobernante. Era verdad, sabia que si esa batalla continuaba esa princesa no seria capaz ni de defenderse. De momento se pregunto si lo que esas tres guerreras estaban evitando era eso…la perdida de su princesa.

•

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

"¿Te gusta?"

Setsuna y Michiru observaron el rostro inexpresivo de su protegida y entristecieron al no ver ninguna reacción. Setsuna dejo el vestido sobre la cama y se sentó junto a ella.

"¿Y esto?" Setsuna pregunto al momento que señalo lo que colgaba del cuello de la rubia.

Serena bajo el rostro para ver lo que se le señalaba y sonrió mientras tocaba la estrella que colgaba de la cadena.

Setsuna y Michiru se miraron al ver esa reacción en quien hasta el momento no había hablado con ellas. Setsuna se levanto y le pidió con la mirada a su compañera guardiana que salieran. Michiru siguió.

"Gracias."

Ambas se miraron antes de voltear. ¿Había eso sido…? Giraron para observar una linda sonrisa en el rostro de su princesa mientras al mismo tiempo estiraba el brazo para tomar el regalo que le habían hecho.

Michiru fue la primera que regreso corriendo para abrazar a su única preocupación.

•

**X • x • X • x • X • X • x • X • x • X • X • x • X • x • X • X • x • X • x • X**

**_¡Hola!_**

Espero les continué gustando.

_**¡Gracias!**_

**X • X**

**Adriana **– Que bien verte por aquí de nuevo. Gracias por regresar. Intentare subir un capitulo por semana para no tener que esperar mucho por las pequeñeces de capítulos. Agradezco tu apoyo.

**-Devil-Azul- **- Claro, hay que esperar para saber que sucedió con Seiya y que sucederá con Serena, sus cuatro guardianas, Kakyuu y todos los demás. Me agrada saber que los capítulos son algo imaginables.

**Danyseren **– Todo tiene razon de ser. Así como también todo tiene su momento. Mientras tanto espero que cada uno de esos momentos pueda ser disfrutado en su totalidad. Gracias a ti por dejar tus comentarios.

**tSuKi Ai KoU **– Soy yo quien no puede esperar a continuar actualizando para que vean lo que tengo en mente. Todo esta en el momento. Todo sucede y a la vez sucede nada. Espero actualizar rápido. Agradezco tu seguimiento a mi historia.

**ORKIDEA **– Te aseguro que esos _'¿que ira a suceder?'_ serán respondidos en su totalidad y no dejaran absolutamente nada al aire. Creo que es la primera vez que lo haré, pero haré la prueba para ver si realmente funciona. Agradezco que sigas leyendo a pesar de no poder tener mucho tiempo.

**Serenalucy** – Creo que cada historia siempre tiene su lado trágico. Esta por supuesto no es diferencia. Claro, solo se necesita leer cuidadosamente y saber lo que cada palabra quiere decir. Te agradezco que sigas la historia.

**Resuri-chan **– No, no lo he matado…hasta ahora. Mala no soy, claro que no, ¿Cómo podría si él es mi amor? Espero actualizar la próxima semana. Intento, intento seguirla de la mejor manera posible.

**Nande-chan **– Creeme, hay veces que incluso yo soy la confundida, pero intento sacar lo mejor posible las escenas. Espero que esto siga teniendo sentido. Me da gusto que te haya ido bien en tus notas.

**IKITA** – En definitiva tienes razon, todos contra todos. Pero todo en esta vida tiene razon del porque. Espero que lo que lo que esta por suceder, y lo que ya esta pasando ahora, siga queriéndote continuar leer.

**Serina **– No se como consideres esto, si bueno o malo. Pero no te preocupes, espero que pronto podamos tener más respuestas. Respuestas y explicaciones que puedan satisfacer la curiosidad de todos.

**BombonSeiya **– Yo lo adoro. Aquí ya esta el otro capitulo subido. Espero también te guste.

**X • X**

• ♥ • **_Serenity_** **_Kou_** • ♥ •


	9. ¡Pluto! La culpa de retención

**X • x • X • x • X**

• **_UMBROSA_** **_AFICIÓN_ •**

**X • x • X • x • X**

_**Nada me pertenece, solo la idea de la historia con los personajes de SM.**_

**X • x • X • x • X**

• **_CAPITULO_ •**

• **_IX_ •**

• **_¡PLUTO! LA CULPA DE RETENCIÓN_ •**

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

•

"¡Star Sensitive…Inferno!"

"¡Healer, basta!"

"¡Star Sensitive…Inferno!"

"¡Healer es inútil!"

"¡Star Sensitive…!"

Healer no pudo lanzar ese último ataque porque la mano de su compañera se lo prohibió. "Basta, Healer, es imposible."

Healer cayó. "¿Por qué, Maker? ¿Por –?"

"Por que ustedes se han propuesto ir en contra de lo que yo ordene." Ambas Sailor ni siquiera voltearon, tan solo se arrodillaron y giraron para rendir respeto a quien estaba causándoles tanto dolor. "La estrella detrás de ustedes ha decidió ir en contra de todo lo que yo ordene. ¿Ustedes intentar hacer lo mismo?"

"No." Maker respondió al momento. No había tiempo para pensar. "No podríamos."

"Me complace escuchar eso. Mis planes han cambiado y no deseo mas la muerte de la princesa lunar." Ambas Sailors levantaron el rostro, sorprendidas. "No me miren de esa manera." Sus ojos se enfocaron en el enorme cristal que cubría a una estrella agonizante. "La quiero aquí." Maker y Healer se miraron. "Quiero tener a esa princesa personalmente frente a mi. Deseo ver el sufrimiento de ambos al verse morir uno frente a otro."

"¿Qué obtendremos nosotras a cambio?"

La mujer, molesta, logro que ambas Starlights se impactaran con fuerza contra el cristal que protegía a su compañera guerrera. Las heridas que ese pequeño ataque logro causarles les impidió ponerse de pie de inmediato.

"¿No lo han entendido? Yo poseo la fuerza que ninguna de ustedes podrá llegar a tener." Con un pequeño movimiento, los ojos de esa hermosa mujer se enfocaron en Seiya e irremediablemente su mirada se transformo en otra que esas dos Sailors, ahora de pie, no conocían. "¡Mintieron!" Ataco el mismo cristal que ella había creado, pero su ataque solo fue absorbido, como lo había sido el de Healer. "Me traicionaron. Pero nunca más permitiré que eso suceda." En seguida miro a las otras dos guerreras. "Si ustedes llegan a fallar tal y como él lo hizo……todo estará perdido para ustedes."

Las dos Kinmokuseinas volvieron a reverenciarle tal y como lo habían hecho anteriormente. "No lo haremos." Las palabras de Maker aseguraron más que lealtad. "Regresaremos y cuando lo hagamos…"

"…No regresaremos con las manos vacías." Healer concluyo.

Siendo lo más sensato que esa mujer había escuchado, dio media vuelta para desaparecer tal y como había aparecido.

•

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

Serena no necesitaba más la compañía de quienes cuidan de ella. Lo agradecía, pero desde que Hotaru le mostró el camino, ella había deseado caminar por los caminos de ese jardín como ahora lo estaba haciendo.

Sola.

Y a media noche.

Era extraño, muy extraño. Cada vez que ella desea admirar la luz de su guardiana, la luna parece no querer compartir el mismo deseo.

Pero aun así la noche era hermosa. Las miles de estrellas la hipnotizaron.

Había querido ignorar la fresca brisa. Se abrazo a si misma intentando mantener su cuerpo con la temperatura adecuada, pero el frió de la noche era mas fuerte que su voluntad.

Pero aun así no quería regresar. No aun.

Dentro de ese mundo en donde solamente existe él, Serena aseguraba la tranquilidad de quienes ama. Pero dudaba de la propia. Dentro de ese mundo lleno de ternura, Serena podía vivir la vida perfecta. Una vida que él estaba dispuesto a darle, ella lo sabía.

Pero una nueva ventisca la hizo regresar a ese mundo frió.

"Así que aquí has estado. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no corres como lo hiciste con Seiya?"

Serena no se movió. Observo a cada una de las dos Sailors. Sabía muy bien lo que venían a buscar. Correr o mantenerse en el mismo lugar daría el mismo resultado. Ellas terminaran atacándola. Peor aun, terminaran arrancándole la vida de quien ella esta dispuesta a proteger……sin que ellas lo sepan.

Maker se separo de Healer y rodeo a Serena. "¿No pelearas? ¿Qué esperas para transformarte?"

Serena no se movió.

"Tienes miedo una vez mas, ¿Es eso? ¿O no quieres lastimarnos por el lindo recuerdo de cuando fuimos aliadas?"

Serena tampoco miro a Healer.

"Imagino que el momento de la resignación ha llegado. Sabes que todo lo que hagas será inútil y por eso no intentas hacer más. ¿Es eso?"

Serena tampoco volteo para ver a Maker.

"Llegamos a reconocer que eras una magnifica guerrera, por lo que decidimos pelear a tu lado y creer en ti. Pero tú a cambio nos regalaste la desdicha de la guerra entre nosotras. Tú a cambio cambiaste la forma de vida de nuestra princesa, de Fighter e incluso de nosotras."

Serena intento ignorar a Healer, pero no pudo. Junto ambas manos sobre su pecho e hizo una plegaria interna. Levanto el rostro e intento observar cada estrella, pero cada estrella comenzaba a desaparecer al ella sentir que ambas Starlights se preparaban para atacar.

¿Eso la llevaría a él? Quizás lo haría y con ella también ira la razón de un gran corazón.

Sailor Star Healer levanto lo más alto que pudo su estrella guerrera.

Sailor Star Maker estiro los brazos lo más largo que pudo para sostener con fuerza su estrella guerrera y apuntar con ella a la mujer que no parecía hacer el mínimo esfuerzo de protegerse.

Ambas Starlights se miraron y movieron la cabeza al mismo tiempo, entendiendo la señal de la otra.

"¡Star Sensitive…!"

"¡Star Gentle…!"

Ambas Sailors, sin notarlo una de la otra, bajaron el rostro. Se disponían a atacar y herir a quien en alguna vez ellas creyeron. Pero estaban dispuestas a hacer esto.

Lo estaban.

"¡…Inferno…!"

"¡…Uterus…!"

Ambas estrellas brillaron y dirigieron sus ataques a la princesa lunar. Sabían que, en alguna parte de sus corazones, no existía el odio suficiente y eso las enfurecía aun más.

En cuanto ambos ataques colisionaron, dentro de esa luz se encontraba ella. Lo habían repetido una vez y continuaran repitiéndoselo hasta que finalmente puedan ser libres.

Ordenes……son ordenes.

En cuanto el ataque sin razon pudo llegar a su fin, ambas estrellas cayeron antes de verla a ella ahí tirada, inconsciente y con su firma de victoria. Al levantar el rostro y verla, Sailor Healer y Maker encontraron a una Serena soñante.

Serena mantenía los ojos cerrados y apretando fuertemente sus manos entre ellas. Alrededor de ella se encontraba la barrera que el dije de estrella que mantenía entre sus manos había creado.

Ambas Starlights se pusieron de pie impactadas por el calor de esa defensa. Una energía tan conocida que, sabiendo que no estaba por ninguna parte, asegurarían que fue la estrella presa quien la protegió.

Serena ni siquiera quería abrir los ojos y saber que él no estaba ahí. Pero sus ojos lloraron porque dentro de ella sabía que él estaba ahí, pero que quizás nunca mas lo vuelva a ver. Lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse con más fuerza al único recuerdo que tiene de él y el único que le ha brindado protección.

Maker y Healer enfurecieron. A pesar de no estar mas con ellas, su compañera guerrera continuaba traicionando todo por lo que han peleado.

"¡Star Sensitive…Inferno!"

Healer no hesito. Odiaba el pensamiento de derrota y sobre todo de perder lo que ella más ama. Encontrarse en un dilema solo podía causar problemas. Tal y como sucedió con su compañera.

"¡Deep Submerge!"

El ataque de la Starlight no pudo llegar a su objetivo al ser detenido por el de la otra Sailor. Rodeándola, Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Pluto y Saturn, protegieron activamente a la descendiente lunar.

"No podemos arriesgarnos a una batalla en la que estaríamos prácticamente en desventaja."

"¿Qué estas diciendo, Pluto? La desventaja la tienen ellas al ser solo dos."

Pluto giro levemente el rostro para ver a su compañera Uranus. Había hablado lo más suave que pudo para que solo ella la escuchara, pero la guardiana del tiempo sabía perfectamente que las dos Starlights delante de ellas también escuchaban. Pero eso no era lo único que la Sailor sabia. Ella lo había visto como una premonición en sueños, pero lo ignoraba cada vez que veía la hermosa sonrisa de su princesa frente a ella.

Pero la mujer que ahora protegían era la misma que en sus sueños llego a presentarse. Culpabilidad fue el único sentimiento de la guardiana. Culpabilidad por haber ignorado el llanto de su princesa en sus sueños. Y ahora, al ver a quienes se habían convertido en sus enemigas, Sailor Pluto finalmente concluyo que no solamente se trataba del doloroso sentimiento de su princesa.

Esa……no era ninguna guerra como cualquier otra. Con lágrimas en los ojos, sabiendo su destino, Sailor Pluto empujo a Uranus para que abrazara a Serena. "¡Llévensela!"

"Pero Plu – "

"¿Qué esperan?"

Neptune, Uranus y Saturn se miraron. No querían dejar a su compañera atrás. ¿Qué era lo que su amiga estaba por hacer?

Saturn, quizás entendiendo el dolor de su también mama adoptiva, camino hasta tomar la mano de Pluto. "Yo peleare a tu lado……mama-Setsuna."

Pero Sailor Pluto soltó la mano de la Sailor mas joven. "Tu deber, Sailor Saturn, ira mas allá que una simple pelea como esta. Tu deber será aquel que puedas leer en los ojos de nuestra princesa. No lo olvides, pequeña Saturn, nunca olvides que tu posees un poder mas allá del caos y la creación. Eres la única de nosotras que realmente puede regresarle la sonrisa a nuestra princesa." Bajo el rostro para sonreírle a quien ciertamente considera una hija. "Yo creo y confió en ti."

"Conmovedor pero, ¿Piensas pelear tu sola contra nosotras?" Maker fue irónica y no estaba dispuesta a dejar ir a esas mujeres con su única llave para su libertad.

Sailor Pluto levanto su llave del tiempo. "¡Vamos! ¡Váyanse!"

Las otras tres volvieron a dudar, pero no pudieron hacerlo más al recordar que solamente tienen una misión. Uranus tomo la mano de Serena, pero Serena peleo para que la soltara. "¡Sailor Pluto!" Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Estaba la Sailor dispuesta a arriesgar todo por ella?

"Perdóname……Princesa." Pluto regreso la mirada a sus oponentes, no quería que ella viera las lagrimas que también habían llenado sus ojos. Perdón fue lo único que pudo pedir al sentir la culpabilidad sobre sus hombros.

"¡Pluto!" Serena peleo con Uranus para que la dejara ir. Pero Uranus no miro atrás y continúo llevándola casi a la fuerza.

Pluto solo escuchaba los gritos de Serena alejándose. Apretó los ojos para no perder la concentración. Pero las risas de sus oponentes hicieron que terminara abriéndolos.

"¿De que te servirá esto? Hagan lo que hagan, nosotras la encontraremos. En el rincón menos habitado de este universo, la encontraremos. No hay forma de cambiar esto. Y tu, guardiana del tiempo, lo sabes muy bien."

Pluto observo cada gesto de Maker. Las palabras de la Sailor le causaron escalofríos. Ella estaba segura que al menos les daría el tiempo necesario para salir a sus compañeras. No importaba lo que tuviera que dar.

"¡Dead……Scream!"

Las otras dos esquivaron fácilmente el que consideraron un ataque muy débil. "¿Es de esta manera en la que piensas retenernos?" Healer rió. "En ese caso…no tiene caso esperar mas. ¡Star Sensitive……Inferno!"

Pluto, con dificultad, pudo liberarse del que estaba por ser un ataque muy diferente al que solía conocer de ellas. Definitivamente esas Sailors no eran las mismas.

"Me pregunto cuanto tiempo podrás seguir esquivando."

Pluto volvió a tomar con fuerza su llave del tiempo. La dejo frente a ella e hizo que esta flotara por si sola. Cerró los ojos una vez mas, intentando recobrar la concentración que había perdido segundos atrás. No importaba el tiempo, Pluto estaba dispuesta a cedérselos a sus compañeras.

Ambas Starlights observaron con admiración la separación de la llave con su centro. La llave del tiempo cayó pesadamente al césped una vez que no era más necesaria.

Pluto tomo la única arma que ha sabido ocultar. Tomo su talismán y este brillo al ser despertado sin la ayuda de la llave eterna. Healer y Maker se miraron. No estaban dispuestas a perder ante una sola Sailor. No estaban dispuestas a perder lo que tanto trabajo les ha constado obtener.

"¡Star Sensitive…Inferno!"

"¡Star Gentle…Uterus!"

Pluto se había preparado. Estaba lista para enmendar el error que había hecho al haber callado sus premoniciones. "¡Pluto…Planet……Garnet…Ball!"

Un poder diferente al que habían conocido. Un poder que superaba al que ellas habían lanzado juntas. ¿Este era el verdadero poder de la legendaria guardiana que protege el tiempo?

Por primera vez, Maker y Healer se rindieron. Ambas bajaron sus estrellas y esperaron a que ese misterioso poder llegara a ellas. Quizás así terminarían con toda esa culpa. Quizás finalmente termine esa condena. Una condena que ellas no habían pedido. Mentalmente pidieron perdón a su planeta, a su gente, a Fighter, pero sobre todo…a su…

"¡Princesa!"

El cuerpo de su soberana cayó pesadamente sobre los brazos de Maker, quien la sostuvo a tiempo para que no lo hiciera al césped.

Pluto cayó. Sabía que ya no podía hacer más. El tiempo, para la guardiana del tiempo, se detuvo. Su único pensamiento fue a Uranus, pidiendo proteger a quien ella tanto quiere también. Sus ojos se cerraron, dejando que la debilidad de su cuerpo fuera absorbida por su mente y corazón.

"Pri – Prince –"

"Y…ya…" Kakyuu intento sonreír aunque fuera la última vez. Un cuerpo tan débil como el de ella jamás podría soportar un ataque como el que estuvo apunto de acabar con sus guardianas. "…ya no………tendrán que……elegir." Ella lo sabía.

Y eso fue lo que esas Sailors siempre temieron.

Que su princesa pusiera su vida antes que la vida de su planeta y de la gente que intenta vivir en la armonía que alguna vez fue reinada por ella misma.

"Princesa yo la salvar –"

Healer cayó y pesadas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas al ver la mano de su princesa caer sin vida sobre el que se había convertido en campo de batalla.

Una batalla que, sin imaginarse esto e intentando evitar esta tragedia, ambas estrellas habían ocasionado.

•

**X • x • X • x • X • X • x • X • x • X • X • x • X • x • X • X • x • X • x • X**

_**¡Hola!**_

Espero les haya gustado. Gracias por seguir leyendo.

**X • X**

**Nande-chan **– Es bello y es durmiente, pero no creo que todo se solucione con un beso. ¿Esa mujer misteriosa? Si, tienes razon, es misteriosa pero espero que la espera no dure mucho.

**Erill **– No, si leíste bien. La mujer que congelo a Seiya es el misterio en persona. Ni yo misma aun no se quien es, pero espero que me puedas acompañar a revelar su identidad pronto.

**Resuri-chan **– Espero que pueda llevar esta historia a un punto en el que pueda agradarte. Se que no quieres que le suceda nada a Seiya pero, ¿Qué es una historia de misterio sin misterio?

**Danyseren **– Se que es confuso y te aseguro que intento hacer todo lo posible para que se pueda entender de la mejor manera. Todo tiene su momento y Serena también va a tener el suyo. Te lo aseguro.

**tSuKi Ai KoU **– Que bien, me encanta que ya pienses quien es. Espero que en el momento que se sepa quien es, tú no te hayas equivocado. Espero que no.

**Adri **– No hay nada mejor que saber que la historia te esta agradando. Todos preguntan lo mismo de quien es la persona que congelo a Seiya y que tiene en control a las otras Starlights, ¿Tienes alguna sospecha? Yo tengo muchas.

**Devil Azul **– Que bien que el capitulo anterior haya tenido interés, espero que este pueda seguir teniendo el mismo efecto. Espero que esa preocupación que tienes pueda desaparecer pronto con el paso de los capítulos.

**IKITA **– Espero que cualquier trauma que esta historia pueda ocasionar no sea causado por esta loca autora, al menos espero que el daño no sea muy grave. Prometo que esa pregunta y dudas que tienes llegaran a llenarse.

**Umi Kou ScorpiusAquarius **– No importa, lo importante es que finalmente leíste los dos capítulos pero sobre todo que te han gustado. Espero que pueda seguir actualizando más rápido.

**Serenalucy **– Dicho y echo, aquí tienes otro capitulo. Espero que también te haya gustado. Prometo que actualizare rapidito.

**ORKIDEA **– Que bien que hayas decidido acompañarme en esta historia también. Se agradece. Se que hay muchísimas cosas en el aire y que espero puedan ser respondidas a lo largo de la historia. Espero que este capitulo te haya agradado.

**X • X**

• ♥ • **_Serenity Kou • ♥ •_**


	10. ¡Confianza! Razon de amistad

**X • x • X • x • X**

• **_UMBROSA_** **_AFICIÓN_ •**

**X • x • X • x • X**

_**Nada me pertenece, solo la idea de la historia con los personajes de SM.**_

**X • x • X • x • X**

• **_CAPITULO_ •**

• **_X_ •**

• **_¡CONFIANZA! RAZÓN DE AMISTAD_ •**

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

•

"¡Serena!" Haruka corrió para sostener a Serena antes de que cayera. "¿Te sientes bien?"

Serena negó con la cabeza. "N – No puedo correr mas." Haruka y Michiru se miraron. Ni siquiera habían corrido por que Serena no se los permitió al ir a un paso muy lento. La palidez de su protegida aumentaba la preocupación de las dos mujeres y la niña.

"Pasaremos aquí la noche."

Serena levanto la cabeza para ver el lugar. Inevitablemente se sorprendio al reconocer el edificio tan conocido frente a ella.

"¿Aquí?" Hotaru pregunto al entender que Serena no tenia el valor de hacerlo.

"¿Tienen una mejor idea?" Haruka entro al edificio seguida por Michiru. Hotaru tomo la mano de Serena y le pidió entrar, pero Serena dudo.

Con un leve movimiento de mano, Hotaru le volvió a pedir a Serena entrar. Serena la siguió.

Entraron a un edificio vació. O al menos eso parecía. La luz de los días no parece satisfacer del todo a los residentes de la ciudad. De una ciudad que ya no ha vuelto a brillar como antes.

No quisieron tomar el riesgo de subir las escaleras así que optaron por la opción más fácil, el elevador. Llegaron al piso marcado y caminaron por el pequeño pasillo hasta llegar frente a un departamento que, irónicamente, tenia la puerta abierta.

Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru no pudieron sorprenderse al notar lo que ya sabían. Pero dudaban de la reacción que Serena fuera a tener.

Serena dio el primer paso para entrar, inmediatamente sintió escalofríos al sentir la soledad del que solía ser un departamento habitado. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada. El lugar estaba completamente desierto así como sucio.

"Vamos, necesitas descansar, aun estas muy débil." Michiru intento que Serena no pensara mas en lo que estaba viendo.

Serena sabia que Darien no estaría por ninguna parte. Sabía que él, al igual que sus amigas, habían sido arrebatados de ese planeta. Se culpo indudablemente. ¿Estaba ella en parte causando este dolor? Volteo a ver a sus otras tres compañeras, las que la seguían protegiendo y por quien tuvieron que dejar a otra atrás. ¿Esto estaba causando ella? El mundo maravilloso del que estaba despertando no era comparación al que realmente estaba viviendo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Ella era la culpable de todo esto y ni siquiera podía agradecerles a sus amigas que la protejan de esta manera. Ni siquiera podía confiar en ellas al confesar su más grande secreto, ese por el cual ni siquiera puede defenderse o transformarse.

"¿Serena, estas bien?" Hotaru volvió a tomar su mano. Serena recompenso la preocupación con una sonrisa. Pero la pesadez de sus ojos mostraba el cansancio de su cuerpo, un cuerpo que ya no era perteneciente solamente de ella.

Michiru y Haruka fueron las primeras en sentarse en unos sillones sin importarles el polvo que los cubría. No les importo. Hotaru les acompaño. Serena por el contrario prefirió salir al balcón.

Haruka fue la primera en seguir con la mirada a Serena. "¿Piensas seguir evadiendo la pregunta?" Michiru pregunto a su compañera al notar la mirada de Haruka. "Sabes que no es bueno."

"No es el momento, estoy segura de eso." Y aunque lo fuera, Haruka no tenía intenciones de, quizás, ser ella la lastimada. "Deseo que sea ella misma quien pueda confiar en nosotras."

"Ella no lo hará, papa-Haruka, a menos que nosotras le demos la confianza para poder decirlo."

"Prefiero esperar." Haruka cruzo los brazos dando a entender no querer profundizar un tema que estaba segura saldría perjudicando el sentimiento que mantienen por su princesa. "Deseo que sea ella misma quien en su momento confié en nosotras y llegue a revelar que fue lo que le paso en ese lugar."

"¿Y si nunca lo hace?"

"Entonces esperaremos, Michiru, sin importar que ella no pueda confiar en nosotras como solía confiar en ellas. Esperaremos mientras al mismo tiempo cumplimos con la misión por la cual seguimos aquí. Sin embargo nosotras nunca la defraudaremos y pelearemos a su lado pase…" Volteo hacia el bacón y vio a una Serena soñante nuevamente. "…lo que pase. Y pelearemos para proteger a nuestra princesa. Terminaremos el trabajo que las Sailors del sistema solar interior no pudieron comenzar."

•

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

"¿Qué es lo que hay que esperar? ¿Por qué no vamos por ella ahora? ¿Acaso tu también…?"

"Ya basta, Yaten, yo también estoy cansado. Yo también deseo terminar con esto lo más rápido posible. ¿Por qué mas podemos pelear? Ya no tenemos nada. Inclusive dudo en si continuar o terminar conmigo mismo."

Yaten quería reclamar, pero sabía que el sentimiento era compartido. Él también estaba cansado. Cansado de servir a quien les arrebato todo. Lo único por lo que podían pelear ahora era por esa gente que aun mantiene la esperanza de que su planeta vuelva a ser el que fue antes. Eso fue lo único que su princesa había deseado al salvarles la vida. Una vida que no era merecedora del amor de su soberana.

"Tan solo le daremos tiempo."

"¿Tiempo?"

"Tiempo para que pueda volver a ver la luz de su planeta……tal y como lo hicimos nosotros la ultima vez que salimos de Kinmoku." Taiki parecía tener otro semblante. Uno que no había tenido para darle el poder de no dudar ante cualquier acción.

"Hagas lo que hagas o planees lo que planees, Seiya estará ahí."

Taiki no miro a su compañero. "Seiya terminara siendo lo que esta destinado a ser después de la muerte de nuestra princesa……una estrella sin luz. Aunque se haga el intento inútil de mantenerlo con vida……Seiya no tendrá el tiempo para ver por última vez a la mujer por quien decidió traicionarnos. Y ese, Yaten, ese será su peor castigo."

Yaten observo a Taiki. ¿Era ese el mismo compañero que no hace mucho dudaba en seguir con este martirio? No importo. Ya no importa nada.

Ya todo esta perdido. Y esas únicas dos estrellas serán la única esperanza para un planeta que lo único que puede tener ahora es……ilusión de un nuevo día.

Aunque fuera ya un planeta casi muerto, Kinmoku, al igual que ellos, mantenía un solo sueño. Sueño que también duerme dentro de aquella estrella atrapada. Aquel que han llamado tantas veces traidor.

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

•

A pesar de que pudo conciliar el sueño, Serena despertó al sentir frió. La noche no era gloriosa. El frió de esa noche la hacia temblar. Despertó dándose cuenta que se encontraba en la que alguna vez fuera la cama del hombre al que ni siquiera pudo darle una respuesta la ultima vez que se vieron. Entristeció ante el recuerdo.

Todo el tiempo que había estado lejos de él, lejos de sus amigas y lejos del mundo, Serena no quería ni podía entender que estaba pasando ni que había pasado.

Su mundo lo redujo a ella, ella y él. Aquel que tantas veces deseo volver a ver y que ahora posiblemente no vuelva a hacer nunca más.

A ella, él y su secreto.

Al ver la puerta noto la luz entrante por la ranura. No solo fue la luz, también fueron las voces que musitaban entre ellas. Era noche, eso lo sabia ella, y Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru…… ¿Aun se mantenían despiertas?

Bajo de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. Salio cuidando sus pasos y cuidando el resonar de ellos. En efecto, en la pequeña estancia estaban Michiru y Haruka sentadas en uno de los sillones. Hotaru solo dejaba descansar su cabeza sobre las piernas de su mama adoptiva. A pesar de que sus semblantes eran de cansancio, Serena noto que ninguna de ellas parecía querer cerrar los ojos.

Se pregunto porque. Se pregunto si se habían quedado despiertas hablando de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Pero no.

Ninguna de las tres hablaba. Ninguna de las tres se movía. Quizás la habían escuchado y por eso habían callado.

Pero no.

Segundos después, Serena vio a Haruka dejar sobre la mesa una taza de alguna bebida, posiblemente café. Michiru hizo lo mismo.

"Mama-Michiru, ¿Y si no regresa? ¿Y si mama-Setsuna no vuelve?"

Haruka y Michiru se miraron. "No hay marcha atrás, Hotaru. No podremos lamentarnos. Ella dio lo mejor de ser una guardiana. Pero aun así……puedo casi asegurar que ella regresara."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro, papa-Haruka?"

Haruka sonrió, pero no podía saberse si realmente era una sonrisa ya que el cansancio en su rostro daba a entender algo completamente diferente. "Por que ella, mi quería Hotaru, es……la guardiana del tiempo."

"Y la guardiana del tiempo nunca se ha dado por vencida." Hotaru observo la que a simple vista continuaba siendo una hermosa sonrisa de Michiru.

"Si. Se que así será." Hotaru misma sonrió. Esa confianza era la que necesitaba para seguir adelante.

"Sabes que puedes dormir si así lo deseas. Nosotras cuidaremos de ti."

Hotaru negó de inmediato con la cabeza. "No podría. Además tengo que ser una gran guerrera como ustedes y poder mantenerme despierta para poder velar el sueño de nuestra princesa."

Serena se sorprendio al saber la razon del desvelo de las tres guardianas que cuidan de ella.

"No te preocupes, Hotaru, ya has hecho demasiado. Duerme. Haruka y yo cuidaremos de ustedes dos. Además, aunque seamos guerreras, también somos humanas y el sueño es una parte esencial de ser una."

Hotaru volvió a negar. "Prefiero soñar despierta. Prefiero soñar en que algún día llegaremos a vivir dentro de la paz de un hermoso reino, tal como lo fue el milenio perdido. ¿Algún día podrá llegar ese sueño a realizarse?"

Haruka y Michiru se miraron. "Los sueños siempre son esperanzas para cualquier persona. Todos tenemos uno, Hotaru. Y cuando llegue el momento, el tuyo, quizás, sea el mas hermoso de todos." Michiru acaricio el cabello de su pequeña hija adoptiva.

"¿Será así? ¿Realmente mi sueño pueda llegar a realizarse?"

"¿Has olvidado que nuestra princesa también solía compartir un sueño así? Casi puedo asegurar que su sueño no ha cambiado."

"¿Y como puedes asegurarlo, papa-Haruka?"

Haruka no respondió de inmediato. No, no podía asegurarlo. La mujer que ahora cuidaban no es ni la sombra de lo que era antes. No podía asegurar nada por que ahora esta Serena parecía ni notar que ellas estaban dando todo por ella.

"Por que dentro de esa princesa, aun existe el inmenso amor que juro siempre tendría por este mundo. Por que aunque todo se vea terminado……esta princesa aun cree en la esperanza de un nuevo día. Y por que esta princesa, sobretodo ahora, no sabe como agradecerles a ustedes, sabiendo que esta no es su misión, el protegerme como lo han hecho."

Hotaru se sentó. Michiru levanto el rostro y Haruka volteo para ver a Serena parada en la entrada de la habitación.

"¿Te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas algo?" Michiru fue la primera en ponerse de pie y caminar hacia ella, pero Serena negó de inmediato con la cabeza.

"¿Te hemos despertado? Lo sentimos." Haruka también se puso de pie y se dirigió a ella, pero Serena también negó con la cabeza de inmediato.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Hotaru, por el contrario, se mantuvo en sentada en el mismo sillón. Serena, ahora con una ligera sonrisa, volvió a negar.

"Solo quiero…" Bajo el rostro para ver sus manos. "… ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?"

Haruka y Michiru se miraron. Michiru fue la primera en tomar la mano de Serena. "Claro que si." La llevo hasta el sillón y Serena se sentó entre Hotaru y Michiru. Haruka se mantuvo de pie.

"¿Quieres algo de tomar?"

Serena sonrió una vez más a Hotaru y volvió a negar con la cabeza. "Puedo…¿Puedo hablar con ustedes?"

La pregunta hizo que Haruka volteara a verlas. Esa misma pregunta en especial capto su atención.

"Cla – Claro te escuchamos." Michiru respondió después de titubear un poco al ver a Haruka.

"Quiero………quiero agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mi."

"No tienes por que." Haruka respondió mientras regresaba la mirada a través de la ventana. "Esa es nuestra obligación."

"No, no la es. Su obligación no es cuidar de mi."

¿Era así?

"No importa. Eso no cambia nuestra misión, por que después de todo…nuestra misión termina siempre siendo la misma…"

"…Proteger de ti." Hotaru concluyo lo que Haruka había comenzado.

Serena bajo el rostro. "No quiero confiar solamente en Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Pluto y Saturn. Ustedes han cuidado de mí como lo harían verdaderas amigas. Y eso quiero ser yo para ustedes……su amiga." Michiru y Hotaru se miraron. "Y entre amigas………no hay secretos……… ¿No es así?" Hotaru afirmo con la cabeza. "Quiero………quiero ser sincera. Quiero confiar en ustedes. ¿Pueden darme esa oportunidad? ¿Pueden dejar de verme como una carga, una misión, una princesa, para poder verme como una amiga?"

Haruka no se movió del lugar en el que estaba. Hotaru sonrió en respuesta, lo mismo que hizo Michiru.

"Por supuesto que puedes hacerlo." Michiru reinformo.

Serena volteo para ver a Haruka. Haruka sintió las miradas sobre ella, volteo para ver a las tres y sonrió. "Claro que si……koneko-chan."

Serena sonrió tímidamente al volver a escuchar el sobrenombre.

"A principio quería salir. Quería regresar con Mina, Rei, Amy, Lita y………y Darien. Rogué por mi libertad. Juro que intente de todo por liberarme de ese horrible lugar. Ellos no eran ellos. La frialdad de sus palabras solo podían causarme mas dolor. No quería seguir ahí. Lentamente sentí como la vida de mis mejores amigas comenzaban a extinguirse. Pedí verlas. Rogué que pararan esta absurda pelea. Pedí explicaciones. Rogué por saber que estaba pasando. Nadie me escucho. Nadie quería escucharme. Ellos no eran mas las estrellas que alguna vez viajaron por el universo para llegar a este planeta. No eran ellos. Hasta que……" Calló al no saber como poder continuar.

"¿Hasta que…?" Michiru apretó su mano levemente para reconfortarla a seguir continuando. Porque todo estaba bien.

"…Hasta que……hasta que él me escucho. Había algo……algo que yo había anhelado tiempo atrás. Yo anhele…….anhele volver a verlo, no de esa manera, no sin una sonrisa ni no llamándome _Odango_, pero si con la misma mirada. Llego el momento en el que no supe como, ni en que momento, desee no salir de su lado…jamás."

Hotaru, Michiru y Haruka se miraron impresionadas.

"Serena, ¿Estas diciendo que…?"

"Me enamore, Michiru." Esa sonrisa. Esa misma sonrisa que no habían vuelto a ver en ella apareció. Estaba ahí. Rozagante y tan hermosa como antes. Sus ojos brillaron, pero brillaron de forma diferente, ahora mantenían un brillo especial. Era ella. Esa era la mujer que cuando vieron la última vez, habían acordado en cenar juntas. No, no era ella. Esta era hermosa…mucho mas hermosa de lo que ya era.

"¿…T – u……T – u te…?"

"Él intentaba ser ese que llego a este planeta para destruir todo lo que se interpusiera a su paso……pero no pudo……no quiso. Yo me convertí en una base de energía para él y él……él se convirtió en una para mí." Bajo el rostro al ver los rostros inexpresivos de Michiru y Haruka y el rostro sorpresivo de Hotaru. "¿Cometí un error? ¿Cometí un error al haber arruinado nuestro futuro? Si. Lo hice. Y no puedo hacer más que pedir perdón. Pero aunque pida más de mil perdones, jamás………jamás podré arrepentirme por haber hecho lo que mi corazón me dictaba. Pero necesito saber, ¿Hice mal por ser yo? ¿Hice mal por haberle arrebatado mi corazón a todo el mundo y entregárselo solo a él?"

Hotaru, después de pensarlo mucho, fue la primera en tomar la mano de Serena. "Lo único que importa……es que tu estas bien y esa es mi esperanza para un hermoso sueño."

Serena sonrió en respuesta, agradeciendo el soporte de la pequeña. Miro a Michiru, quien bajo el rostro para no verla mas. Volteo para ver a Haruka, quien le dio la espalda para continuar viendo a través de la ventana.

"Pero yo también tengo culpas, si eso las hace sentir mejor." Había regresado. Haruka y Michiru se movieron para ver que había regresado la tristeza de una mirada. Serena mantenía el rostro cabizbajo. "Me siento culpable por ser una carga para ustedes. Me siento culpable por no poder pelear a su lado. Me siento culpable por no poder regresar a mis amigas y enfrentar a quien se encuentra detrás de toda esta oscuridad. Me siento culpable de…" Serena enmudeció en cuanto sintió la mano de Michiru bajar lentamente sobre su mano. Levanto el rostro y vio una quizás no flamante, pero si calida sonrisa.

"Para eso estamos aquí……para cuidarte de todo lo que te quiera hacer daño. Sabemos que este deseo de protección va más allá de una misión u obligación. Nuestro deseo de protección es porque deseamos volver a ver la hermosa sonrisa que siempre nos hacia sonreír a nosotras aunque nos encontráramos en los peores momentos. Y yo peleare……peleare hasta la muerte con tal de volver a regresar esa hermosa sonrisa que también me hacia sonreír a mi."

Serena sonrió mientras lagrimas comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas. "Él estaba muriendo." Serena volvió a bajar el rostro al recordar aquel momento. "Y yo……yo pude haberlo salvado. Yo pude regresarle la energía que él necesitaba, una vez más. Pero él se rehusó. Se rehusó de tal manera que me obligo a salir de ese encierro." Ante esas palabras, Haruka la miro detenidamente. El dolor de Serena era evidente. "Me obligo a correr. Me obligo a dejarlo ahí. Me obligo a salir de su vida entregándome mi broche de transformación. Y todo eso lo hizo para protegernos."

"¿Protegernos?" Haruka musito finalmente.

Serena se abrazo una vez más a ella misma. No tenia a quien aferrarse para ser valiente y seguir adelante. Él no estaba mas con ella. "Para protegernos a mi……a mi y a… …" No pudo continuar. Su llanto se torno en tristeza acumulada. Ni siquiera podía respirar al sentir como su llanto consumía cada parte de su garganta. Un llanto que desgarro el corazón de las otras tres. Un llanto del cual ellas pudieron sentir su dolor.

Pero el llanto de Serena enmudeció en cuanto escucho a lo lejos a Haruka. "Has sido egoísta." Serena levanto el rostro para verla. Haruka aun mantenía la mirada lejos de ella, aun continuaba viendo a través de la ventana. "Pensaste solo en ti. No te importo todo por lo que nosotras hemos peleado. ¿Y después? ¿Qué sucederá cuando te des cuenta que todo fue un error? Peor aun, ¿Qué sucederá cuando despiertes a la realidad y te des cuenta que él nunca estará contigo?"

Serena se levanto. Michiru intento tomarla de la mano, pero Serena no se dejo. "Eso no es verdad. Se que he sido egoísta. Se que pedir perdón ni siquiera es remedio para lo que ustedes, tú, deben estar sintiendo. Pero si de algo estoy segura es que si él estuviera aquí……él no me dejaría sola."

Haruka volteo a verla al sentir que Serena había llegado tras ella. "¿No te has dado cuenta? Él ya te ha dejado sola y él…. él no regresara" Se dirigió a la puerta, no queriendo ver más el rostro adolorido y lleno de lagrimas de su princesa. "Él nunca estará a tu lado…por que él es una estrella. Y las estrellas terminan siendo fugaces."

"¡Haruka!" Michiru intento detener a Haruka antes de que saliera, pero el momento en el que Haruka azoto la puerta fue decisivo.

•

•

**X • x • X • x • X • X • x • X • x • X • X • x • X • x • X • X • x • X • x • X**

_**¡Hola!**_

Espero que pueda seguir actualizando tan rápido como pueda.

¡Gracias!

**X • X**

**Adri** – Bueno ya lo sabe, solo que no quise crear un drama de peleas en lugar cree el drama de la decepción. Espero te haya agradado la manera en la que este capitulo salio. Umbrosa…sombría. Afición…cariño, apego, amor. ¿Puedes imaginar el porque del titulo?

**ORKIDEA **– Te aseguro que todas esas preguntas que hiciste tienen respuestas. Pero tal parece que en el capitulo anterior no deje bien claro que Pluto murió, pero aquí te lo digo. Espero el capitulo te haya gustado.

**Danyseren **– Si no lo estaba, al menos sabemos que ahora Serena ya esta presente. Esta parte era importante por que más que molestia, como pudimos verlo, lo que hubo fue decepción y tristeza. Serena no necesita mas violencia de la que ya esta pasando con las Starlights.

**Devil Azul** – Si, yo misma sufro por no poder verlos juntos pero bien dicen que todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar. Yo misma espero expectante el final de esta historia. Espero te haya gustado la confesión e este capitulo.

**Serenalucy **– Y estoy haciendo todo lo posible por actualizar lo mas rápido posible tal y como lo prometí. Esta confesión era importante para poder continuar, espero te haya gustado.

**tSuKi Ai KoU **– Si, Pluto murió. Ahora ya sabemos en donde se están 'ocultando', pero la pregunta es… ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puedan seguir ahí? Que bien que sigas leyendo y comentando sobre esta historia.

**Nande-chan **– Yaten y Taiki ya trataron de ayudarlo, pero no les dio resultado. Lo único que pueden hacer ahora es seguir al servicio de aquella mujer. Pero por supuesto que están más que furiosos por la muerte de su princesa y ahora a esperar a saber que harán.

**Mariana **– Que bien que hayas decidido leer esta historia. Estoy casi segura de que la próxima actualización no demorara mucho, lo prometo.

**X • X**

• ♥ • **_Serenity Kou_** • ♥ •


	11. ¡Neptune! El reflejo de la tristeza

**X • x • X • x • X**

• **_UMBROSA_** **_AFICIÓN_ •**

**X • x • X • x • X**

_**Nada me pertenece, solo la idea de la historia con los personajes de SM.**_

**X • x • X • x • X**

• **_CAPITULO_ •**

• **_XI_ •**

• **_¡NEPTUNE! EL REFLEJO DE LA TRISTEZA_ •**

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

•

Maker y Healer se mantenían ahí, cruzadas de brazos y observando a quien parecía un ratón acorralado.

"No se porque la sorpresa. Sabes que aunque intenten lo inútil jamás podrán esconderse de nosotras. Vamos, Tsukino, lo único que haces es perder el tiempo. Tiempo que nosotras necesitamos y no podemos desperdiciar más."

Serena se mantuvo en la misma posición, abrazaba su cuerpo en forma protectora. Observaba a las dos Sailors delante de ella.

Temió.

Pero no fue solo por su vida.

"No quiero pelear." Susurro.

Ambas Sailors se miraron. "Mejor para nosotras. Así nos ahorras la fatiga de tener que lidiar con tus Sailors. Anda, vamos." Maker estiro el brazo para ofrecerle su mano a Serena.

"¡World Shaking!"

Ambas Starlights retrocedieron de un salto. "Las estábamos esperando." Sailor Neptune dio la bienvenida con una mini sonrisa. "¿Por qué han demorado tanto?"

Healer rió de igual manera. "Vaya aquí la amabilidad no es bien conocida. Lo vez, Maker, te dije que ellas no agradecerían el darles un minuto mas de vida."

"Oh, no te confundas, nosotras somos las que estaremos tristes……después de su derrota."

Maker hizo reverencia, intentando ser burlona. "Gracias. Al menos ahora sabemos que siempre tuvimos a alguien que se preocupaba por nosotras. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperan?" Extendió los brazos para darle la bienvenida a cualquier ataque.

Dos de las tres Sailors exteriores se miraron y asintieron en acuerdo. "¡World…Shaking!"

"¡Deep…Submerge!"

Pero su sorpresa fue ver que Maker no se movió de su lugar. Mantenía la misma posición. "¡Maker!" Healer la llamo, pero Maker no hizo muestra de movimiento.

En cambio la Starlight rió. Rió de tal manera que solo pudo levantar una mano y detener ese ataque antes de que llegara a ella.

Uranus, Neptune, Saturn y hasta Serena se impactaron por la sorpresiva fuerza de la Starlight.

"Les mostrare lo que realmente es poder." Antes de que la Sailor pudiera regresar el ataque, Healer tomo el brazo de su compañera para que se detuviera.

"¿Has olvidado lo que acordamos?"

Maker bajo la mano, haciendo que el poder de sus manos desapareciera. "Esta bien."

Healer miro a las Sailors delante de ella, pero detrás de todas ellas observo cuidadosamente a Serena. La barrera que las tres guardianas habían creado seria, quizás, no tan difícil de romper. La Sailor levanto una mano y apunto a Serena.

Uranus y Neptune se prepararon para atacar, pero la que actuó sin hesitar fue Saturn tomando el liderazgo al quedar frente a todas. De uno de los dedos de Healer vieron salir el que podía ser un rayo mortal.

"¡Silence Wall!" Saturn actuó de inmediato.

La sonrisa de Healer no desapareció.

Pero lo que si desapareció fue la barrera de Saturn al ser penetrada por ese rayo que quiso llegar a Serena.

Pero no lo hizo.

Uranus y Saturn giraron solo para ver a Neptune caer pesadamente a los brazos de Serena. "¡Neptune!"

Healer rió. "¿Lo ven? Son inútiles los esfuerzos que puedan hacer."

Las lágrimas de las tres fueron inevitables. "¡Neptune! Por favor abre los ojos." Serena rogaba mientras sostenía a su amiga entre sus brazos. Lagrimas incesables comenzaron a caer sobre el rostro de la Sailor que la abrazo a ella para que no fuera herida.

"Será inútil. Cualquier ataque que no sea para ti……será mortal." Healer se refirió a Serena.

"Vamos, Healer, no pierdas mas el tiempo. Vamonos, el tiempo que nos dieron comienza a ser regresivo."

"Vamos, Tsukino, yo te llevare a ella." Esta vez fue Healer quien ofreció su mano a lo lejos.

"¿Ella?" Cuestiono Saturn.

Healer asintió. "Ella. La mujer que desea tener la vida de su princesa y por quien nosotras estamos dispuestas a lo prometido."

Sailor Neptune, al sentir las calidas lágrimas con las que su princesa la llamaba, abrió los ojos. Saturn y Uranus la miraron. Uranus intento detenerla, pero Neptune se puso de pie.

"No tenemos tiempo." Bajo el rostro al sentir el dolor del que había sido un ataque nocivo. Pero lentamente volvió a incorporarse y volteo para encontrarse con los ojos de su princesa.

**- • • -**

_La mano de Michiru bajo lentamente sobre la mano de Serena. Serena levanto el rostro y vio una quizás no flamante, pero calida sonrisa._

"_Para eso estamos aquí……para cuidarte de todo lo que te quiera hacer daño. Sabemos que este deseo de protección va más allá de una misión u obligación. Nuestro deseo de protección es porque deseamos volver a ver la hermosa sonrisa que siempre nos hacia sonreír a nosotras aunque nos encontráramos en los peores momentos. Y yo peleare……peleare hasta la muerte con tal de volver a regresar esa hermosa sonrisa que también me hacia sonreír a mi."_

**- • • -**

Sailor Neptune cerro los ojos para que lagrimas no cayeran de ellos. Delante de ella apareció su arma secreta. El espejo de Neptuno. El talismán con el que había sido bendecida como la guardiana de Neptuno.

"¡Neptune!" Uranus, sabiendo lo que su compañera estaba por hacer, sintió temor. Temor a que Neptune fuera herida gravemente, más de lo que ahora estaba.

"Prometí dar lo que fuera por no ver morir su sonrisa." El talismán dejo de brillar en cuanto ella lo tomo. Neptune giro suavemente el rostro para encontrar los ojos de su querida Uranus. "Lo prometí."

Haruka llego a su lado. "En ese caso……yo peleare contigo."

"¡No!" Neptune la detuvo antes de que Uranus convocara su espada. "Si lo haces, ¿Quién cuidara de ella?"

Uranus dudo. Ella por nada del mundo estaba dispuesta a dejar atrás a Neptune, no a quien forma parte de su vida. Al mover el rostro, Uranus se encontró con la mirada de temor de Serena y se sintió entre la espada y la pared. "Estas herida." Susurro solo para su pareja.

Neptune sonrió. "¿Piensas que esto me detendrá? Ya no podremos pelear de manera única. Ahora peleamos por ella. Ahora peleamos para que ella siempre sea nuestra luz de esperanza. Y si nosotras nos quedamos aquí, ¿Quién cuidara de ella? No quiero volver a verla llorar, Uranus."

Uranus bajo el rostro. "¿Me abandonas?"

Neptune tomo su mano. "No, pero solamente estás tú para cumplir mi promesa. Aunque estoy segura que en ningún momento has dejado de querer protegerla, lo veo en tus ojos. Se que tu no deseas otra cosa que no sea volver a verla feliz. Saturn no podrá sola. Ella necesita quien la guié. Pero yo prometo no dejarme vencer aquí."

Uranus dejo caer la mano de Neptune, giro y camino hasta tomar la mano de Serena. "Te estaré esperando." Neptune, en respuesta, afirmo con la cabeza y con una hermosa sonrisa.

"¡Neptune! ¿Lo prometes?" Neptune miro a Serena y volvió a afirmar. "Pe – Perdóname Sailor Neptune."

La Sailor sonrió. Sonrió magnifica y calidamente, solo para su princesa. "Somos amigas, ¿Lo has olvidado ya?" Serena negó. "Tu, al igual que Haruka, eres lo mas importante para mi. ¡Anda, váyanse!"

Uranus tomo con fuerza la mano de Serena y corrieron seguidas por Saturn. Los ojos de Uranus se mantenían firmes a la tierra mientras sus lágrimas eran sus únicas huellas.

¿Dejar a Neptune atrás? Eso es algo que ella nunca hubiese podido hacer. En otro momento seria ella misma quien luchara al lado de su querida Neptune, seria ella misma quien terminara con su propia vida al ver a Neptune caer.

Pero no ahora.

Su deseo iba más allá de lo personal. Su deseo fue, es y será por siempre proteger a la hija de la luna.

•

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

Healer y Maker se miraron. "¿Así que tu también estas dispuesta a dar tu vida, tal y como lo hizo Pluto?"

"Nosotras intentamos ahorrarles este pesar. Intentamos ahorrarles una batalla innecesaria, pero ustedes no escuchan. No quieren entender y por eso están muriendo una……por una." Maker señalo a la Sailor de los mares. "Si deseas que este sea tu destino……nosotras nos encargaremos de que así sea."

"¿Y el suyo? ¿Cuál ha sido su destino?"

Maker y Healer se miraron. ¿Su destino? ¿Acaso……acaso ellas tenían uno también? Lo tenían tiempo atrás pero…… ¿Habrá cambiado? ¿O sigue siendo el mismo?

"Yo les diré cual ha sido su destino. Su destino……su destino es este……" Neptune giro su espejo para que su reflejo alumbrara a ambas Sailors.

- • • -

"_¡A todo! Estamos dispuesto a todo."_

_La mujer delante de las tres Starlights sonrió complacida de escuchar lo que había ido a buscar._

_La respuesta perfecta._

"_¿Estarían dispuestas a renunciar a lo que fuera?"_

_Las tres Sailor Starlights se miraron. La mirada de cada una era diferente. Una dudaba. Otra temía por lo que estuviera por suceder. Y la ultima…la ultima solo mostró la determinación que necesitaban._

"_Claro que si. A lo que sea."_

"_¿Aunque ese 'algo' sea esto…?" La mujer señalo el corazón de la pelinegra. "Yo soy su única salvación. ¿Están dispuestas a eso?"_

"_¡Lo estamos!"_

"_¡Fighter! ¿Y que hay de lo que nosotras queremos?"_

"_¿Qué hay de lo que ustedes quieren? La vida de nuestro planeta y de nuestra princesa _tiene_ que ser lo más importante para nosotras. Eso es lo único que nos puede preocupar, Maker. Yo estoy dispuesta a morir por ellos. Acepto, acepto ligar mi vida a cambio de mantener la de mi planeta con esperanza."_

"_Yo estoy de acuerdo con Fighter. No hay mas que pensar." _

_Healer y Fighter miraron a la otra, quien no pudo pensarlo más al sentirse minoría. Asintió. Al igual que las otras dos acordó a cualquier cosa…a cualquiera…con tal de volver a ver la luz única de su hermoso planeta._

_- • • -_

Healer y Maker cayeron. "No." Musito Maker mientras cubría sus ojos.

Healer revolvió su cabello intentando sacudir lo que ya ni siquiera recordaba como comenzó.

"Comparadas a nosotras, ustedes buscan la manera mas fácil de solucionar sus problemas. ¿Es eso destino? No, eso no fue destino…….eso tan solo fue cobardía. A comparación de nosotras, ustedes no son capaces de pelear por lo que quieren y a cambio están dispuestas a todo con tal de buscar la salida más fácil. ¿O es que ya lo han olvidado? ¿Acaso olvidaron cuando ustedes mismas prometieron proteger a nuestra princesa? Y creyeron en ella."

"¡Calla!" Maker, enfurecida, lanzo a Neptune con un solo movimiento de mano. "Ustedes tienen la culpa. Si no hubiéramos confiado en su princesa nada de lo que esta sucediendo en Kinmoku hubiera ocurrido. Nosotras solo buscamos la paz que se nos fue arrebatada y que nunca volvió a ser la misma."

Healer se puso de pie. "Veo que sabes pelear. Sabes encontrar los más profundos recuerdos y así poder herir a tus enemigos. No servirá. Aquel dolor ya fue enterrado. Pero si te puedo asegurar que el único dolor existente……será el tuyo."

"Yo solo quiero ayudarlas."

Las palabras hicieron que Healer bajara el brazo con el que estaba dispuesta a atacar. "¿Ayudarnos?"

"Mi espejo no miente. Ustedes sufren por la perdida de cada ser viviente, de cada flor, de cada lagrima. Ustedes sufren por su planeta, pero aun más…sufren por no poder sosegar el dolor de su princesa. Yo solo quiero ayudarlas así como alguna vez ustedes ayudaron a nuestra princesa. Estoy segura que a ella no le gustaría verlas sufrir y es por ella que estoy haciendo esto."

Healer y Maker se miraron. "¿Ayudarnos? Te equivocas. La ayuda que alguna vez necesitamos nunca llego en el momento adecuado. Ya es tarde. Ahora poco nos importa lo que le este pasando a este planeta."

"¿Qué?" Neptune levanto la mirada hacia donde Maker apuntaba; La luna. "¿Eclipse lunar?"

"El dolor que nosotras podamos sentir es mínimo comparado al sufrimiento que ustedes tendrán que pasar. Pero no te preocupes, Neptune." Maker cerró los ojos. "Lo había olvidado, pero ahora deseo volver a sentir el poder de la estrella que lentamente nos esta matando."

"Sabes que no funcionara." Healer detuvo a Maker antes de que esta intentara lo inútil. "Para eso necesitaríamos a Fighter y en este momento…Seiya esta peleando por poder seguir vivo."

Maker la miro. "Me estoy cansando de su amabilidad."

Healer rió. "Tu misma lo has dicho…el tiempo ya comienza a ser regresivo." Ambas miraron a Neptune. "Suficiente. ¡Star Sensitive…!"

Neptune observo cada movimiento de la Sailor. Su plan había fallado. No había nada en ese momento que pudiera hacer más. Creyó que mostrándoles su propio dolor entenderían el de ellas…pero no fue así.

La fuerza que las estaba controlando era más fuerte que el mismo sufrimiento. Pero hubo algo que su espejo mostró sin mentir.

Arrepentimiento.

Neptune tomo con fuerza su espejo. Cerró los ojos y con un último pensamiento, su espejo comenzó a brillar como si lo hiciera con vida propia. Sentía el dolor de su guardiana, un dolor más allá de lo descrito. Neptune, la diosa de los mares, lloro. Quizás no seria capaz de cumplir la promesa que les hizo a las dos personas más importantes en su vida.

Pero las volverá a ver……de eso estaba segura.

Su talismán estaba listo, al igual que ella. Lo invoco. Invoco el poder oculto de su arma especial. "¡Neptune……Planet……Submarine Reflection Deluge!"

"… ¡Inferno!"

Pero fue tarde. El ataque de Healer llego demasiado tarde.

"¡Healer!" Maker intento correr hacia su compañera, pero la luz fue cegadora tanto que ni siquiera le permitió a ella moverse.

Al por fin poder abrir los ojos, Maker recupero el sentido de la visión y encontró no solo a Healer sobre el pavimento, sino también a Sailor Neptune. Corrió hacia Healer, pero al intentar moverla…

…Healer estaba gravemente herida.

Pero sabía y estaba segura que Neptune no pudo resistir un poder así, ella ya estaba herida y ese fue su último respirar. La habían subestimado. Habían subestimado a una Sailor que nunca pensaron tendría el poder para herir gravemente a una de ellas, al menos no después de que se les diera el poder para ser invencibles.

•

**X • x • X • x • X • X • x • X • x • X • X • x • X • x • X • X • x • X • x • X**

**_¡Hola!_**

Por lo normal en el anime y manga la mayoría de las peleas era protagonizando a Serena y las Sailors interiores, llámenme loca pero yo soy mega fanática de las exteriores. Espero les siga gustando.

¿Qué sucederá después? Posiblemente no sea tan difícil de adivinar.

_**¡Gracias!**_

**X • X**

**Adri **– No se si este capitulo haya sorprendido pero si espero que la historia siga continuando como hasta ahora. Que bien que me continúes acompañando, espero te haya gustado el capitulo.

**Danyseren **– Bueno no puedo decir que todo será color de rosa porque no lo será, pero si puedo decir que estoy complacida por como continua la historia. Espero que a ti también te siga agradando.

**tUsKi Ai KoU **– Bueno por el momento no estoy muy segura de las locuras de Haruka pero por ahora si estoy segura de su dolor. Que bien que continúes acompañándome, espero te siga gustando.

**Devil Azul **– No, Haruka no ha olvidado lo que es amar y creo que de alguna manera lo esta demostrando. Bueno es que Haruka puede ser un poco inesperada, pero espero que tanto la historia como sus personajes sigan evolucionando hasta el final.

**ORKIDEA **– La idea en general es trágica, pero no negare que todo el concepto es ese. Yo misma necesitaba algo que tuviera la palabra 'tragica' como titulo. Pero no todo puede ser trágico cuando se hay cosas tan lindas como sentimientos que son ahogados. Espero que esto te agrade tanto como me agrada a mi, gracias por acompañarme a seguir leyendo.

**Lila **– Que bien que te haya atraído la historia, pero poder continuar así. Aun no se bien que sucederá pero confesare que estoy complacida por como esta saliendo ahora.

**Mariana **– Si, posiblemente por eso hice todo esto de las exteriores y Serena porque nunca se vio ese tipo de comunicación tanto en el anime como en el manga. Me alegra que te siga agradando.

**HeartMoon **– Me alegra y te doy la bienvenida a mi historia. Actualización al día, espero que te siga gustando ya que aun vienen mas cosas.

**X • X**

• ♥ • **_Serenity Kou_** • ♥ •


	12. ¡Uranus! La furia del céfiro

**X • x • X • x • X**

• **_UMBROSA_** **_AFICIÓN_ •**

**X • x • X • x • X**

_**Nada me pertenece, solo la idea de la historia con los personajes de SM.**_

**X • x • X • x • X**

• **_CAPITULO_ •**

• **_XII_ •**

• **_¡URANUS! LA FURIA DEL CÉFIRO_ •**

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

•

Haruka detuvo sus pasos, deteniendo con ella a Serena. "¿Haruka?"

Haruka la ignoro, no la escucho. _"Lo prometiste."_ Bajo el rostro. Quería regresar. Giro, pero al hacerlo se encontró con el rostro de preocupación de Serena.

Ella también compartía la misma promesa que Michiru. Tomo la mano de Serena y seguida por Hotaru, siguieron su camino.

Hotaru, siguiendo los ahora cortos pasos de ambas mujeres delante de ella, no pudo evitar llorar por la perdida de su querida mama-Michiru.

•

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

"¿A cambio de que?"

Maker dejo llegar los cristales de Pluto y Neptune a la mano de la mujer que aun mantiene el control de su vida. "A cambio de dos de lo cuatro cristales faltantes."

Pero no fue suficiente para ella. En lugar de escuchar la petición de la Sailor, ella con un movimiento de mano creo la misma urna de cristal que había formado con Seiya, pero ahora lo hizo para encerar al cuerpo de Healer.

"Ella también falló. No estoy dispuesta a dar más oportunidades de las que ya he dado. Solamente quedas tu, Maker, ¿Serás lo suficientemente capaz de lograrlo sola?"

Maker miro a Healer y a Seiya, ambos parecían verla a ella. Ella misma ha aprendido a pelear sola y no depender del apoyo de sus compañeras. Pero al mismo tiempo, ahora, solo quería estar en el lugar de cualquiera de ellos.

"Lo estoy." Reverencio. "Y lo haré."

"Me complace escucharlo. La vida de la princesa de la luna a cambio de la vida de ellos, de tu planeta……y hasta de tu princesa."

Maker lo lograra. Estaba segura que lo hará.

Y lo hará antes del anochecer del planeta azul.

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

•

Serena dudo en dar el primer paso dentro de esa residencia. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlos? ¿Cómo pudo olvidar a quienes fueron su familia en ese planeta? Se sentía culpable por haber tenido que borrarse de sus memorias. Ahora ya no estaban para reclamarle su ausencia.

Pero entro.

Entro y observo cada detalle de su antigua casa. Era la misma. Nada había cambiado, solo las fotografías. En ninguna imagen estaba ella. Subió las escaleras y abrió lentamente la que solía ser su habitación. El crujir de la vieja puerta era signo de que no había sido abierta, quizás, en todo el tiempo que ella no había estado ahí.

Pero al abrir ya no se encontraba la habitación que alguna vez fue decorada con sabanas de conejitos y curiosidades que solían ser importantes para ella.

Esa no era más que una habitación cualquiera. Quizás una simple habitación extra con una cama vieja y sin decoración alguna.

Esa definitivamente no era su habitación. Inclusive se sentía como una extraña en esa casa. Volteo a la puerta al sentirse observada. "¿Por qué no descansas? No te preocupes, nosotras cuidaremos de ti."

Serena respondió a la calurosa sonrisa de Hotaru. "Lo intentare."

Hotaru salio, cerrando la puerta a su paso.

Serena se sentó sobre la cama y vio a través de la ventana. Como si fuera una visión horrorosa, su corazón lloro al ver el que comenzaba a ser un eclipse lunar.

•

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

Hotaru y Haruka entraron corriendo a la habitación.

"¿Se –?"

"¡Serena!" Haruka fue la primera en correr para levantar a su princesa. Ambas recorrieron la habitación con la mirada, pero no encontraron nada.

"Así que ya ha comenzado a sufrir el dolor de la luna. ¿No les duele? ¿No les duele saber que ustedes mismas están matando a su princesa?"

Haruka y Hotaru voltearon para ver a Sailor Maker recargada placidamente sobre el marco de la ventana. Ambas se vieron entre si.

"¿Nosotras?"

"Así es. ¿Es que no lo sabían? Con cada cristal que se le sea entregado a la causante de ese eclipse, la luna es inundada de oscuridad y cuando eso suceda, cuando la luna deje de brillar……también lo hará su princesa."

"¡Saturn Crystal Power, Make-up!"

"¡Uranus Crystal Power, Make-Up!"

Ambas Sailors no dudaron en comenzar otra batalla.

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

•

"Te necesito." Seiya susurro en el momento que rozo los labios de Serena y al mismo tiempo volvió a secar las lágrimas de la hermosa mujer. "No sabes…cuanto te necesito."

Serena se aferro a él. Ella también lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba para poder continuar. Lo necesitaba. "Seiya…no me dejes sola." Sus lágrimas se perdían sobre su rostro. Al abrir nuevamente los ojos, Serena despertó a la realidad.

••

Otra vez.

Saturn la abrazaba protectoramente mientras Uranus, con su cuerpo, las protegía. Los ojos de Serena volvieron a cerrarse, quería volver a verlo aunque tan solo fuera en sueños. _"…Seiya…"_ Volvió a llamarlo solo en pensamientos.

"¡Star Gentle Uterus!"

"¡Silence Wall!" Saturn reacciono antes de que Uranus pudiera hacerlo.

Maker rió. "No estoy dispuesta a salir de aquí…sin ella." Señalo a Serena. "No esta vez. Ya he perdido mucho, no estoy dispuesta a perder esta ultima oportunidad."

"Será mejor que la hagas rendir ya que esta será la ultima vez que nos veamos. Sobre ti caerá toda nuestra ira por lo que han hecho a nuestras compañeras, nuestro planeta y……a nuestra princesa." Uranus sentencio furiosa.

El rostro de Maker ya no expresaba nada, ya ni siquiera podía hacer eso. "Serán ustedes las que paguen todo el daño que nos hicieron. Serán ustedes quienes paguen la pérdida de nuestra princesa, la de Healer y la traición de Seiya."

¿La traición de Seiya?

Serena se puso de pie. ¿Seiya? Ese nombre la hizo querer preguntar por él, preguntar que estaba pasando con él, pero no pudo. "¡Star Gentle Uterus!"

"¡World Shaking!"

Ante la colisión de ambos ataques, Saturn reacciono rápido alejando a Serena con ella.

"World Shaking" Uranus repitió su ataque, pero Maker no estaba dispuesta a perder. No lo estaba.

Así como tampoco lo estaba Uranus. La Sailor cerró los ojos y convoco el arma oculta del planeta Urano. El talismán que alguna vez peleara por encontrar sin saber que ella misma era portadora de uno. Uranus la tomo y de inmediato sintió el poder que esa arma poseía. Era diferente a otras ocasiones. Esta vez la espada de Urano poseía la fuerza que su guardiana necesitaba para poder proteger a su princesa.

"¡Saturn!"

La Sailor del misterio enfoco sus violetas sobre la Sailor que le dijo todo, sin haber dicho nada. La pequeña Sailor dudo. Sabia que ella sola tenia la fuerza espiritual de proteger a su princesa, mas no la física. No, si la tenia, pero no sabia aun que momento seria el adecuado para exhortar ese misterioso poder.

Pero a pesar de eso tomo la mano de Serena y solo pudo asentir a lo que Uranus le había pedido.

"¡Star Gentle Uterus!"

Saturn estaba actuando demasiado lenta. Maker no estaba dispuesta a dejar ir a Serena esta vez. Saturn fue impactada por el ataque con gran fuerza.

"¡Saturn! ¡Uranus!"

Serena se aterro al sentir los brazos protectores de Uranus alrededor de ella mientras ambas caían velozmente por la ventana. Pero la caída fue a un más dolorosa al ser Uranus quien girara para que Serena cayera sobre ella.

Uranus evadió el ataque protegiendo a Serena encontrando como única salida la ventana.

Maker bajo de un salto y espero a que ambas se pusieron de pie. La primera en hacerlo fue Serena, quien mantenía consternación en sus ojos al ver a Uranus malherida.

Uranus intento ponerse de pie pero no pudo hacerlo en el momento que se lo propuso. La caída había sido mas grave de lo que ella misma se lo imagino. Busco de inmediato su espada y la encontró a unos cuantos metros de ella. Intento correr hacia ella, pero Maker se atravesó en el camino.

"Lo siento. Pelear contigo ya seria inútil. ¿Por qué mejor no te despides de tu princesa? Ya que será la ultima vez que la veras."

"¡World Shaking!"

Maker movió la cabeza, con tan solo ver a Uranus podía saber que su ataque seria inútil. Sabiendo eso, la Starlight ni siquiera hizo intento alguno de moverse.

Uranus cayó al no poder permanecer de pie. Observo como su ataque llegaba a su objetivo y sonrió. Pero su sonrisa no duro mucho ya que al disiparse el humo, la Sailor frente a ella permanecía en la misma posición y con la misma sonrisa.

"He repetido que no me iré de aquí sin ella, así que cualquier intento será inútil." Maker levanto la espada de Uranus. "¿O estas dispuesta a perder la vida como lo hicieron Pluto y Neptune?"

El mencionar a la Sailor de los mares hizo enfurecer a Uranus. ¿Acaso se estaba burlando de la gran batalla que estaba segura dio Neptune?

Tal furia hizo que Uranus lograra ponerse de pie. "Inútilmente no será. Tanto Pluto como Neptune dieron su mejor esfuerzo y el resultado es este……que ahora tu trabajas sola. Yo podré dar mi vida y llevarte conmigo en el intento."

"O puedes _morir_ en el intento." Maker levanto la espada de Urano y la apretó con fuerza. "Pero dime, ¿Qué puedes hacer sin el talismán que protege junto contigo a tu princesa?"

Uranus aun furiosa hizo honor a su elemento y corrió como si lo estuviera haciendo el mismo viento. Llego frente a Maker y de una patada hizo que la Starlight dejara caer la espada. Uranus actuó rápido para tomar su arma en el aire.

No había tiempo de pensar en su vida o en las consecuencias. Lo único que le continuaba importando era la vida de la mujer que protege con valentía.

Maker no podía permitir que la Sailor intentara algo parecido a lo que las otras dos Sailors perdidas habían logrado. "¡Star Gentle Uterus!"

"¡Uranus!"

Serena grito aterrada al ver a Sailor Uranus ser impactada por un poder que la dejo tirada sobre el césped, sin poder moverse. Corrió hacia ella para ver si la Sailor aun podía abrir los ojos.

Pero Uranus no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida. No aun. No sin haber dado su mayor esfuerzo. No sin haber intentado proteger a la misma princesa que ahora llora por ella y quien la abraza con afecto.

La Sailor intento ponerse de pie mientras al mismo tiempo alejo a Serena de su lado.

"Por favor……estas malherida."

Uranus sonrió ante la preocupación. No respondió. No necesitaba mentir que todo estaba bien y que ella se sentía de maravilla. Tomo su espada frente a ella e hizo que esta brillara mientras al mismo tiempo la insignia de su planeta aparecía en su frente y en el filo de su espada. Ella no era la Sailor que se deja vencer ante una intrusa a su sistema solar.

El filo de su espada era liderazgo ante todas las demás. Por eso ella también es llamada la líder de las sailors exteriores. Solamente de ella depende ahora que su princesa vuelva a sonreír.

Maker no estaba dispuesta a dejarla continuar. Ya había cometido el mismo error subestimando a la guardiana de los mares y a la guardiana del tiempo. No estaba dispuesta a cometer el mismo error. Preparo su estrella guerrera. "¡Star Gentle Uterus!"

Serena, con lágrimas incesables, no pudo más que tapar su boca para callar los gritos. Uranus había vuelto a ser gravemente herida y lanzada por los aires.

Pero Uranus no estaba dispuesta a quedar ahí. No aun. No sabiendo que, a pesar de que su cuerpo comenzaba a ya no reaccionar, aun tiene que ponerse de pie. Giro un poco el rostro para ver las lágrimas de Serena. Se maldijo a si misma por no cumplir la promesa que compartía con Neptune.

Las lágrimas de su princesa le dolían.

Sabía que todo su deseo de protección se encontraba ya en el filo de esa espada. Concentro su alma en ese último ataque. El ultimo. Cerró los ojos e invoco aquel poder oculto. "¡Uranus…Planet…Fissure……Turbule–!"

Los ojos de Uranus se abrieron en el momento que no pudo ejercer su más poderoso ataque. Ataque con el que también se iría su vida.

"Po – Por favor, Sailor Uranus. No deseo perderte………a ti también."

La Sailor no podía creer lo que veía. Serena había detenido su espada……con sus propias manos. Las manos de Serena sangraban al haber sido rosadas por esa filosa arma. Pero a la princesa no le importo eso.

"¡Star Gentle Uterus!"

Uranus tiro su espada y rápidamente abrazo a Serena para protegerla con su cuerpo mientras giraba con ella para que el ataque le diera solo a ella. "¡Uranus!" Serena intentaba detener a la Sailor mientras esta caía a sus brazos.

Maker rió. "No te preocupes, después de este……no volverás a sentir dolor alguno. Me has sorprendido y he de reconocer que tu deseo de protección ha sido mas fuerte." Volvió a prepararse para atacar. "¡Star Gentle Ute –!"

La Starlight detuvo su ataque al ver a Serena ponerse de pie e interponerse frente a una Uranus ya inconsciente. Sus brazos se extendían protectoramente mientras su cuerpo se mantenía firme a no moverse.

"No mas." Sollozo. "No mas, por – Por favor." Maker bajo su estrella y la observo. Imagino que en cualquier momento Serena se transformaría y realmente comenzaría la batalla. Pero no fue así. "No la lastimes mas, por favor."

Maker camino hacia ella y le ofreció su mano. "Sabes que todo esto lo puedes detener tu. Te lo ofrezco……la vida de Uranus y Saturn……a cambio de la tuya."

Serena no estaba pensando solo en ella. Miro la mano que Maker le ofrecía. Sabía que si la tomaba estaría traicionando todo lo que sus guardianas han hecho por ella. Pero si no lo hacia terminaría perdiendo a mas amigas. Al mismo tiempo solo aceleraría su propio fin. Lo supo al levantar la mirada a una luna que rápidamente estaba terminado con la poca luz que aun emanaba para ella.

Ambas opciones no eran placenteras. Sabía que podía pelear, lo sabia. Tomo su broche y lo apretó con fuerza. Sabía que podía defenderse y defender a sus amigas, salvar su mundo y hasta regresar a Seiya.

Pero estaba siendo egoísta.

Egoísta porque al intentar todo eso, al mismo tiempo terminaría con la vida que ya siente dentro de ella.

Quería pedir perdón a quien fuera. A sus amigas, a sus guardianas, a su mundo, a su familia, a……a Seiya y también……al ser que aun no sabe de la existencia humana.

Indecisa, Serena tomo la mano de Maker, cerrando los ojos y maldiciéndose por haber sido tan débil.

Y lloro.

Lloro en silencio. Lloro por ella. Lloro por él. Lloro por la semilla de una estrella.

•

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

Serena abrió los ojos lentamente. Sentía haber dormido todo lo que no ha podido dormir durante todo ese tiempo que no ha sabido hacer nada más que llorar.

Se encontró en una habitación oscura. Pero la oscuridad de esa habitación que parecía no tener infinito no fue lo que le importo.

Se dio cuenta que estaba tirada en el piso. Intento ponerse de pie pero se sentía débil. Muy débil.

Al voltear a todas partes para ver si podía encontrar a alguien, sus ojos no pudieron sorprenderse más. Sus piernas habían perdido la debilidad y sus manos temblaron al igual que sus labios. "¡Se – Seiya!" Corrió hasta tocar el cristal que encerraba al hombre por quien ella ha llorado tanto.

"Bienvenida, princesa de la luna blanca."

Serena volteo para no ver a nadie. Escucho pasos. A lo lejos, frente a ella, se acercaban esos pasos. El eco era ensordecedor.

Aquella mujer finalmente llego frente a ella y de momento todo se ilumino. El rostro de Serena mostró desconcierto al ver a esa mujer. _"Esos ojos."_

Si. Esos ojos. Ojos que sabía conocía o había conocido. No lo sabía. Pero esos ojos hicieron que los de Serena se llenaran de melancolía. "¿Qui – Quien eres tu?"

La mujer rió. "¿No me reconoces, Serenity? No. No puedes hacerlo, aun." Rió al ver que Serena no mostraba sorpresa. "Ya veo que no me reconoces. No me reconoces, pero yo lograre que lo hagas. Y pagaras. Pagaras tú, tu mundo y él por haberme arrebatado la felicidad." Serena volteo en el momento que esa mujer señalo el cristal detrás de ella. ¿Seiya? "Pero no será igual esta vez. No lo será……Serenity."

•

**X • x • X • x • X • X • x • X • x • X • X • x • X • x • X • X • x • X • x • X**

_**¡Hola!**_

Ok, finalmente en el próximo capitulo sabremos quien es esa mujer así que me atrevo a preguntar… ¿Quién puede ser? ¿Alguna idea? Bueno agradezco que sigan acompañándome en esta historia.

Esta bien, confesare que el próximo capitulo cambiara todo y entenderán el porque de 'Umbrosa Afición'. Espero sigan leyendo.

_**¡Gracias!**_

**X • X**

**Adri **– Estoy segura que cualquier historia que estés escribiendo será genial ya que tienes toda la razon, todos siempre son talentosos de alguna manera y si te gusta a ti con eso es suficiente. Personalmente te deseo mucha suerte en esa historia.

**tUsKi Ai KoU** – Que bien que siga gustando, eso es todo lo que necesito para continuar tanto esta como la otra, aunque tenga en el limbo una. Confesare que mi Sailor favorita es Saturn y quizás por eso la estoy dejando para el final, ¡Ups!

**Danyseren **– Me gustan las predicciones porque solo así puedo saber si estoy haciendo un buen trabajo en dejar a quienes leen con la duda. Pero al mismo tiempo esto todavía no acaba.

**Devil Azul **– Si, en eso tienes razon de decir que es triste que cada una pierda de alguna manera. Pero yo misma me conformo con un posible cambio. Espero te haya gustado también este.

**SERENA BOMBON **– Y me alegra leer que ya estas de vuelta, se te agradece que no olvides esta historia. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, Odango es una palabra japonesa que se refiere a las dos bolas que Serena tiene en el cabello, por eso le decían Odango-atama, cabeza de bombón. Espero haya aclarado tu duda.

**HeartMoon **– Que bien que el anterior también te haya gustado, espero que este también tenga un efecto similar. Agradezco tu compañía para con esta historia.

**X • X**

• ♥ • **_Serenity Kou_** • ♥ •


	13. ¡Saturn! La revelación del silencio

**X • x • X • x • X**

• **_UMBROSA_** **_AFICIÓN_ •**

**X • x • X • x • X**

_**Nada me pertenece, solo la idea de la historia con los personajes de SM.**_

**X • x • X • x • X**

• **_CAPITULO_ •**

• **_XIII_ •**

• **_¡SATURN! LA REVELACIÓN DEL SILENCIO _•**

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

•

Maker continuaba esperando, pero la mirada de esa mujer permanecía firme en Serena. La espera comenzaba a ser larga. Tan larga que la Sailor no pudo esperar mas.

"He cumplido lo prometido."

El silencio fue roto ante esa frase. La mujer, que segundos antes se había presentado ante Serena, movió la mirada un poco para ahora enfocarse en la última Starlight.

Sonrió.

"Y ha sido un trabajo excelente." Maker sonrió imaginando que con ese cumplido la mujer que hasta ahora sigue siendo misteriosa cumplirá lo prometido. Pero lo único que la sobrante de las Starlights pudo sentir fue el frió de sus piernas. Al bajar el rostro, Maker fue testigo de cómo el hielo que la estaba cubriendo iba en aumento. ¿Era esta la manera en la que el esfuerzo de sus compañeros y el propio estaban siendo pagados? ¿Con la traición de esa mujer?

"¡Star Gentle…!"

"¿Piensas que ganaras algo atacándome? Eso solo demuestra lo poco que has podido saber de mí. Lo he repetido……no hay poder comparado al mío."

"¡…Uterus!"

Pero para sorpresa de esa misma mujer, el poder de Maker fue increíblemente diferente al que ella imaginaba conocer. Poder que, a pesar de haberla podido herir, ni siquiera fue dirigido a ella.

Serena se cubrió el rostro al ver tan poderosa energía acercarse a ella. Cerró sus ojos llenos de tristeza al sentirse tan débil. ¿Estaba ese siendo su fin?

¿Lo estaba?

La risa hizo que Serena abriera los ojos. "¿Qué pudiste lograr con eso? Quizás solamente adelantar tu muerte al haber utilizado lo ultimo que te quedaba de vida."

Maker dejo caer la estrella de sus manos. Ni siquiera eso pudo sostener en el momento que sus manos se congelaron. "Quizás adelante mi muerte……mas no la de mi plane –"

"…Maker…" Serena, a pesar de haber sido testigo que esa estrella acabo con sus amigas y guardianas, no pudo evitar sentir tristeza al ver como esa misma Sailor fue cubierta de la misma forma en la que estaban Seiya y Healer.

"¿Ahora lo vez? Yo no soy una Sailor, ni un fantasma, mucho menos soy la maldad de alguna galaxia. Yo, al igual que tu, soy una princesa. _Fui_ una princesa. Pero imagino que nada de lo que yo haga o diga cambiara lo que ustedes arruinaron. Ni siquiera mi nombre puede decirte quien soy."

"¿Ustedes?"

"Si, ustedes. Todos los que en su momento me traicionaron. ¿Lo ves? Las Sailors que fueron destinadas para protegerte son las mismas guerreras que ahora te quitan la luz de tu guardiana."

Frente a sus ojos, Serena fue testigo de cómo seis de los ocho cristales destinados a protegerla rodeaban la luna, su luna, impidiéndole luz propia. Y un único cristal dorado se encontraba en el centro de los otros seis.

Ella solo deseaba poder regresar el tiempo y volver a ser quien fue antes.

Pero no podía arrepentirse de lo que es. ¿Cómo arrepentirse de lo que ha hecho, lo que ha amado y lo que ha creado? Arrepentirse seria querer borrar todos sus dolores, pero esos mismos dolores también le han traído felicidad. La felicidad de amistad, tristezas, sonrisas y amores. La felicidad de esa vida porque esa fue la vida que su antigua madre le regalo para poder ser una humana mas.

Sin embargo, la mujer frente a ella había dejado de sonreír. Tal pareciera que el dolor de la princesa lunar no le complace más. Pero había algo………algo en esos ojos que Serena no podía dejar de ver. Eran hermosos, eso era sin duda alguna.

¿La habrá conocido en algún pasado? ¿La habrá conocido en esa vida y no lo recuerda?

¿Dónde? ¿Dónde ha visto esos ojos antes?

"¿Sufres?" Respuesta no recibió. "¿Lo ves? Tú también estas sola, desprotegida y triste como alguna vez lo estuve yo." Sin dudar apunto hacia Serena. "Transfórmate."

¿Qué? ¿Le estaba dando la oportunidad de transformarse?

¿Lo estaba?

"N – No." Serena no podía dudar a objetar. No podía dudarlo porque sabía lo que ese error traería como consecuencia.

"¡Transfórmate!" Era transformarse o atacarla. No había otra opción.

Pero Serena no podía tomar ninguna de las dos como iniciativa. "N – No."

"¡Transfórmate! Deseo conocer a la guerrera que se hacia llamar la mas fuerte del universo. ¡Hazlo!"

Serena en respuesta no se movió. Tomo su broche entre sus manos y lo llevo a su pecho.

"Yo se que no deseas esto."

"¿Qué?" Esa voz. Los ojos de aquella mujer se cerraron al escuchar la voz pacifica de la princesa lunar. Esa voz pacifica. Esa voz que calma hasta las más feroces mareas. "¡Cállate!" Cubrió sus oídos.

"Yo se que no deseas esto. Yo se que no puedes desearlo. Lo se porque……porque no puede haber maldad en unos ojos como los tuyos. Podrás sentir dolor, mas odio no puedes expresar. Deseas sentirlo para terminar con todo lo que consideras doloroso, pero yo puedo ver……gran soledad."

"¿Soledad?" Rió "Soledad es lo que alguna vez me juraron jamás llegaría a conocer. Pero terminaron fallándome. Y será esta misma soledad la que tú conozcas. ¿Es esta la mujer que ha luchado inmensas batallas para mantener la paz de su mundo? ¿Eres tu realmente la eterna guerrera de la luna?"

Serena bajo el rostro. No, no lo era más. No podía serlo más. "No deseo pelear." Susurro.

"¿Pelear? No. Tú no eres oponente para mí. Ahora soy yo quien posee el poder que a ti te falta. Tan solo deseo conocer a la Sailor que se hacia llamar Eternal."

Serena dejo caer su broche, acto que impacto a aquella mujer. "No deseo herirte. No lo deseo porque se que dentro de tu corazón existe un hermoso sentimiento que a pesar de no haber sido borrado si fue herido."

El broche rodó hasta detenerse justo frente a los pies de aquella mujer. Ella lo observo. Realmente la joya era preciosa. Deslumbraba como ninguna otra. Ni siquiera los cristales juntos que opacan la luna son capaces del calor que de ese broche emanaba.

Pero en lugar de tomarlo…lo piso. "¡NO!" Serena veía quebrarse bajo los pies de una desconocida el broche que la ha hecho participe de innumerables batallas.

"Tu así lo has deseado." Sonrió mientras imponía aun mas fuerza.

"Por – Por favor." Rogó la princesa lunar. "Déjame ayudarte."

El quebrantar del broche se detuvo. La mujer, cuyos enormes índigos volvieron a ver a Serena, alejo su pie del broche ante ella. Inmediatamente se cubrió los oídos nuevamente. "¡Cállate! No necesito tu compasión. No ahora. No la tuya." La desesperación fue tanta que hizo el intento de lastimar a Serena lanzándola para impactarse en el cristal detrás de ella.

Serena en el momento no solo temía por su vida. Sabía que si llegaba a impactarse en ese cristal, no solo seria devastador para su vida. Poco podía hacer al sentir la presión con la que esa mujer la lanzo.

Cerrar los ojos y esperar el impacto fue lo único que la princesa pudo hacer mientras cubría su cuerpo inútilmente con sus brazos.

Pero la espera fue eterna. De tanto haber pensado en como sobrevivir y después de haber permanecido tanto tiempo en el aire, Serena abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los que menos esperaba volver a ver……tan pronto. "¿Uranus?"

La Sailor, aun malherida, sonrió en respuesta. Al volver a poner los pies en el suelo, Uranus cayó al haber herido la lesión de su costado.

La mujer que intento herirla enfureció. "No te preocupes, Sailor Uranus, tu serás la siguiente en entregar tu cristal." Volvió a lanzar otro ataque.

"¡Silence Wall!"

Sailor Saturn protegió de inmediato a la Sailor y a su princesa.

"No puedo sorprenderme. Esperaba su regreso. Ustedes son las únicas Sailors restantes para lograr mi objetivo. Así que si cooperan saben que será mejor. Vamos, entréguenme sus cristales."

Uranus y Saturn se miraron. "Nos has confundido, nosotras no llegamos aquí para entregarte los cristales que terminarían con la vida de mi princesa. Nosotras estamos aquí para acabar con quien quiera tocarla."

"Así es. Juntas hemos atravesado por batallas innumerables, pero esta vez es diferente. Esta vez nosotras pelearemos por ella porque ella ha dado parte de su vida a cuidar la luz de este planeta, de la luna y de toda una galaxia que cuida de ella. Nosotras estamos aquí para no morir en el intento. Nosotras estamos aquí para proteger a nuestra princesa Serenity, descendiente del reino lunar y nuestra futura reina."

"…Saturn…Uranus…" Serena sonrió tímidamente al escuchar a ambas Sailors. Ellas realmente estaban ahí por ella y para ella.

"Esa lealtad no les servirá de nada. Ya conozco esas palabras confortantes, pero después terminaran abandonándola como lo hizo…" La mujer enmudeció ante lo que estaba viendo.

Serena giro al escuchar ese ruido. El crujido hizo que todas voltearan hacia uno de los tres pilares que se encontraban tras de ellas. Las manos de Serena inmediatamente se aferraron a la estrella colgante de su cuello. El estallido de cristales hizo que todas se tiraran al piso. Uranus de inmediato protegió a Serena con su cuerpo.

Una vez que pudo ponerse de nuevo de pie, Serena no hesito ni un segundo para correr hacia quien había caído al ser liberado. "¡Seiya!" Uranus intento detenerla, pero la princesa fue más rápida.

Lo primero que Serena hizo al llegar frente a él fue abrazarlo. Él no pudo corresponder al afecto. Su cuerpo aun estaba congelado. Pero si pudo sonreír al verla.

"¡Suéltalo! Él no merece vivir. Él ha elegido morir por su planeta y eso fue lo que…" Calló en cuanto recordó lo que Sailor Maker había hecho. No, el ataque no había sido para ella, ni para Serena, sino para el cristal que estaba matando no solo a Seiya pero a su planeta también.

"Ahora seré yo quien te muestre el verdadero poder del viento." Uranus amenazo con su espada y la preparo. "¡Uranus…Planet…!"

En ese momento, Serena observo con cautela el rostro de la mujer que quería acabar con ella y con sus seres queridos. Bajo el rostro para ver a Seiya, quien volvió a cerrar los ojos, sentía como si el hielo aun lo estuviera cubriendo.

Con horror en los ojos, Serena regreso la mirada a Uranus. Pero no solo miro a Uranus, sino también miro un rostro lleno de temor en la mujer que estaba por se atacada. Algo colgante salio del cuello de esa mujer. La mujer que Uranus estaba por atacar realmente sentía temor.

"¡Fissure…Turbu –!"

"¡Uranus!" Serena corrió hacia Uranus y, una vez mas, volvió a detener el ataque de su guardiana. "No lo hagas, Uranus…por favor."

Uranus, aun sosteniendo su espada al aire, bajo el rostro para ver los ojos llorosos de su princesa. "Ella quiere arrebatarte todo lo que amas, ¿Pretendes también que deje que te arrebate de nuestro lado?"

"Por favor…Uranus." Serena, sintiéndose débil de momento, cayó mientras continuaba abrazando a su Sailor. "No solo terminaras con tu vida……sino con la suya también."

"¿Qué? Ella te ha hecho daño."

La risa de la misteriosa mujer hizo que todos voltearan. "No necesito tu compasión ahora. ¿Para que ofrecérmela si terminare ignorando tu gentileza?"

Seiya, aun sintiendo lo poco que podía moverse, logro tomar su micrófono de transformación. "¡Fighter Star Power, Make-Up!" Una vez transformada, Fighter cayó otra vez al sentirse traicionada por sus rodillas. "Esta vez……no dejare que nadie te proteja." Miro detenidamente a la mujer que segundos atrás Serena había salvado. Logro hacer brillar la estrella de su frente. Tal brillo logro que los pilares de Healer y Maker comenzaran a caer poco a poco.

Una vez en el suelo, Maker y Healer intentaron ponerse de pie.

Las tres Starlights se miraron y se sonrieron mutuamente. Serena observo con horror como Fighter miraba a esa mujer. "Jamás te perdonaremos por haber destruido nuestra paz."

"Jugaste con nuestras vidas, con la vida de nuestro planeta…"

"…Y terminaste acabando con la vida de nuestra princesa." Maker y Healer miraron a Fighter.

Fighter movió la cabeza. Sus compañeras entendieron esa señal como aprobación a lo que estaban pensando.

"Fi…Fighter… ¡Espera!" Serena intento correr hacia ella, pero Uranus la tomo del brazo deteniéndola al ver la posición de pelea que las Starlights habían tomado. "¡Fighter…No!"

"¡Healer Star Light!"

"¡Maker Star Light!"

Fighter vio a Serena pelear por ser liberada, pero no podía escucharla. Su dolor propio era más fuerte. "¡Kinmoku…Planet…Light!"

Las tres se rodearon de auras diferentes. Mismas auras que se concentraron en las manos de Fighter, quien mantenía el liderazgo. "¡Star Fusion……Tempest!" Exclamaron las tres en unísono.

Finalmente las tres lograron llevar a cabo el poder que habían ocultado tanto.

"¡No!" Serena no pudo más, logro soltar su mano y corrió – sin dudar ni siquiera por su vida o la vida que tiene que proteger dentro de ella – para proteger a la mujer que quería acabar con ella. Cerró los ojos y lloro pidiendo perdón a todos los que ha defraudado con ese acto. Extendió los brazos, dispuesta a recibir el magnifico ataque que sin duda alguna terminara con su vida y no solo la de ella.

"¡Serena!" Uranus y Saturn intentaron correr hacia su princesa, pero el impacto de luz las hizo caer.

Y lloraron.

Lagrimas incesables comenzaron rodar por sus mejillas.

Habían fallado.

Al disiparse la luz, ambas Sailors voltearon hacia el lugar de donde había salido tal poder. Maker y Healer mantenían sus rostros cabizbajos al igual que sus brazos. Pero…

"¡Seiya!" Fighter cayó sobre Serena mientras en el camino su transformación desaparecía.

Maker y Healer cerraron los ojos. No querían llorar, pero ya era tarde. Lo sentían, podían sentir la muerte de cada persona que intentaba inútilmente vivir en un planeta que había luchado por mantenerse vivo. Sintieron la estrella protectora de Fighter explotar hasta extinguirse. Y finalmente…sentían sus lagrimas caer al ahora saber que todo fue inútil. Habían perdido todo.

Todo.

"¡Seiya!"

Los gritos de Serena eran eco para todos. Pero la única que no había llorado había sido la mujer que Serena había intentado proteger. No había llorado…hasta que vio a Seiya caer. Sus lagrimas eran tan incesables como las eran las de Serena.

"¡Seiya!…Seiya…no me dejes sola. Te necesito…" Los tragos amargos de dolor eran imparables. Culpabilidad fue lo único que se adueño de su mente.

La mujer de enormes índigos se acerco a ellos y se inclino para tocar la mejilla de Seiya, pero el golpe que recibió en la mano la hizo retroceder. Al levantar el rostro se encontró con Healer y Maker.

Healer se inclino para llevarse a Seiya, pero esta vez fue Serena quien golpeo su mano. "¡No!"

Healer la miro con resentimiento. "Tu eres la culpable de la muerte de nuestro planeta, de nuestra princesa…..y de Seiya. ¿No puedes dejarlo en paz por primera vez?"

Los ojos de Serena suplicaban perdón. Pero sabía que eso no era suficiente. "Yo no quería que él se fuera de mi lado. Ella……ella……yo no podía dejar que ella muriera. Si Seiya me hubiera escuchado…"

"Si Seiya te hubiera escuchado……lo único que le hubiese traído serian mas desdichas. Pero ya es tarde. Nadie puede resistir el poder de las estrellas, mucho menos una estrella agonizante. ¿Eres feliz sabiendo que tu eres la causante de tantos problemas?" Esta vez fue Maker quien se inclino para llevarse a Seiya. Serena volvió a aferrarse al cuerpo inerte. Lo cubrió con su propio cuerpo. No podía parar de llorar. Sentía que su corazón estaba por explotar.

"¿Por qué, Serena?" Uranus se acerco a Serena y se inclino para verla, pero Serena mantenía su rostro aferrado en el pecho del hombre que ama. "¿Por qué arriesgar tu vida de esa manera……por ella? Por la mujer que te ha quitado todo."

Serena lloro con mas fuerza al recordarlo. Levanto su rostro para buscar a la mujer que nunca pensó llegar a salvar de esa manera, después de que esa misma mujer le arrebatara todo. No solo se encontró con ella, también encontró la confirmación del porque había hecho lo que hizo.

"Porque esos ojos……Sailor Uranus……" Bajo el rostro para acariciar el de Seiya. Sus dedos recorrieron cada parte del rostro de ese hombre. "…Porque recordé en donde vi esos ojos." Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con una incomprensible de Uranus. Volvió a bajar el rostro para ver a Seiya. "Era él. Era él, Uranus." Sollozo. "Eran sus ojos." Volvió a buscar a aquella mujer que se aferraba a algo colgante de su cuello. "Ella es……es nuestra hija, Seiya." Susurro acariciando tiernamente una vez más el rostro del hombre que dice querer a su lado.

Maker, Healer, Uranus y Saturn voltearon pasmadas a ver el rostro de aquella mujer. Mujer cuyas lágrimas no paraban y cuales manos sostenían un dije parecido al que colgaba del cuello de Serena.

"Im – Imposible." Susurro Maker.

"¿Crees que creeremos en una tontería como esa? No sabemos que intención tienes al intentar confundirnos, yo te haré pagar por la vida de nuestra princesa, nuestro planeta y la de Seiya." Healer y Maker se miraron. "¡Star Gentle Uterus!"

"¡Star Sensitive Inferno!"

"¡No!" Pero el grito de Serena no fue escuchado y cruelmente fue testigo de cómo ambos ataques impactaron violentamente su objetivo.

Sailor Saturn corrió para que la mujer por quien ahora lloraba su princesa no cayera pesadamente al frió mármol. Pero había sido inútil, a pesar de que Saturn cayera por ella y para protegerla, aquella joven había caído inconsciente.

"¿Ustedes también piensan proteger a quien les ha causado tanto dolor?"

"No, yo solo protejo la felicidad de mi princesa." Saturn intento ponerse de pie pero cayó al sentir la debilidad de su pequeño cuerpo. A pesar de no aparentarlo, ella también había peleado tanto o más que las demás. Con cada barrera de protección su energía también debilitaba.

Era verdad, a ella lo único que podía importarle era el bienestar de su princesa. La miro, miro a la mujer por quien esta entregando hasta su vida. Serena abrazaba inconsolablemente a Seiya. Su princesa abrazaba un cuerpo que ya no podía tener luz propia. Y la vio, vio la mirada que por alguna razon la hizo recordar las palabras de Pluto.

- • • -

"_Tu deber, Sailor Saturn, ira mas allá que una simple pelea como esta. Tu deber será aquel que puedas leer en los ojos de nuestra princesa. No lo olvides, pequeña Saturn, nunca olvides que tu posees un poder mas allá del caos y la creación. Eres la única de nosotras que realmente puede regresarle la sonrisa a nuestra princesa." Bajo el rostro para sonreírle a quien ciertamente considera una hija. "Yo creo y confió en ti."_

- • • -

"_¿Un poder mas allá del caos y la creación?"_ La mas joven de las Sailors bajo el rostro y observo sus manos. _"¿Un poder mas allá…?"_ Volvió a levantar el rostro para ver el llanto de su princesa. _"¿Un poder…?" _Apretó los puños. Lo había visto. Había visto cual era realmente su deber.

Sailor Saturn se puso de pie. Todos pudieron observar la mirada en la Sailor del misterio. Sus pasos comenzaron a ser cortos. Tomo su arma protectora y siguió caminando. Camino hasta arrodillarse frente a Serena.

"¿Princesa…?"

Serena levanto el rostro. Saturn sentía el dolor de esos ojos. "Saturn…"

La más joven de las Sailors sonrió. "Princesa…prometí cuidar de ti. Prometí cuidar de cualquier dolor. Prometí cuidar……de tu felicidad." Sonrió tiernamente. "Por eso deseo regalarte, solo a ti, mi ultimo respirar. Deseo obsequiarte mi vida para tu felicidad. Princesa…tu eres la esperanza de un hermoso sueño que no deseo que muera."

"…Sailor…Saturn…"

"No deseo volver a ver tus lagrimas. Tú eres importante para mí, eres la persona más importante en mi vida y no deseo verte sufrir." Saturn se puso de pie y miro a Sailor Uranus. "Es nuestra promesa, ¿Verdad?" Los ojos de Uranus se cerraron y lentamente asintió. "Nos volveremos a ver, princesa, y cuando eso suceda…yo volveré a estar ahí para formar parte del que también es tu sueño hermoso…por que yo soy Sailor Saturn, creadora del caos y redentora del misterio."

"Sat –"

La Sailor levanto su inseparable hoz del silencio y dejo que esta brillara en lo alto. La más joven de las Sailors exteriores cerró los ojos e inevitables lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. Pero aun así sonrió. Sonrió al imaginar la sonrisa de su princesa. Sonrió al recordar que su destino es ese…proteger eternamente la luz de la luna. Su hoz brillo de tal manera que emano luz propia. Luz que fue dirigida a la luna, la cual comenzaba a ser cubierta por completo.

Los seis cristales que rodeaban esa oscuridad brillaron con intensidad, al igual que lo hizo la frente de Uranus y la de la misma Saturn, mostrando el símbolo de su planeta guardián.

Serena se puso de pie. No entendía, pero temía. "¡Saturn!"

La joven Sailor no escucho el llamado ni el llanto de su princesa. Los seis cristales desaparecieron para repentinamente comenzar a rodear a Serena. Uranus, con lágrimas en los ojos, miro a Saturn aunque fuera por última vez. Los seis cristales, al igual que la insignia de Uranus, brillaron hasta brindarle a la Sailor del misterio el poder que necesitaba.

Seis figuras comenzaron a formarse en el lugar de cada cristal.

"¡Sailor Mars…Planet Power!"

"¡Sailor Mercury…Planet Power!"

"¡Sailor Venus…Planet Power!"

"¡Sailor Jupiter…Planet Power!"

"¡Sailor Neptune…Planet Power!"

"¡Sailor Pluto…Planet Power!"

"¡Sailor Uranus…Planet Power!"

Saturn volvió a sonreír al saber que cada una de sus también amigas cumplirán su deseo, su sueño, el sueño de todas. Y lo cumplirán en su lugar, porque ella ya lo estaba cumpliendo.

Saturn fue testigo, por última vez, de la transformación en el traje de cada una de sus compañeras. Todas estaban creando ese deseo de protección alrededor de Serena, su princesa. Su traje también cambio. Finalmente lo supo, supo que el momento había llegado.

Con la última imagen de su confundida princesa, cerró los ojos para que el emblema de Saturn fuera el llamado a su último ataque. Un ataque que iba más allá del caos y la creación. "¡Saturn Planet……Reborn Glaive……Revelation!"

Su hoz bajo con tal fuerza que se enterró en el cuerpo inerte frente a su princesa. "¡No!" Serena cubrió sus ojos por el impacto de luz. El emblema de cada Sailor brillo brindándole protección a Serena. Pero el poder del misterio fue más poderoso y Serena cayó ante el impacto de luz.

•

•

**X • x • X • x • X • X • x • X • x • X • X • x • X • x • X • X • x • X • x • X**

_**¡Hola!**_

Díganme, ¿Se imaginaban quien era ella? Espero les haya agradando.

Lo se, posiblemente no se lo esperaban pero les aseguro que todas las preguntas que se formaron en este capitulo serán respuestas para capítulos próximos.

_¡Gracias!_

**XX**

**Chio **– Bueno así como pérdida, perdida, no estabas del todo. No era Rini pero alguien diferente que creo tiene algo en común con la rosada, pero eso lo dejaremos para después. Me alegra que te siga agradando la historia, espero que este capitulo haya tenido lindos resultados.

**Serenalucy **– Que bien que hayas regresado para ponerte al corriente de todo lo que esta pasando. Bueno creo que este capitulo responde esa pregunta.

**SERENA BOMBON **– Ya sabemos quien era, posiblemente sabremos en el siguiente la razon para hacerles tanto daño. Me alegra que continúes acompañándome, realmente se agradece.

**tUsKi Ai KoU **– La respuesta de Rini no iba muy lejos, era algo parecido mas no lo mismo. Espero que puedas continuar acompañándome para tus preguntas no se queden sin respuesta alguna.

**Adri **– No se si la espera haya valido, pero lo que si espero es que te haya agradado. Sabes que agradezco la paciencia de todos para otro capitulo.

**Danyseren** – Y espero que esas dudas hayan sido resueltas, aunque claro se que nuevas dudas también llegaran y creo que estoy preparada para responder a todo. Espero te haya agradado.

**Nande-chan **- ¿Qué era lo que te imaginabas? Espero que haya coincidido con lo que ya se descubrió en este capitulo. No se porque pero siento que muy posiblemente alguien deseara golpear a Serena.

**Devil Azul **– Si claro que me la pase bien en mis vacaciones. No te preocupes por el titulo, estoy segura que con este capitulo entenderás el porque de tal. Espero que la paciencia para esperar por este capitulo no haya sido en vano.

**HeartMoon **– Bien, aquí esta. Estoy segura que habrán salido muchísimas preguntas más, las cuales estoy dispuesta a responder en su momento. Gracias por la espera.

**Songbird-in-Crimson **– Que tal, bienvenida a mis historias. Me da gusto saber que el fic te ha gustado. Espero con este capitulo responder eso de quien era la mujer, pero en el siguiente sabremos sus razones. Gracias por acompañarme a leer.

**XX**

• ♥ • **_Serenity Kou_** • ♥ •


	14. ¡Seika! La vida detrás del enigma

**X • x • X • x • X**

• _**UMBROSA**_ _**AFICIÓN**_** •**

**X • x • X • x • X**

_**Nada me pertenece, solo la idea de la historia con los personajes de SM.**_

**X • x • X • x • X**

• _**CAPITULO**_** •**

• _**XIV**_** •**

• _**¡SEIKA! •**_

• _**LA**_ _**VIDA**_ _**DETRÁS**_ _**DEL**_ _**ENIGMA**_** •**

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

•

- • • -

"_La tuya es la mas hermosa de todas.__ Tu estrella es hermosa porque posee el amor de dos resplandores."_

"_¿Y ellas nunca mueren?" Esperó. "¿Ellas nunca mueren, verdad papá? Promételo papá, prométeme que nunca me dejaran sola. Prométeme que tu estrella vivirá por siempre para nosotras. Prométeme que nunca me dejaras conocer lo que muchos llaman soledad."_

_Su padre sonrió y beso su frente. "Duerme, pequeña." Estuvo por arroparla._

"_Pero no lo has prometido. ¿Has prometido que siempre estarás con nosotras? ¿Lo has prometido? Solo así podría conciliar el sueño."_

"_Ves esto." Señalo el dije colgante del cuello de la pequeña niña. Ella movió la cabeza en respuesta. "Nosotros siempre estaremos juntos porque yo cuidare de ti inmortalmente."_

"_¿Es una p__romesa, papá? ¿Prometes estar por siempre conmigo?"_

"_Lo es mi pequeña estrella, será por siempre nuestra promesa."_

- • • -

Esos brazos. La calidez de esos brazos era inconfundible. Eran los mismos brazos que en alguna ocasión le prometieron cumplir una promesa. Promesa que intentaba ser quebrantada.

Necesitaba abrir los ojos y comprobar que realmente era la misma calidez.

Lo era.

Esos ojos delante de ella eran los mismos que en su momento le prometieron seguridad, amor, confianza y ternura.

El hombre que la abrazaba era el mismo que prometió un vínculo más allá de una extinción.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

La voz. Indudablemente era la misma voz que lograba confortarla cuando ella temía a cualquier cosa por pequeña que fuera.

La sorpresa fue para todos los que observaban la escena.

Aquella joven se había abrazado a quien había intentado ponerla de pie. Y lloro. El llanto de esa joven llego al corazón de cada una de las Sailors que habían regresado solo para proteger a su princesa.

Serena, estando junto a Seiya, pudo ver el dolor de esas lágrimas.

"Papá." Seiya sintió el dolor en el susurro de la joven. Correspondió al abrazo solo por instinto.

"Nosotros podemos ayudarte." Susurro Serena.

La joven princesa se aparto al instante de Seiya. De inmediato seco sus lágrimas e intento ponerse de pie, pero cayó en el intento.

Lo último que pudo recordar fue haber visto a la Sailor de la destrucción protegiéndola.

Finalmente se puso de pie y al hacerlo pudo ver a Sailor Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Neptune, Uranus y Pluto rodear el lugar en el que Seiya y Serena se habían arrodillado para ayudarla. También, no muy lejos, Yaten y Taiki la observan con desconfianza.

Pero a quien no pudo ver fue a Sailor Saturn. Bajo el rostro y finalmente su mente regreso a ese mundo. Él estaba ahí. No entendía. Estaba segura de haberlo visto caer sin vida sobre los brazos de la mujer que intentaba destruir.

La confusión en su rostro fue expresada de tal manera que todos y cada uno de los presentes la observaron. Seiya y Serena se pusieron de pie.

La joven princesa volteo a todas partes, quizás sintiéndose acorralada, buscando la salida más rápida y la más fácil.

"No te preocupes……nosotros te podemos ayudar." Miro a la dueña de esa voz. Esa voz que en su tiempo le había causado consuelo, apego, amistad, amor, pero sobre todo…confianza.

Una confianza que había perdido ya.

Una vez mas esa joven busco alguna salida, la que fuera, con tal de salir de ahí. Pero al ver ninguna, su mirada se detuvo en Serena. "Yo no estoy aquí para recibir tu inmenso amor. Tampoco estoy aquí para verte sonreír por pensar que yo formare alguna parte importante en tu vida. En sus vidas." Corrigió al ver a Seiya. "Porque no es así." De inmediato apunto a Serena. "Si he hecho todo lo que hice no fue para detenerme en cuanto los tuviera frente a mi. ¿Creen realmente que ustedes me importan? No. A mi lo único que me importa…soy yo." Sonrió. Su mirada cambio a la que minutos atrás presentaba al haber recordado lo que intenta dejar atrás.

"¿Pero que dices? ¿No te has dado cuenta que Sailor Saturn arriesgo su vida por nosotras, por nuestra princesa, por…?" Uranus titubeo. "…Por él." Refiriéndose a Seiya. "Inclusive también lo hizo……por ti. ¿Y tú dices que no puedes recibir la ayuda que te ofrecen? ¿Qué clase de persona eres tú? A pesar del parecido, tú no puedes ser parte de ella."

"Claro que no. No puedo ni quiero ser parte de ella…" Reto a Uranus con la mirada, pero después se enfoco en Seiya una vez más. "…mucho menos de él."

Los brazos de Serena, sin que hayan sido notados por los demás, rodearon su abdomen. ¿Seria esa la misma persona que ella ya llevaba dentro de ella y por quien se habían sacrificado tanto? Intento dudarlo.

Los ojos de la joven que rodeaban se enfocaron en los únicos dos que se mantenían fuera de ese círculo, en Yaten y Taiki. "Aun poseo el poder de derrotar a cualquiera de ustedes. Ni siquiera ustedes, todos juntos, podrían hacerme daño alguno. Ni siquiera porque hayan logrado lo inevitable…la ultima transformación de las Sailors protectoras de la luna."

"¿Y de que sirve? ¿De que sirve tener el poder que dices tener…si no puedes tener el deseo de protección que ella siempre ha amado? Tu vida no puede estar vinculada a la de ella……porque ella es día……y tu eres noche."

La joven mujer miro detenidamente a Venus. Era la misma. Eran las mismas Sailors que protegían y cuidaban de ella cuando era pequeña. Todas ellas eran las mismas que le habían brindado días felices.

Días que estaba segura jamás regresaran.

Termino cediendo. La joven princesa cedió y bajo el rostro. "Mi razon para estar aquí…" Confeso. "…es para asegurarme personalmente que yo no vuelva a existir ni en este……ni en ningún otro tiempo."

Todos se miraron impactados por tal revelación. Pero ninguna mirada fue como la de Seiya y Serena. Ambos se miraron. En los ojos del otro buscaban la respuesta a saber si esa princesa no sabia que ella ya estaba formando parte de ellos.

"Esto es lo que quiero, ¿Serian ustedes capaces de sacrificarse por el otro?"

Serena, en forma de respuesta, sin importarle quien estaba ahí y quien los observaba, recargo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Seiya. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Volvió a sentirse viva. Volvió a sentir el latir de su corazón, del corazón que nunca imagino volver a escuchar latir.

Todas las Sailors se miraron. Saturn había logrado lo que realmente había deseado tanto.

Serena era feliz. Y todas lo vieron, lo sintieron.

La impresión en el rostro de la joven la llevo a querer atacarlos como lo había hecho anteriormente con Serena, pero una mano detuvo el que seria su ataque.

"Tu deberías de saberlo. Su luz es confortante, es única y produce el amor que cualquier ser viviente desearía sentir. Sabes que si nosotras llegáramos a hacerte daño……ella sufriría. Pero sabes también que tu _no_ posees el poder de destruirnos." Sailor Pluto termino soltando su mano. "Podrás sentir dolor, pero si hay algo que no puede existir en ti…es odio."

Aquella princesa bajo la mano. "¡Cállate! ¿Qué pueden saber ustedes de lo que _yo_ tuve que sufrir? ¿Realmente quieren saber quien soy yo?" Se incorporo y miro retadoramente a Seiya. "Yo soy princesa del eterno brillar, como solías llamarme. Yo soy el error que la soledad nunca tuvo que conocer. Soy la princesa del imperio estelar del siglo 7300. El imperio en donde soy conocida como la estrella de la luna blanca. Princesa Seika……su hija."

Serena se incorporo el escuchar esa última palabra. Lo sabia, pero era diferente escucharlo de sus propios labios.

"¿Hija?" No fueron Serena ni Seiya, sino Yaten y Taiki quienes susurraron. Susurro que llego a los oídos de todos.

"Así es. No pienso permitir volver a nacer en este mundo ni en ningún otro. No pienso dejar que mi dolor se repita."

"¿Qué te ha causado tanto daño para hacerles sufrir?"

Seika miro a Neptune. "Su traición." Susurro. "La traición de todos ustedes. La traición de una vida que yo no pedí se me fuera obsequiada. Porque ustedes, a pesar de ahora estar dispuestas a dar sus vidas por ella……también terminaran traicionando esa lealtad y destruirán la vida perfecta que ellos podrían llegar a crear. Ustedes serán las culpables de todo lo que ocurrió. Y él…" Señalo a Seiya. "…Él será el causante de todo eso. La lealtad de todas ustedes se pondrá a prueba y terminaran fallando. Ustedes solo son sombras que intentan buscar luz propia."

"Nosotros podemos ayudarte." Serena sonrió ofreciendo su mano. "Tus ojos piden ser liberados de tanta tristeza. Déjanos ayudarte."

"¿Ayudarme?" Rió. "Fueros siglos buscando la ayuda que necesitaba……pero nadie me la ofreció, nadie me la dio. Esta es mi última salida. Se que al terminar con uno de ustedes……también desapareceré yo, pero eso no me importa. No me importa si eso puede ser la única solución para que la historia no se repita."

"Te equivocas." Seiya se alejo de Serena para levantar el dije que había visto en el suelo. "¿Piensas que esa es tu única salida? ¿Crees que eso te haría realmente feliz?" Ofreció lo que había levantado, pero Seika no lo tomo. "Estoy seguro que él no rompió su promesa. No la rompió……porque una promesa como esa es inquebrantable."

"¡Como puedes decir eso!" Seika golpeo la mano de Seiya haciendo que el dije saliera volando hasta detenerse a los pies de Serena. "Tu no sabes nada de lo que _yo_ tuve que pasar para pedir un poco de atención cuando ellos menos me necesitaban. Ellos me abandonaron. Me dejaron sola y habían prometido nunca hacerlo. Ellos……ellos me exiliaron de sus vidas, de su perfecto reino y de todo lo que me pertenecía." Sus ojos, a pesar de haberlo intentado, inevitablemente se llenaron de lágrimas. "Y él…él –"

- • • -

"_¿Puedo hablar contigo?"_

"_C – claro."_

"_Nadie me dice nada, ni siquiera mamá. ¿Qué es lo que te esta pasando, papá? ¿Por qué no confían en mí? ¿Por qué las estrellas actúan de esa manera?"_

_Él, dueño __de aquel resplandor, lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreírle a su hija._

"_El momento llegara."_

- • • -

Pero el momento nunca llego. De inmediato seco sus lágrimas. No estaba dispuesta a dejar que ellos la vieran así. No después de haber conseguido ser temida por ellos mismos. "¡No necesito tu compasión!"

"¡Seiya!" Serena te aterro al ver a Seiya ser lanzado lejos de la joven con tal fuerza que la caída fue más dolorosa. Estuvo apunto de correr hacia él, pero Seika la detuvo sosteniendo su brazo.

"No pierdas el tiempo. No estoy dispuesta a dejarlo con vida. Ni siquiera porque se trate de la persona que fue, es y será la más importante de mi ahora corta existencia. Regresa a tu antigua vida. Aun existe alguien que espera pacientemente por ti."

Ante esa ultima frase, Serena volteo a verla. No se equivocaba, los ojos de esa princesa mostraban dolor absoluto. Le estaba doliendo lastimar a quien dice ser la persona mas importante en su vida.

"No importa lo que hagas……yo jamás podría mirar atrás. Nada importa ahora, solamente él…" Serena soltó su brazo. "…y tu."

Seika retrocedió. "¿Y – yo?"

Serena corrió hacia Seiya. "Hagas lo que hagas será ya tarde." Seiya intentaba ponerse de pie, rechazando la ayuda que Serena le ofrecía. "Aun así yo termine desapareciendo para tu beneficio, aun así puedas poseer el poder que ninguno de nosotros podamos tener……cualquier intento será ya tarde para ti." Una vez de pie, Seiya tomo la mano de Serena.

Las Sailors interiores se miraron, para después mirar a las exteriores quienes parecían no mostrar sorpresa ante cada palabra.

"Entonces será ella quien sufra por ti." Su mano apunto a Serena y de inmediato acumulo la energía para un ataque que seguramente seria dañino. "¡Para mi nada es imposible! Y no descansare……hasta remediar su propio error. Corregiré la historia." Ataco a Serena, pero Seiya la abrazo para proteger a su princesa.

"…Seiya…" Serena levanto el rostro para ver el de Seiya cerca de ella. Observo un rostro que mostraba dolor, pero determinación a no soltarla. El deseo de protección era más fuerte que las heridas que su propia futura hija estaba causando en él.

Pero los ataques cesaron y Serena abrazo a Seiya para que no cayera por completo. La princesa lunar movió la cabeza al escuchar el gemir de alguien más. Se dio cuenta que había sido Yaten quien se interpuso para que Seiya no fuera mas herido.

"¡Lo he repetido! Ustedes, aunque unan fuerzas, jamás podrán poseer el poder de una princesa. No hay poder comparado al de las estrellas." Detuvo sus ataques solo para ver a Yaten caer pesadamente. Taiki corrió de inmediato para socorrer a su compañero.

"Fuiste capaz de utilizarnos dañando lo que con tanto esfuerzo nos tomo volver a retomar. Sabias que vinculando la vida de nuestro planeta con la de él podrías terminar con la de nuestro planeta sin tener que ver directamente sus ojos de dolor. A mi no me importa, a diferencia de ellas, dañar a quien sea si la única razon es recuperar lo que amo." Yaten tomo su micrófono de transformación. "¡Sere yo quien cese tu dolor! ¡Healer Star Pow –!"

El brazo de Yaten fue detenido casi al momento. "Ella, al igual que nosotros, también ha perdido lo que mas ama. Po – Por favor, Yaten." Yaten lo miro. Miro a su amigo, al mismo que los había traicionado, a su compañero de batallas. Al mismo que había peleado junto a ellos, con ellos e incluso…mas que ellos. Cedió. Yaten dejo caer su único medio de transformación.

Pero en respuesta lo único que escucharon fue la risa de una princesa que solo parecía disfrutar la escena. "Te equivocas. Todos ustedes están equivocados. Nada de lo que hagan y nada de lo que digan lograra el resultado que ustedes esperan. Si ella no lo logro……mucho menos lo lograran ustedes."

"¿Ella?" Susurro Serena.

"Si, ella. La emperatriz. La mujer que siempre intento hasta lo imposible por el bienestar de los demás……mi madre." Miro detenidamente a Serena. "Mujer que en su momento también me dejo sola cuando mas la necesite. Pero no te preocupes……yo misma detendré un dolor que te aseguro no tendrás que padecer después."

"Existen misterios que nunca podrán ser revelados pero siempre se lucha para poder remediarlos con el aprender de cada paso. Estoy segura que tú fuiste, eres y serás amada por ellos. Nosotros hemos de ser diferentes de alguna manera, pero siempre intentando ser mejores no solo para beneficio propio sino también para quien nos rodea. Déjame ayudarte, déjanos ayudarte. Déjame cambiar cualquier dolor a una sonrisa. Déjanos demostrarte…que tu fuiste, serás y…" Serena volteo a ver a Seiya. Ambos se tomaron la mano. "…y ya eres amada."

"¿Q – que?" Seika retrocedió. La mirada de esas dos personas le regalaba la seguridad que alguna vez existió en su era. La seguridad de días felices. La seguridad de un abrazo. Y la seguridad de poder cumplir una promesa.

Por primera vez, después de llegar ahí, sentía inseguridad por todo lo que estaba haciendo y lo que había hecho. Cayó al sentirse confundida y traicionadas por el temblar de sus piernas.

Seiya fue el primero en dar el primer paso. Ambos caminaron hacia ella. "Déjanos ayudarte." Susurro Serena en el momento que se detuvieron frente a ella. "Déjanos arreglar cualquier problema que en tu mundo te este causando este dolor."

"¡Ya es tarde!" Seika cubrió su rostro temeroso. Cubrió un rostro que no deseaba volver a mostrar. "¡Ya es tarde!" Repitió sacudiendo su cabeza intentando deshacer aquel recuerdo.

- • • -

"_¡Mercury Aqua Mirage!"_

"_¡Mars Snake Fire!"_

"_¡Jupiter Flower Hurricane!"_

"_¡Venus Wink Chain Sword!"_

"_¡Por favor! ¡Basta!" La joven princesa rogó, pero nadie parecía escucharla._

"_¡Neptune Submarine Violon Tide!"_

"_¡Pluto Galactic Cannon!"_

"_¡Uranus Space Turbulence!"_

"_¡Saturn __Havoc__ Tremor!"_

"_¡Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus! ¡Basta! ¡__Neptune, Pluto, Uranus, Saturn! ¡Por favor!"_

_Los__ ataques de las Sailors interiores colisionaron con el de las Sailors exteriores. No solo fueron ellas quienes resultaron heridas ante el estallido de luz, la princesa que rogaba se detuvieran también resulto herida._

_Pero a pesar de haber caído con severidad y manchando su hermoso vestido blanco con el carmesí de las heridas de sus brazos, la joven princesa intentaba ponerse de pie._

_La primera en ponerse de pie__ de las Sailors fue Venus. "Ustedes perdieron la confianza que ella mantenía en ustedes."_

_Uranus se levanto mientras sentía a su paso las heridas recién hechas. "¿Nosotras? ¿Acaso no fueron ustedes quienes juraron protegerla por siempre? Ustedes traicionaron la misma lealtad que ellos intentaron que permaneciera viva. ¡Ustedes son las traidoras!"_

"_¡Basta!__ ¡Suficiente, por favor!" Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la voz inconfundible de una princesa sollozante. "¡Por favor! Se los pido…basta."_

_Las ocho Sailors la miraron._

"_Es tarde, Seika, digas lo que digas……nada cambiara la traición de quienes consideramos amigas." Neptune se refería a las cuatro Sailors interiores._

"_Es tarde, si, pero si hay alguien a quien culpar de sus lagrimas……son ustedes." Mars reprocho al instante._

"_¡Por favor! Basta. Basta, por favor. ¿No se dan cuenta que ellos están muriendo por su culpa? Ayúdenme. Ayúdenme, por favor. Ayúdenme a recuperar la luz de mi padre y la sonrisa de mi madre. Ayúdenme a revivir este imperio. Ayúdenme a salvarlos, por favor."_

_Neptune, Pluto, Saturn y Uranus se miraron._

_Mars, Mercury, Jupiter y Venus se miraron entre ellas mismas._

_Las lagrimas de esa princesa le recordaban a las de su reina. __A las de la mujer que estaba muriendo junto al ser por quien sonreía plenamente. Y esos ojos, los ojos de esa princesa, también les recordaban a los mismos ojos que luchaban por seguir brillando para su reina._

"_Por favor." Volvió a suplicar entre sollozos la princesa. "Ayúdenme…se los suplico."_

- • • -

El rostro de esa princesa se levanto para ver a las mismas personas que en su futuro estaban muriendo. Seiya fue el primero en arrodillarse para ofrecerle el mismo dije que ella anteriormente había deseado no tomar.

"No les importo. No les importo herir la vida que había sido llena de plenitud. No les importe. No les importo que yo los necesitara. No les importe a ellas…" Miro el dije que se le ofrecía. "…No les importe a ellos. No les importo que yo los necesitara. Mi tiempo fue pleno. Los siglos que ellos me regalaron fueron completamente colmados de alegrías. Era la historia ideal. Ellos habían jurado que yo jamás conocería el aislamiento. Ellos me echaron de su lado. Yo los necesite…pero ellos a mi no." Estuvo por volver a golpear la mano de Seiya para que el dije saliera de su vista, pero él apretó su mano para que no sucediera. "¿Creen que ustedes podrán ayudarme? ¡No! Ustedes no pueden y no podrán porque la historia……la historia siempre termina repitiéndose. Mi mundo murió a manos de las mismas guardianas que ahora juran una lealtad fingida."

Las siete Sailors se miraron.

"Quizá no fue así." Seiya volvió a abrir su mano para mostrar lo que la joven delante de él no quería tomar. "Posiblemente no encontraban la solución que buscaban."

"Claro que había solución, siempre hubo solución pero no la buscaron." Los ojos de esa princesa por primera vez mostraron sorpresa. "¡Que puedes saber tú! Tú no puedes saber que fue lo que ellos pensaban. Tú no puedes saber como será esa vida……porque aun no llega el momento de vivirla. Pero ustedes sufrirán si llegan a tomarse de la mano y caminar a un futuro incierto…juntos."

"Quizá." Serena se arrodillo junto a Seiya. "Pero hay algo de lo que si estamos seguros y estamos seguros…"

"…Porque nosotros somos ellos." Seiya finalizo tomando la mano de Serena. "Y sin saberlo…nosotros ya hemos peleado por ti. Ya te hemos protegido." Tomo la mano de la joven princesa admirada y deposito el dije que había caído de su cuello. "Tu misma lograste que fuera así."

La mirada confundida no solo fue parte de esa princesa. También fueron las miradas confundidas de las guardianas interiores, mientras que Yaten y Taiki se miraban entre ellos. Neptune no mostró sorpresa alguna. Pluto podía leerlo en los ojos de su princesa. Mientras que Uranus……Uranus solo bajo el rostro.

"¿Q – que?"

Seiya se puso de pie, ayudando a Serena para que también lo hiciera. "Porque tu…"

"…Ya formas parte de nosotros." Serena se abrazo intentando evitar las miradas de asombro. Pero no solamente fue ella. Seiya también la abrazo brindándole la seguridad que necesitaba.

Seguridad que solo él podía brindarle en ese momento. Eso era todo lo que la hija de la luna necesitaba.

Aquella joven no hizo más que bajar el rostro no entendiendo bien lo que acababa de escuchar.

- • • -

"_Huye princesa__. Solamente tú puedes evitar que la historia se repita."_

"_No quiero, no puedo. No deseo abandonar lo que ellos siempre juraron proteger. Necesito verlos, necesito saber que están bien. Quiero ver a papá, por favor."_

"_Es tarde, siempre fue tarde………ellos nunca te quisieron a su lado."_

"_¡Miente__!"_

"_Mira a tu alrededor y dime que ves." La princesa hizo lo que se le dijo. "Si ellos hubiesen deseado ayudarte, lo hubieran hecho. ¿Pero en donde están ellos? ¿Dónde esta el resplandor que las estrellas le ofrecen a este imperio? ¿Dónde esta la calidez de la luna blanca? Te han dejado sola. ¿Te das cuenta? Solamente tú puedes impedir que esta batalla vuelva a suceder. Solo tú puedes cesar el dolor de ver este imperio muerto."_

"_¿Ellas……hicieron esto?"_

"_¿Lo ves?__ Las Sailor protectoras de este imperio fueron las mismas que causaron su destrucción, pero ellos pudieron evitarlo. Ellos pudieron evitar la destrucción de un imperio creado a base de traiciones. Ellos eligieron abandonar lo que decían querer proteger por siempre. ¿Ahora lo entiendes……princesa?"_

"_¿Ellos……mintieron?"_

"_No. Ellos traicionaron."_

_Aquella princesa, con incesables __lágrimas en los ojos, dio media vuelta dispuesta a terminar con su propio dolor. Dispuesta a no volver a ver lo que dejaba atrás._

_Mientras que la mujer detrás de ella sonreía placenteramente por haber logrado lo que más había deseado._

- • • -

•

•

**X • x • X • x • X**** • X • x • X • x • X • X • x • X • x • X • X • x • X • x • X**

_**¡Hola!**_

Si, se que aun falta mucho por responder pero creo que para eso habrá que esperar un poco. Estoy ya en finales y feliz por muy pronto tener más tiempo para actualizar.

**X**** • X**

**SERENA BOMBON **– Todavía falta por saber más, pero ya se van descubriendo mas cosas. Espero también te haya gustado.

**tSuKi Ai KoU **– No estoy segura de eso de los muchos, demasiados capítulos pero al menos intentare dejar todo claro no importa cuantos capítulos falten. Espero que también te siga gustado.

**Erill **– La verdad es que hasta ahora ni siquiera había pensado en Rini, pero ya que lo mencionas te diré que no tengo ni idea pero intentare hacer hago. Ojala que te siga gustando.

**Adri **– Estoy segura que este capitulo aclaro algunas dudas pero no todas y esas aclaraciones vendrán en capítulos siguientes. Espero siga gustándote.

**Danyseren **– Si, yo misma espero poder aclarar todo a su debido tiempo. No, Seiya claro que no podía morir. Continuare aclarando aunque creo que no se cuanto mas falte, aun así espero te siga gustando.

**ORKIDEA **– Y te aseguro que todo eso de aclarar será respondido de alguna manera pero hay que esperar un poquito. Espero este capitulo también te haya gustado.

**Resuri-chan **– Que bien que hayas regresado. Se que aun faltan muchas cosas por responder pero todo tiene su momento. Espero también te haya gustado este capitulo.

**Little Rei **– Que tal, bienvenida a mis historias. Intentare actualizar tan pronto pueda, pero espero te siga gustando como va esta dudosa trama.

**X**** • X**

• ♥ • _**Serenity**_ _**Kou**_ • ♥ •


	15. ¡Brilla! La union del sueño compartido

**X • x • X • x • X**

• _**UMBROSA**_ _**AFICIÓN**_** •**

**X • x • X • x • X**

_**Nada me pertenece, solo la idea de la historia con los personajes de SM.**_

**X • x • X • x • X**

• _**CAPITULO**_** •**

• _**XV**_** •**

• **¡**_**BRILLA**_**! •**

• _**LA**_ _**UNIÓN**_ _**DEL**_ _**SUEÑO**_ _**COMPARTIDO**_** •**

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

•

Los índigos delante de Seiya y Serena se cerraron. Sentía haber fallado. Pero recordar el dolor de ver enfrentarse a las guardianas de su madre, remover los dolorosos recuerdos de sentir el rechazo de sus padres, recordar la soledad en la que estaba viviendo, la hizo sollozar.

"Se – Serena…" Las cuatro guardianas interiores se miraron. Pero sus miradas no eran comparación a las miradas de las tres guardianas exteriores.

Las tres Sailors exteriores solo podían ver el cambio en su princesa. El cambio que ellas tanto habían buscado. Y finalmente Sailor Uranus, con una ligera sonrisa, logro aceptar que el hombre que abrazaba a su princesa es quien le estaba ofreciendo esa felicidad.

Saturn lo sabía y por eso dio todo para la seguridad que su princesa buscaba.

"Déjanos ayudarte." Pidió suplicante Serena.

"¡No!" Seika golpeo la mano de Serena en el momento que intento tomar la suya. Lagrimas que había intentado retener no pudieron ser mas ocultas. Las lagrimas de esa princesa caían dejando huella a su paso. Huellas que se deshacían al tocar el frió mármol. "¡Ustedes no pueden ayudarme! No pueden ayudarme porque…por –"

"Ella lo hará, estamos seguras."

Seika levanto el rostro para encontrar a las cuatro guardianas interiores a su alrededor. Las cuatro le sonreían. Le sonreían aceptando el destino que su protegida había elegido.

"¿Era esta tu razon, Seiya?" Seiya volteo a ver a quien le hablaba. Yaten volvió a recoger su micrófono de transformación. "¿La es?"

Seiya se alejo de Serena. "¿De que servirá reprochar ahora, Yaten?"

"¿Pudiste permitir que ella viviera……pero no pudiste evitar la muerte de la única mujer que estabas destinado a amar y por quien hemos hecho ya tanto? Ella nos utilizo, ¿Y a cambio tú ruegas para poder ayudarla? Mentiste. ¿Y yo me reprochaba por pensar que era nuestra culpa? ¡Nuestra princesa murió por nuestra culpa!"

Los ojos de Seika se enfocaron en Yaten y Taiki. Ellos……ellos fueron los culpables.

- • • -

"_Es un honor volver a verlos."_

"_El honor es nuestro. ¿Así que ella es su hija?" El hombre delante de la princesa visitante movió la cabeza en respuesta. "Es hermosa, Fighter."_

"_¿Fighter? ¿Quién es Fighter, papá?"_

"_¿Cómo? ¿Acaso…? ¿Fighter, acaso nunca le has mencionado a tu hija quien fuiste para nuestro planeta, para tus compañeras……para mi?"_

- • • -

"Ella……ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo." El susurro de Seika capto la atención de todos. "Fue alta traición a un planeta que vivía de la unión de sus guardianas y el amor hacia su princesa. Tu traición." Miro a Seiya. "Y ellos……ellos llenaron sus corazones de envidia porque tú rompiste las leyes de la monotonía. Fueron ellos quienes…" Volteo a ver a todas las Sailors. "…Quienes las pusieron a prueba."

Yaten y Taiki se miraron. "Ya hemos pagado por algo que aun no ocurre. Nos has arrebatado lo que es más importante en nuestras vidas. Nos arrebataste _nuestras_ vidas. Y nos has arrebatado la lealtad de la que ahora es una estrella traidora." Taiki se refirió a Seiya en cuanto, al decir las ultimas dos palabras, lo miro con tristeza.

"¿No te has dado cuenta que ya es diferente?" Seika giro para ver a quien había colocado una mano sobre su hombro. Mano que ella misma golpeo para que se alejara de inmediato. Pluto, al ver a la joven princesa retroceder, encontró el temor en los ojos de esa joven. "¿No te has dado cuenta que ya has cambiado tu propio futuro?"

La mirada de Seika cambio. "¿Q – Que has dicho?" Pluto movió la cabeza en respuesta. ¿Estaba jugando con ella? ¿Esa Sailor estaba jugando con sus sentimientos? "¡Eso no es verdad! El dolor que he sufrido no podrá ser borrado aunque regrese el tiempo. ¡Piensan burlarse de mi!"

Seiya actuó rápido y abrazo a Serena para evitarle daño alguno al ver como la desconsolada princesa comenzaba a herir a cada una de las Sailors.

"¡Sus vidas no serán suficientes para remediar este dolor!" La desesperación de sentirse acorralada la hizo elevar sus ataques desgarrando la piel de las guardianas de la luna.

Pero ninguna de ellas hizo intento alguno de lastimar a quien las hería. Pero quien no pudo soportar mas la escena fue Yaten. Tanto él como Taiki se miraron y acordaron con la mirada.

"¡Maker Star Power, Make-Up!"

"¡Healer Star Power, Make-Up!"

Seiya supo de inmediato las intenciones de ambas Starlights. "¡Healer, Maker!"

Ambas lo miraron. "Nosotras, a comparación tuya, jamás seriamos capaces de traicionar a nuestra princesa……aunque eso signifique ir en contra del que en su momento fuera nuestro líder."

"¡Star Gentle Uterus!" Maker no pensó y actuó al instante.

"¡Maker!"

Seiya corrió para detener a la Sailor, pero cayó ante el impacto del poder. Al levantar el rostro se encontró con uno triste de Serena. Y al voltear a ver lo que la princesa lunar veía, Seiya encontró no muy lejos de Seika a una mal herida Sailor Mercury.

Serena corrió hacia su amiga. "…Me – Mercury…"

Seika retrocedió al ver la escena. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Se pregunto. Ella quizás hubiese podido evadir por si sola un ataque tan débil como ese.

Mercury sonrió al ver a Serena. "Te hemos fallado una ya vez…no…" Intento no sentir dolor, pero era imposible. "…No deseo volver a hacer lo mismo."

Maker dejo caer su estrella. Ella quería, pero no podía entender porque todas ellas intentaban proteger a quien le había causado tanto dolor. ¿Qué importaba quien era? El dolor no desaparece con saber que esa joven que los utilizo es la futura hija de uno de ellos.

Los ojos de Seika se llenaron de lágrimas. No estaba dispuesta a regresar a ese mundo en el que solo le esperaba la soledad. No estaba dispuesta a ser testigo de las incesables batallas entre las mismas Sailors que ahora intentan proteger a su princesa.

Cedió.

Seika cedió y finalmente estaba dispuesta a mostrar su verdadera identidad. La misma identidad que ellas, en su futuro, le habían llenado de felicidad. Y la misma que ellos, en su futuro, le habían reiterado lo orgullosos que estaban de ella. Ellos, si, las mismas personas que en su futuro son las mas importante de su vida.

Todos voltearon hacia ella al verla ponerse de pie. "No regresare. No regresare ni ahora…ni nunca. Y aun así muera en el intento…tampoco permitiré volver a repetir esta historia." Cerró los ojos y dejo que la insignia que la caracteriza como la primogénita del imperio estelar, en su futuro, brillara para ella. Dejo que esa insignia brillara para revelar su verdadera identidad. El hermoso vestido largo que ha caracterizado su nobleza apareció en ella. Su cabello plateado brillo. El cabello que había dejado caer en este tiempo, se elevo hasta formar el peinado que su madre ha llevado por generaciones. Y los zafiros, herencia de su padre, lloraron ante lo que estaba pensando hacer.

Seiya y Serena se miraron. Observaron que las lágrimas de esa princesa ya no eran las mismas. Y de alguna manera podían ver su dolor.

El corazón de esa princesa realmente lloraba.

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente, Seika se encontró con la mirada de ellos y mentalmente pidió perdón por causarles tanto daño a quienes ella tanto ama. Y agradeció, por medio de esas lágrimas, por haberle regalado al mismo tiempo los siglos más bellos que cualquier niña podría desear.

Eran ellos, sin duda alguna, los mismos que en su futuro, en algún momento, le recordaban lo importante que ella era en sus vidas. Su insignia brillo. Estaba dispuesta a cesar ese dolor completamente.

Pero, al haberlos visto a los ojos, juntos, esas miradas……eran las mismas que en su futuro anhelaba volver a ver. No deseaba ser detenida por su propia voluntad. No deseaba detenerse ahora que estaba dispuesta a desaparecer completamente su dolor.

Serena de inmediato soltó la mano de Seiya. "¡No lo hagas!" Todos voltearon a verla. La desesperación de su princesa fue reflejada con cada palabra. No entendían. No podían entender que era lo que Serena intentaba detener. "¡Por favor! Déjame ayudarte." Volvió a pedir suplicante. Ella lo sabía. Sabía lo que su muy segura futura hija estaba por hacer. "Po – Por favor."

Seika la miro. La mirada de desesperación de esa princesa, en este tiempo, le hizo recordar la misma mirada con la que su madre estaba muriendo lentamente.

- • • -

"_Madre no soy mas una niña. ¡Exijo saber que esta sucediendo!"__ La mano sobre el rostro sollozante de la joven hizo que su madre bajara la mirada. Era la primera vez que le ponía una mano encima a su hija._

_Pero la dama no se atrevió a mirar el rostro lleno de __lágrimas de su hija. "No tienes derecho a exigir nada." Musito antes de dar media vuelta y dejar las lágrimas de su hija atrás._

- • • -

Era ella, sin duda alguna. "Por favor." Serena volvió a pedir.

Pero la joven princesa no estaba dispuesta a escuchar más. Elevo las manos lo más alto que pudo y dejo que por su cuerpo recorriera el poder que necesitaba.

Serena cayó. Lo que esa princesa estaba por hacer podría cambiar la vida de todos. Se aferro a Seiya como nunca lo había hecho antes y dejo que sus lágrimas se perdieran en el pecho de él. "No quiero perderlos." Sollozo. "No deseo perder este sueño." Tomo la mano de Seiya y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él. "No deseo perderla." Levanto el rostro para ver los ojos que le brindaban seguridad y se estiro un poco para besar sus labios. "No……no deseo perderte."

Las siete guardianas, al no saber que era lo que la princesa intrusa estaba por hacer, corrieron para rodear el lugar en el que su propia princesa lloraba dentro de los brazos del hombre que había confesado no desear perder.

La insignia en la frente de cada Sailor brillo para la protección de su princesa. Healer y Maker se miraron. Pero segundos después sus ojos se enfocaron en el hombre que, a pesar de haber sido compañero de batallas y amigo, también fue su líder. Sabían que los tres serian eternamente estrellas fugaces. Estrellas que, a pesar de no quererlo, mantendrían siempre viva la amistad que se juraron cuando se conocieron por primera vez.

Ambas Starlights, con el llanto desgarrador de sus corazones, daban cada paso dudando en si continuar con el siguiente. Caminaron. Lentamente llegaron hasta detenerse frente a Sailor Uranus, quien les impedía dar el siguiente paso. Pero segundos después, y sin palabra alguna, Uranus cedió.

Healer y Maker entraron al círculo que las siete Sailors solares habían formado. Finalmente se detuvieron detrás del hombre que abrazaba fervientemente a la princesa por quien había olvidado su deber. Ambas intentaron dudar, pero no pudieron al ver caer las lágrimas de Seiya. La mano derecha de Healer se coloco sobre el hombro izquierdo de Seiya y la mano izquierda de Maker se coloco sobre el hombro derecho de Seiya.

Seiya volteo de inmediato al sentir ambos contactos. Serena se puso de pie de inmediato, al igual que Seiya. Pero la diferencia fue que Seiya no pudo moverse. Ambas Starlights había paralizado cualquier movimiento que él estuviese por hacer.

Las Sailors solares intentaron moverse, pero al ver que la joven princesa mantenía la misma posición, no pudieron ver que era lo que causaba las nuevas lágrimas de su propia princesa.

"¡Seiya!" Serena intento soltar la mano de alguna de las Starlights, pero ninguna de las dos se movía. Seiya había perdido la conciencia en el momento que las dos Sailors habían descargado parte de sus poderes.

De repente ambas se miraron y movieron la cabeza afirmándose mutuamente que lo que estaban por hacer era lo mejor.

"¡Healer Creation Supremacy!"

"¡Maker Innate Supremacy!"

"¡Seiya!" Serena cubrió sus ojos ante el poder que ambas Starlights habían creado en el cuerpo de quien habían considerado amigo.

Serena se dejo abatir. No quería abrir los ojos y descubrir que los que alguna vez consideraron amigos habían acabado con la vida del hombre que ella deseaba tener a su lado.

Pero los brazos que rodearon su frágil cuerpo la hicieron levantar el rostro y encontrar los mismos ojos que no deseaba jamás volver a ver a cerrar. "¿Se – Seiya?" Él respondió besando su mejilla. La ayudo a ponerse de pie. Serena sonrió plenamente y tuvo que voltear para ver a quienes lo habían atacado. Los miro. Las miradas de ambos atacantes no eran las mismas. "¿Yaten? ¿Taiki?"

No lo entendía.

Seiya en respuesta tomo su mano. "Vamos. Tenemos un futuro por resguardar." Ambos voltearon hacia donde Seika estaba por destruir todo a su paso, incluyéndose a ella misma.

Estaba lista, lo sabia. Miles de recuerdos habían inundado su alma al estar haciendo esto. Pero a pesar de esos recuerdos…ya nada podía detenerla ahora. Solo deseaba terminar con ese dolor que desgarra su alma.

"¡Basta!" Serena no deseaba verla morir de esa manera. No de la peor manera en la que una princesa puede morir. No terminando con su propia vida para eliminar a los demás.

Las lágrimas de Serena hicieron revivir, no muy lejos de ellos, el broche que se ilumino en cuanto pudo reaccionar al dolor de su heredera. El legendario cristal de plata, sin haber sido invocado, llego hasta su princesa para transformarla en la verdadera heredera del imperio lunar…Princesa Serenity.

Las manos de Seika se habían llenado de la energía que había acomunado para ese último encuentro. _"Perdóname…papá…mamá."_ Dejo bajar sus manos pesadamente mientras su magnifico ataque fue envidado a la barrera que las siete Sailors habían creado. Cada uno de los planetas brillaba para la protección de la luna. Cada Sailor resistía para la protección de su princesa.

Pero a pesar de que la barrera de las Siete Sailors podía ser indestructible, el poder de Seika fue supremo y atravesó, hiriendo a su paso, la luz de los planetas. Y su poder continuo avanzando hasta llegar a él. Seiya, intentando proteger a Serenity, dejo que su semilla estelar fuera su protectora, arriesgando su propio brillar.

El cristal de plata reacciono al poder de protección hacia su princesa y proveyó protección a su heredera. El hermoso cristal plateado, como si tuviese vida propia, se detuvo frente la semilla estelar que emanaba protección para su princesa y, ante la mirada atónita de Seiya, pero más de Serenity, permitió que el poder de esa semilla se vinculara con su poder.

Tal vínculo creo la luz de un sueño hermoso. Sueño que ahora era compartido por dos. Seika se aferro a su propio poder, pero nada pudo hacer en cuanto fue envuelta en el calor que sabia pertenecía a ellos.

•

"¿Princesa?"

"¿Do – Donde estoy?"

"Lo hemos prometido y hemos cumplido." La joven princesa volteo al escuchar la dulce voz. La heredera del antiguo milenio lunar se acerco a ella.

"Esta es la manera en la que tu futuro podrá seguir vivo." Seika volteo del otro lado para ver a Seiya sonreírle como él, en su futuro, solía también hacerlo.

Las lágrimas de esa princesa la hicieron bajar el rostro. "Pe…Per –" Enmudeció en cuanto sintió ambos brazos rodeándola.

"Te aseguramos que esta vez será diferente. Nosotros siempre hacemos la diferencia." Serenity sonrió para tomarle la mano y depositar el dije que Seika se había negado a volver a tomar. Pero esta vez si lo tomo y sonrió al volver a verlo.

Eran ellos, lo sabia, y no pudo negarse la posibilidad de abrazarlos. "Yo nunca desee estar sola." Susurro al oído de cada uno. "Perdónenme."

Abrazo que fue correspondido.

"Esperan ansiosamente por ti." Seiya seco las lagrimas de su ahora muy segura hija. "Nunca mas volverás a estar sola."

Seika agradeció con un leve movimiento de cabeza y dio media vuelta solo para encontrar un portal con la vaga imagen del imperio que espera por ella. Abruptamente volvió a girar para verlos y regalarles una ultima sonrisa.

Aunque no será la última.

Con la sonrisa que había deseado volver a tener, Seika entro al portal el cual desapareció tras de ella.

•

•

**X**** • x • X • x • X**

•

"¿Princesa?"

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron de inmediato al escuchar el llamado. "¿Do – donde estoy?"

La mujer que le había llamado por su antenombre sonrió tiernamente al notar una confusión extraña. "Princesa, nunca imagine que llegaría a aburrirla a tal punto que quedara dormida."

Una aun muy confundida princesa se puso de pie y reverencio de inmediato. "Perdone mi falta de cortesía, princesa Kakyuu. Mi intención nunca fue –"

"Todo lo contrario, soy yo quien se disculpa por mantener esta conversación con mas palabras de las que se necesitaban."

"Quisiera no preguntar porque es incorrecto pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo me he quedado dormida?"

"No se preocupe, princesa, no ha sido tan largo el tiempo para que no pueda llegar a tiempo."

"¿Llegar a tie –?" Sus palabras carecieron de importancia en el momento que sus piernas comenzaron a correr al recordar su ausencia. Pero repentinamente freno al tener que volver a voltear. "Princesa Kakyuu, ¿Cree que esta conversación pueda ser continua en otro momento?"

Los hermosos y rozagantes rubíes de la soberana kinmokuseina se cerraron en el momento que una muy hermosa sonrisa se arqueo sobre sus labios. "Ya no importa, pequeña Seika. Fighter solamente es un recuerdo de mi corazón."

"Lamento que haya perdido a un ser tan querido."

"Yo también pensé lo mismo. Pero creo que en tus ojos encontré mi cambio de parecer."

Seika sonrió en cuanto reverencio y nuevamente comenzó a correr. Recorrió innumerables rosales, siempre elevando su vestido para no tropezar con el. Entro al palacio pero aun así sus pasos no detenían su velocidad.

Con gran fuerza abrió las puertas de su destino. "¡Papá, Mamá!" Su respiración agitada entrecorto en cuanto, al haber entrado a ese gran salón, observo la manera en la que era vista por haber entrado de esa manera. Sus pasos comenzaron a ser sumamente pequeños hasta que se detuvieron frente ellos. Ella misma sonrió al verlos y no espero a arrodillase frente a ellos. "Pido disculpen el tiempo que les he hecho esperar."

Ninguno de los dos soberanos respondió a la petición de su hija. Una sola mano depositada suavemente sobre su cabeza cabizbaja la hizo levantar finalmente el rostro. Le habían pedido, sin necesidad de palabras, que se pusiera de pie.

Ella lo hizo y en ese momento noto que era observada por cada uno de los invitados a esa gran celebración.

Regresando su mirada a ellos, una sonrisa invadió sus labios. "Papá, mamá." Les llamo antes de que ellos dieran media vuelta. Ambos volvieron a mirarla. "¿Soy…soy yo lo mas importante en sus vidas?"

Él, un hombre que pidió se continuara con la celebración, tomo la mano de su hija. "¿Ha sucedido algo que nosotros tendríamos que saber?"

Los ojos de su hija posiblemente esperaban esa pregunta para comenzar a llenarse de lágrimas. "Es que……parece que tuve una pesadilla."

"¿Una pesadilla? ¿Y puedo saber que se ha atrevido a perturbar los hermosos sueños de nuestra estrella?"

"No lo se."

Su madre, una dama cuya sonrisa mostró la calidez de un conforte, tomo ambas manos de su hija. "¿Ha sido esa una pregunta de la que deseas obtener una respuesta inmediata?"

"Lo lamento." Estuvo por bajar el rostro, pero su padre se lo impidió al poner un dedo debajo de su barbilla.

"Lo eres, Seika. Nunca podrías dejar de serlo. Tú siempre serás lo más importante para nuestro reino, para nuestra galaxia, para nuestro universo, pero sobre todo…para nosotros mismos." De inmediato seco las lagrimas que resbalaban cautelosamente por las mejillas de su infanta.

"Lo siento……solo tuve miedo a la soledad."

"¿Soledad?" Su madre no soltó sus manos en ningún momento. "Pero princesa, ¿Qué significado tiene esa palabra?"

"No lo se mamá, solo se que existió dentro de mi durante aquel sueño. Pero no lo recuerdo, no logro recordar nada."

"Mira a tu alrededor y dime que ves." La princesa hizo lo que se le dijo. Invitados de otras galaxias reunidos en un solo lugar, bailando al compás de una sola pieza, festejaban para los soberanos de ese imperio. No muy lejos, resguardando la entrada del gran salón, ocho Sailors mantenían una conversación compartida. Su recorrido termino en cuanto su padre coloco una mano sobre su hombro. "Dime ahora, Seika, ¿Qué significa soledad?"

"…Papá…" Olvidando el protocolo de una heredera, Seika se lanzo a los brazos de su padre. "…Mamá…" Segundos después hizo lo mismo con una mujer que ya le esperaba con brazos abiertos. "No lo se. Solo se que estando ustedes a mi lado, mi corazón continuara por siempre brillando como una estrella."

•

**X**** • x • X • x • X • X • x • X • x • X • X • x • X • x • X • X • x • X • x • X**

_**¡Hola!**_

Creo que es justo anunciar desde ahora que este es el **antepenúltimo** capitulo. ¡Espero les haya gustado!

_¡Gracias a todos!_

**X**** • X**

**Adri **– Gracias por las porras, creeme que me sirvieron. Espero que este capitulo también haya resultado ser un buen trabajo. ¿Qué te ha parecido?

**Resuri-chan **– Igualmente espero que te haya ido bien en tus finales. Agradezco que a pesar del poco tiempo que tienes sigas leyendo y dejándome tus comentarios. Espero este capitulo haya aclarado dudas, lo cual estoy segura que si.

**Little Rei **– En realidad no fueron muchos enigmas. Te aseguro que todas respuestas quedaron en este capitulo, pero si acaso tienes preguntas no dudes en decírmelo que yo te aclarare todo. Gracias por tus buenos deseos.

**tUsKi Ai KoU **– Al contrario, gracias a comentarios tan lindos como los tuyos es que se puede continuar escribiendo. Espero el capitulo te haya agradado y aclarado ciertas dudas.

**Chio **– Creo que esta vez hice las cosas diferentes envolviendo todo en un solo capitulo. Solo espero que haya sido entendible ya que a veces suelo ser yo la complicada para escribir. Espero lo hayas disfrutado.

**SERENA BOMBON **– La actualización ya esta, solo falta saber si lo que hice ha sido un buen trabajo o lo he tirado todo a la borda. Gracias por continuar leyendo.

**Serenalucy **– Espero que este capitulo haya aclarado todo lo que tenia que aclarar tal y como me lo había propuesto. Solo necesito saber si resulto lo que yo esperaba. Espero te haya gustado.

**Erill **– Ya sabes, suelo ser un poco complicada en cuanto de aclarar 'todo' se trata. Al menos que esta vez ese 'todo' haya sido definitivo ya que lo que les paso a los papas de Seika se ha dicho en otros capítulos. Como siempre te agradezco por seguir acompañándome y dándome tus buenos ánimos.

**ORKIDEA **– Bueno por si Seika no te agradaba ya nos deshicimos de ella, jeje. Nada me complace mas que saber que lo que escribo no solo es entretenimiento para mi y eso me alegra mucho. Espero este capitulo haya tenido buenos puntos.

**Devil Azul **– Yo misma no puedo esperar a subir otro capitulo cuando ya he subido uno. Espero que las dudas hayan sido resueltas y que todo haya salido como lo tenía en mente. Gracias por continuar apoyándome

**X**** • X**

• ♥ • _**Serenity**__**Kou**_ • ♥ •


	16. ¡Dilema! Entre el deber y el querer

**X • x • X • x • X**

• _**UMBROSA**_ _**AFICIÓN**_** •**

**X • x • X • x • X**

_**Nada me pertenece, solo la idea de la historia con los personajes de SM.**_

**X • x • X • x • X**

• _**CAPITULO**_** •**

• _**XVI**_** •**

• _**¡**__**DILEMA**__**! •**_

• _**ENTRE**_ _**EL**_ _**DEBER**_ _**Y**_ _**EL**_ _**QUERER**_** •**

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

•

"Oh, lo siento, te he despertado."

"No, claro que no. Soy yo quien lo siente, no debí quedarme dormida."

"No te preocupes, puedo arroparte si lo deseas."

"No."

"¿No?"

"Es que……parece que tuve una pesadilla."

"¿Una pesadilla? ¿Y puedo saber quien se ha atrevido a perturbar tus hermosos sueños?"

"No lo se. No logro recordar. Eso como si lo hubiese olvidado en cuanto te vi. Pero si me encantaría que me cantes para poder confortar mi corazón. ¿Podrás?"

"No lo se." Pero esa repuesta solo causo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Por qué ríes?"

"Porque me encanta verte dormir." Las mejillas de la mujer en esa cama llegaron a ruborizarse a pesar de acabar de despertar. "…Me encantas…" Susurro mientras bajaba para rozar la mejilla de la mujer que lo vuelve loco.

"¡Seiya!" Jugueteó. "…Basta…"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque……porque no terminaste de hablar antes de quedarme dormida."

Él rió y de inmediato se incorporo. "Termine de hablar, si, la diferencia la hizo el momento en el que cerraste los ojos."

"¿Y acaso no podrías repetirlo?"

"Quizás…" Volvió a bajar para besar sus labios. "Pero no ahora."

"Esta bien, si no quieres decirlo no lo digas pero yo _si_ lo diré."

"¿Decir que?" Intento hacerse el desentendido. Pero en cuanto estuvo por bajar para volver a besar los labios de quien tomaba su mano, un llanto lo detuvo.

"¿Lo ves?" Susurro Serena en cuanto vio a Seiya bajar de la cama.

"Esta bien, esta bien." Seiya camino hasta la pequeña cuna que decoraba alegremente la esquina de la habitación. "Buenos días." Tomo a la pequeña entre sus brazos y se dirigió a la cama para sentarla.

"Buenos días, ¿Cómo has amanecido hoy?" Serena tomo a la pequeña con fervor y deposito un beso en su frente.

Seiya por el contrario se resigno y termino sentándose al pie de la cama. "Tal parece que hoy también seré invisible." Bromeo sonriendo al ver la escena.

"Eso no es verdad. ¿Verdad que no?" Serena simulo hablar con la bebe. "También queremos a papa, ¿No es así?"

Seiya se inclino para besar los labios de su bella mujer.

"Sabes, había pensador que fuéramos hoy a –"

Tocaron, interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que Serena estuviese por decir. Una vez más Seiya se levanto para abrir.

"Buenos días, ¿Han visto a…? Oh, así que aquí ha estado. La buscamos en su habitación, aunque no se porque lo seguimos haciendo si siempre amanece aquí."

"Buenos días, Michiru." Serena saludo desde adentro.

Seiya abrió por completo para que Michiru entrara. "Gracias." Agradeció sonriente y entro hasta sentarse al lado de Serena.

Seiya regreso a la cama y tomo a la niña. "Nosotros iremos a desayunar, las esperaremos en el comedor." Serena asintió al igual que lo hizo Michiru. Seiya salio con la pequeña.

Una vez solas, Michiru regreso la mirada a Serena. "¿Cómo te has sentido?"

"Michiru, todos los días preguntan lo mismo. Les aseguro que me siento mejor que nunca."

"Solo queremos confirmarlo." Serena sonrió. "¿Y…?" En realidad no sabía como comenzar el tema. "Serena, ¿Has pensado…?"

"Michiru, hoy no…por favor." Serena se levanto de la cama y de inmediato se dirigió al guardarropa. "Creo que hoy me pondré el vestido que Setsuna me regalo, ¿Qué opinas?"

"Opino que lo único que estas haciendo es evadir un tema que sabes no podrás hacer toda la vida."

Serena detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y regreso a la cama para sentarse junto a Michiru. "¿Qué tema es el que quiero evadir, Michiru? ¿Será acaso de la niña?" Michiru asintió. "No es un tema que yo desee evadir. Es simplemente un tema que no tiene fundamentos. Esa niña es mía y de Seiya. Fin de la discusión. ¿Te importaría? Deseo vestirme."

Pero antes de que Serena se pusiera de pie de nuevo, Michiru la tomo de la mano para que no lo hiciera. "Sabes que eso no es así. Su lugar no es llamarlos papas. Ella……ella no es una niña como cualquier otra."

"¡Michiru, basta!" De inmediato tapo su boca. "Lo siento. No ha sido mi intención gritarte."

"Lo se, Serena, pero tu mejor que nadie sabes que su lugar no es con ustedes."

"¿Y como, Michiru? ¿Cómo alejarla de nosotros si ella nos necesita tanto como nosotros a ella? Seiya la quiere mucho y yo…"

"Y ustedes…están esperando su propio bebe. Serena no te engañes, sabes que cuando el momento llegue, Hotaru despertara como la guardiana que le corresponde ser."

"Pero yo no quiero. Yo no quiero que ella sufra como tuvo que sufrir al sacrificar su vida por todos nosotros. Ella merece esto, Michiru, merece la familia que le estamos ofreciendo y merece el amor que le brindamos incondicionalmente."

"Serena, Hotaru solamente tendrá dos opciones…o despertar como la guerrera del silencio…o morir si no lo hace."

"Sabes que nosotros no permitiríamos que eso sucediera. Seiya y yo…"

"No lo olvides, Serena. Dentro de ti esta creciendo el ser que representara tu amor por él. No puede haber errores. Hotaru no es su hija."

"Me gustaría cambiarme para bajar a desayunar." Serena se levanto para regresar al guardarropa.

Michiru, dando se por vencida, salio casi al instante.

•

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

"¿Debería de tomar tu comentario como malo?"

"No, claro que no. Solo es eso…un comentario."

"Yaten tiene razon, Seiya, no queremos ni imaginar como será cuando llegue tu primogénito."

"Para eso falta poco mas de siete meses, Taiki, no veo porque la prisa de recordar lo que Serena y yo tenemos muy presente a diario."

"Lo hacemos porque vemos como tratas a esta niña."

Seiya de inmediato levanto la mirada al escuchar eso. "¿Ustedes también comenzaran con el mismo tema que ellas se encargan de repetir a diario?"

"No, Seiya, tampoco es para que te molestes. Nosotros lo decimos por lo que vemos. Ni siquiera se porque la tratan de esta manera tan sobre protectora. Después de todo…no olvides que ella también es una Sailor."

"O quizás no." Susurro él en el momento que bajo la mirada para ver a la niña de sus brazos.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Yaten se levanto de su asiento, molesto. "¿Estas perdiendo la cabeza? Si ellas te llegan a escuchar…"

"Realmente nunca me importo lo que ellas piensen." Seiya volvió a levantar el rostro para ver a sus compañeros. "A mi lo único que me importa es lo que piense ella."

Yaten y Taiki se miraron. Había algo mal y lo sabían. Observaron cuidadosamente como Seiya cargaba con gran amor a esa niña. No, definitivamente había algo muy, _muy_, mal.

"Buenos días, Yaten, Taiki." Las miradas se dirigieron a la puerta, en donde Serena entraba con una gran sonrisa. "¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué esas caras?"

"No, no pasa nada. Resulta que precisamente hoy tenemos un poco de prisa. Nos veremos mas tarde." Yaten fue el primero en salir.

Taiki por el contrario se quedo unos minutos más para observar como la niña que Seiya tenía en sus brazos pasó casi de inmediato a los brazos de Serena. Esa niña era completamente feliz, lo sabía, lo sentía. Y ellos estaban disfrutando de una familia que aun no tendría que llegar porque ellos estaban olvidando que dentro del vientre de esa princesa crece la verdadera semilla del significado de su familia.

"Re…regresaremos mas tarde." Taiki se despidió y salio.

"¿Les ocurre algo?"

Seiya solo encogió los hombros.

"Seiya…necesito saberlo de ti. Necesito que seas tu quien me diga que estamos haciendo mal. Necesito que…"

"Buenos días. Vaya parece que hoy todos han madr –" Setsuna enmudeció en cuanto vio la escena que Yaten y Taiki habían dejado antes de salir y la misma por la cual Michiru intentaba hacerlos reaccionar.

"Buenos días, Setsuna." Serena le sonrió para después volver a tomar la cuchara y darle de comer a la pequeña.

Setsuna camino hasta acercarse a Serena. "Estoy segura que ustedes tendrán muchas cosas que hacer hoy. Yo cuidare de Hotaru mientras tanto."

Serena miro a Seiya. "Pero…" Seiya capto la atención de Setsuna. "…No te preocupes, Setsuna, planeábamos llevarla con nosotros."

"Saben que no es su obligación." Extendió los brazos. "Yo puedo cuidar de ella."

Serena se levanto. "No." Sonrió simuladamente. "Gracias."

Setsuna se dio por vencida y termino por sentarse en una de las sillas. "¿Puedo hablar con ustedes?"

"Claro." Musito Seiya. Serena lo miro reprobando eso. Ella sabía que era lo que Setsuna, al igual que Michiru, estaba por recordarles. "Te escuchamos." Seiya se sentó frente a Setsuna y Serena sentó a la pequeña sobre sus piernas para sentarse junto a él.

Setsuna observo a la niña comenzar a jugar con el primer juguete que Serena tomo de la mesa. "Falta poco y lo saben. Lo que ustedes están por formar cambiara la vida de quienes los seguiremos por siempre…" Acaricio tiernamente la cabellera de la pequeña. "…ella es una de nosotras. Ella no puede robarles a ustedes el amor que esta destinado a ser para un sola existencia, aquella que ya vive en ustedes y dentro de ti, Serena. Hotaru es……Hotaru tiene el mismo destino que nosotras. Ella no puede continuar viéndolos a ustedes como su familia, como sus padres, porque eso quebrantaría la línea entre el deber y el querer. Nosotras estaremos ahí……para ustedes. Pero ustedes –"

"¡Has visto la hora, Seiya! ¡Se hace tarde! Lo siento, Setsuna, ¿Podemos terminar esto otro día?" Serena, sorprendiendo a Setsuna y al mismo Seiya, se levanto de improviso. Tomo a la niña y salio corriendo directo a su habitación.

Setsuna no hizo más que bajar el rostro. "Setsuna…enriéndenos. Entiendela."

"Eso intentamos, Seiya, pero no podemos. No podemos entender porque ustedes quieren a esa niña como si fuera su propia hija. ¿Se han puesto a pensar en lo que sucederá en el momento que realmente llegue su propio bebé?"

Seiya se levanto de su silla para ir directamente a la cafetera y servir dos tazas de café. Puso una frente a Setsuna, quien agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza, y él se sentó en el mismo lugar.

"Ella es feliz. Pude ver que en el momento que esa niña llego a sus brazos por primera vez, Serena deseo no separarse de ella. Nosotros solo queremos protegerla. Bien sabes que nadie recuerda exactamente que sucedió en una batalla que para nosotros no tuvo final, pero todos sabemos también que Hotaru dio su vida por nosotros…por todos. ¿Por qué negarle, después de haber sufrido tanto, la oportunidad de conocer el amor de una familia?"

"Puedo verlo en sus ojos, en ambos. Ustedes están queriendo cada día mas a esa niña." Tomo un sorbo a su café. "Ustedes también están cambiado la felicidad de recibir al que será su primogénito. A veces pareciera que olvidan eso."

Seiya continuaba tomando su café. No hizo comentario alguno, solo escuchaba. Pero no pudo continuar escuchando en cuanto vio a la razon de su conversación entrar gateando. Serena casi corría tras de la niña.

"¡Listas! Estamos listas. ¿Nos vamos?"

Seiya miro a Setsuna, quien solo bajo el rostro al ver la escena. "Si, vamos." Dejo la taza sobre la mesa y se puso de pie. "No te preocupes, Setsuna, todo estará bien." Intento confortar a la mujer antes de salir junto a Serena y tomando a la niña en sus brazos.

•

**X**** • x • X • x • X**

•

•

"¿Qué te pasa? No has dicho nada desde que salimos de casa."

Seiya bajo el rostro para ver la hermosa sonrisa que Serena le ofrecía. "Nada. No es nada." Siguió caminando, pero de momento noto que Serena ya no iba a su lado y volteo para ver que ella se había quedado atrás para abrazar a la pequeña que llevaba en brazos. "¿Serena?" Se acerco a ellas. "¿Qué pasa?" Noto las lagrimas en el rostro de su bella mujer.

"Ella es tan dulce. Es hermosa. Ella solo desea una familia. ¿Qué estamos haciendo mal? Necesito que tú me lo digas. Anhele tenerte a ti a mi lado por siempre…y estas aquí, conmigo, junto a mí…para siempre. Al mismo tiempo ambos compartimos el mismo anhelo…esperar a nuestro bebé juntos, los dos, compartiendo la alegría de saber que seremos padres. Pero…"

"No." Seiya le tomo la barbilla y la hizo girar suavemente para que lo viera. Limpio sus lágrimas con un beso. "Necesito que seas _tu_ quien me diga, ¿Qué es lo que realmente deseas?"

Ante la pregunta, Serena miro a una sonriente Hotaru, cuyos violetas se enfocaban en ambos. "Quiero que…" Volvió a verlo. "No quiero que vuelva a sufrir. No deseo apartarla de nuestro lado. No deseo perderla."

"Entonces así será……si eso es lo que tu corazón desea." Susurro antes de tocar sus labios.

"Seiya… ¿Estas diciendo que…?"

Seiya tomo su mano. "Estoy diciendo que tu felicidad es completamente la mía. Y que tus deseos…también son los míos."

•

•

**X**** • x • X • x • X • X • x • X • x • X • X • x • X • x • X • x • X • x • X**

_**¡Hola!**_

No pude olvidar para nada a mi Sailor favorita. Espero que puedan acompañarme en el siguiente capitulo, el final.

_**¡Gracias!**_

**X**** • X**

**Adri **– Quizás me estoy convirtiendo en una escritora predecible. Como sea que bien seguir despertando el interés de querer seguir leyendo hasta el final. Espero que puedas acompañarme en el ultimo capitulo.

**tUsKi Ai KoU **– No, el anterior no era el penúltimo pero este si lo es. Respondiendo a tu pregunta; Si, fue Kakyuu la responsable de todo. Esta por culminarse esta historia, realmente espero que puedas acompañarme para el final.

**Chio **– Espero que ya te sientas mejor de tu gripe. Agradezco que a pesar de que no te sientes bien sigas leyendo y dejando comentarios. Uno mas y ya, ¿Qué te parece? Realmente espero que puedas acompañarme para concluir otra historia más.

**SERENA BOMON **– Si, la chica tuvo poca participación una vez que su identidad se revelo pero me siento feliz por eso y por estar apunto de finalizar otra historia. Como siempre, me encantaría saber que te pareció este capitulo.

**Resuri-chan **– Gracias por tus felicitaciones. Solo falta un capitulo mas para terminar pero por el momento me encantaría saber que te pareció este capitulo.

**ORKIDEA **– Todo lo contrario, cada uno de los comentarios que recibo los guardo como mi mayor tesoro porque cuando me siento sin ánimos para escribir, leerlos me hace siempre sentir bien. Con decirte que aun mantengo el primer review de mi primerísima historia, la cual ya no esta en FF. Yo también mantengo un gran tesoro. Espero que puedas acompañarme para el final de esta historia y disculpa si la manera en la que a veces me expreso no es la mejor, no es intencional.

**KIRA MOON **– El otro capitulo ya esta aquí, espero te haya gustado. Ahora solo falta esperar por ese final que espero que pueda llenar mis propias expectativas y las de ustedes también. Ojala puedas acompañarme.

**Devil Azul **– Con este ya solo falta un capitulo mas. Que bien que el anterior te haya gustado, espero que este también aunque no haya tenido acción. Me encantaría leerte para el final.

**SeiyaySerenity22 **– Muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario. No te preocupes que creo que esta historia ya tiene su final un poco previsto. Como sea, espero que puedas acompañarme para el final y decirme que te ha parecido este capitulo.

**X**** • X**

• ♥ • _**Serenity**_ _**Kou**_ • ♥ •


	17. ¡Imperio! La ilusión del presente

**X • x • X • x • X**

• _**UMBROSA**_ _**AFICIÓN**_** •**

**X • x • X • x • X**

_**Nada me pertenece, solo la idea de la historia con los personajes de SM.**_

**X • x • X • x • X**

• _**CAPITULO**_** •**

• _**XVII**_** •**

• ¡_**IMPERIO**_! **•**

• _**LA**_ _**ILUSIÓN**_ _**DEL**_ _**PRESENTE**_ **•**

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

•

"Lady Venus, Lady Mars, Lady Mercury, Lady Jupiter……Lady Pluto, Lady Neptune, Lady Uranus."

Las siete princesas se arrodillaron. "El momento ha llegado, reyes del imperio estelar."

El dulce mirar de la emperatriz, a quien rendían respeto, fue dirigido a quien tomaba su mano con ternura. Al hombre que continuaba tranquilizando su corazón. Ambos voltearon, dándole la espalda a quienes habían jurado lealtad ante ellos, para ver a la pequeña princesa de preciosos violetas que se había escondido tras de ellos.

La pequeña tomo la mano que su padre le ofrecía, sosteniéndose para no caer al aun no poder sostener del todo su propio peso.

Los soberanos volvieron a ver a las siete princesas delante de ellos. Ninguna se atrevía a levantar el rostro. Sus corazones lloraban internamente. Pero las lágrimas de los planetas del sistema solar eran por volver a ver brillar a su propio orbe.

Aun así, sus ojos inevitablemente se llenaron de lágrimas.

El eco de los pasos acercándose logro que las siete princesas levantaran el rostro para finalmente ver la hermosa sonrisa de los que se habían convertido en sus soberanos.

"Gracias." Agradeció dulcemente la reina. Agradeció a ellas. Soltando la mano de su compañero, giro para recibir lo que la mujer que había creado eco con sus pasos traía en brazos.

Mujer que, en cuanto llego a su soberna, reverencio inmediatamente antes de entregar lo que sus brazos cargaban. "Es hora." Musito entregando a la pequeña bebé a los brazos de su madre.

"Gracias, Luna."

Finalmente, decididas, las siete princesas del sistema solar se pusieron de pie. Los observaron. Observaron por última vez la escena perfecta.

La familia perfecta.

"Nuestra misión ha terminado." Princesa Pluto reverencio una vez más. "Ha llegado el momento de regresar."

Ambos monarcas sonrieron en agradecimiento.

Cada una de las princesas mostró una hermosa sonrisa. Sonrisa para ellos.

Para su imperio.

"¡Mercury Planet…Mariner Castle…!"

"¡Mars Planet…Phobos-Deimos Castle…!"

"¡Jupiter Planet…Io Castle…!"

"¡Venus Planet…Magellan Castle…!"

"¡Pluto Planet…Charon Castle…!"

"¡Neptune Planet…Triton Castle…!"

"¡Uranus Planet…Miranda Castle…!"

"¡Solar System Planet Castle……Revitalization!"

"_Gracias…….a todas."_ Los ojos de la gobernante se llenaron de las lágrimas que habían retenido hasta ahora al ver desaparecer a cada una de sus guardianas.

Un brazo rodeándola la hizo sonreír. La mirada confortante de su esposo era la única fortalezca para su corazón.

•

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

"¡Princesa Mercury! Hemos esperado eternamente por usted."

La princesa que sonreía plenamente por volver a ver su planeta vivo, agradeció con un leve movimiento de cabeza a todos los que a sus pies le rendían respeto.

"Mi planeta…ustedes…hemos sido recompensados por nuestro gran esfuerzo al devolverle la paz a nuestro universo. Paz que será reflejada inmortalmente en nuestro imperio estelar." Sus ojos se detuvieron a lo lejos, en el castillo que se mantenía de pie esperando por ella…Mariner Castle.

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

•

"¡Princesa Mars!"

Una princesa que, en lo más profundo de sus sentimientos, había deseado volver a ver su planeta vivo. Había deseado volver.

"Nunca mas las llamas de Marte serán extinguidas. La espera ha terminado. Finalmente nuestras batallas han sido cesadas. La luz del imperio estelar será por siempre otorgada a nuestros sueños."

Había deseado volver a entrar a su antiguo hogar…Phobos-Deimos Castle.

•

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

"¡Princesa Jupiter! Princesa de todos nosotros. ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias por regresar con nosotros! Gracias por cumplir la promesa del trueno."

La princesa de verde mirar sonrió agradeciendo el recibimiento de quienes habían deseado también volver a ver brillar su planeta.

"Mi promesa pudo ser cumplida porque la luz de la suprema luna nunca permitió que nuestro sueño muriera. Ahora, en recompensa, seremos los planetas que rodean el imperio estelar los que por siempre viviremos la paz que se nos fue otorgada, en agradecimiento a la armonía que nuestros reyes nos han obsequiado."

Frente a la princesa del trueno, inmóvil, esperaba el que milenos atrás había sido su refugio…Io Castle.

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

•

"¡Hermosa Princesa Venus! Princesa Venus, ha sido valiente al demostrar el poder que posee. Demostró el poder más allá de lo físico. Demostró el poder de nuestro planeta…de su planeta…el poder de la amistad, de la esperanza…del amor."

En efecto. Ella era la princesa del amor. Amor que se reflejaba en su dulce mirar para quienes se arrodillaban ante ella. Amor hacia su planeta. Y ahí, dotado de belleza, su hogar, su propia fortaleza… Magellan Castle.

"A pesar de pensar saberlo todo…me equivoque." Bajo el rostro levemente cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose culpable. "A pesar de imaginar que era yo la embajadora del amor…me equivoque. Hubo alguien superior a mí que me enseño lo que realmente significa amar. Nuestra princesa, nuestra ahora emperatriz, me enseño el verdadero significado de dar todo por amor. Me enseño a…" Levanto el rostro y enmudeció en cuanto vio una rosa amarilla frente a ella.

"A mi también me enseño…a pedir perdón cuando se comete un error. Y yo quiero pedir perdón a la princesa de este planeta, Princesa Venus, por haber sido yo una estrella perdida……una estrella fugaz."

Los ojos de la sucesora de Venus se llenaron de inevitables lágrimas. "…Yaten…" Susurró, no queriendo esperar para arrojarse a sus brazos.

•

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

Sola, una vez mas. La eterna puerta del tiempo será por siempre su obligación. La princesa de mirada nostálgica observo detenidamente a la puerta que nunca abandonara.

Giro inesperadamente al sentir una mano sobre su hombro. Sus ojos mostraron el misterio de Pluto y la sorpresa de una princesa. "¡Rey……Chronos!" Estuvo por arrodillarse, pero la mano de aquel hombre la detuvo.

"No, Princesa Pluto. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Soy la eterna guardiana de la puerta del tiempo. No puedo alejarme, no pue –"

"No mas. No mas, princesa del tiempo, no mas. Ella te ha liberado de esto. Ella te ha regalado la vida que deseabas. Mira." Suavemente hizo que ella volteara para ver la puerta detrás de ella. Puerta que, a pesar de no haber utilizado su llave del tiempo, fue abierta. "Te esperan. Esperan a la princesa del misterio, porque el tiempo siempre es un misterio. Tu planeta espera por ti…Princesa Pluto. El tiempo desea recompensar tu lealtad."

A lo lejos, detrás de esa puerta, se encontraba su hogar…Charon Castle.

"¿Ella…me libero?" Sus hermosos ojos misteriosos se llenaron de lágrimas. "Yo siempre cuidare de ella. Cuidare el bienestar del imperio estelar…en agradecimiento."

"Todas lo harán……todas lo están haciendo." Susurro al verla desaparecer tras esa puerta. Misma puerta que se selló en cuanto ella entro.

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

•

"¡Princesa Neptune!"

La delicada princesa de azul mirar movió levemente el rostro, agradeciendo la bienvenida al mundo de las sirenas. Y lo observo, observo el castillo que se mantenía debajo de los mares, su hogar…Triton Castle.

Levanto la mano e hizo aparecer un violín en ella. Violín hermoso. Violín creado por el mismo mar.

Y lo toco. Toco la melodía que solo era perteneciente a ella. A ella y a su fiel compañera de batallas. "Juntos seremos prometedores al sueño que se nos ha sido concedido. Nuestros emperadores nos han obsequiado el brillar del imperio estelar y nosotros en recompensa le obsequiaremos la melodía de los mares. A nuestro imperio estelar…a nuestros soberanos."

•

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

"¡Princesa Uranus!"

Uranus, su planeta, resplandecía para ella. El viento soplaba dándole la bienvenida. Había recuperado la luz que se le arrebato hace miles de años. Resplandecía dándole la bienvenida a su princesa. Planeta del viento.

Misma princesa miro a todos los que se habían arrodillado ante ella y que habían esperado este momento. Y su hogar, el que se había convertido en su refugio, abrió las puertas del viento solo para ella. Su…Miranda Castle.

Cerró los ojos y mentalmente pudo escuchar una melodía ya conocida. Sonrió. "Hemos recuperado la fuerza del viento. Ha sido el imperio estelar quien nos ha concedido este don de supervivencia. En recompensa viviremos por siempre para cuidarnos unos a otros. Porque solo así…el imperio que han creado las estrellas y la suprema luna…será nuestro eterno guía."

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

•

"¿Taiki?" Taiki volteo, pero lo hizo para sonreír al ver al que fuera su antiguo compañero de batallas, su actual amigo. Inevitablemente hizo reverencia. "Por favor, Taiki…"

"Es lo justo. Has sido tu quien le ha dado esperanza a las estrellas. Has sido tu quien finalmente logro lo que tu corazón suplicaba." Levanto el rostro para verlo a los ojos. "He venido solo a despedirme."

"¿Por qué?"

Taiki sonrió. "Porque mi destino es ser una estrella sin rumbo. Porque aprendí a no temerle a la soledad."

"Después de todo nunca fuimos diferentes. La diferencia la hizo ese temor a la soledad. Temor que has aprendido a superar. Y puedes regresar. Ahora puedes regresar."

"¿Regresar?" Pregunto incrédulo. "No, Seiya, yo ya no puedo regresar. He convertido de la soledad mi único beneficio. Este soy yo, al igual que Yaten, una estrella que nunca volverá a ser una guerrera."

"Nunca me dejaron agradecerles."

"Nunca lo necesitamos. Fuiste tu quien siempre fue diferente a nosotros. Tu corazón estaba muriendo por encontrarte en un dilema."

El ahora rey del sublime imperio estelar, creación de la luna y las estrellas, sonrió agradeciendo el sacrificio que sus eternos amigos hicieron por él.

"Me despido." Volvió a reverenciar ligeramente y dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse.

"Taiki." Taiki se detuvo. "Si algún día decides regresar del mundo de soledad que has creado, siempre habrá alguien esperando por ti. Su corazón, al igual que el tuyo, serán por siempre pertenecientes…uno a otro. Yaten no deseo evadir mas lo que su corazón le suplicaba…como lo estas haciendo tu."

Taiki bajo el rostro. No volteo a verlo, pero logro sonreír tímidamente. "Estoy seguro que si vuelvo a ver su rostro…terminare negándome a mi mismo volver a esta soledad. No puedo, Seiya, no puedo volver a ver sus ojos llenos de sabiduría."

Seiya se acerco y coloco una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. "Eso no lo puedes decidir tu." Taiki volteo, impactado por tal revelación. "Es imposible negarlo, Taiki…porque se que cuando salgas de aquí…tu destino será el primer planeta del sistema solar." Esta vez fue Seiya quien movió ligeramente el rostro, despidiéndose de su amigo y saliendo detrás de la misma puerta de cristal de la que había entrado.

Taiki sonrió plenamente. Ese era su amigo. El hombre que acababa de leer su mirada. No entendió porque intento mentir…si finalmente sabia que él terminaría leyendo sus ojos.

•

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

"Majestad."

Los divinos celestes de la ahora soberana de paz se llenaron de melancolía al ver al hombre que le reverenciaba. "…Endymion…"

"Lamento no haber tenido el valor de agradecer personalmente la nueva vida que le diste a mi mundo. Pero estoy aquí, ahora en tu mundo, para entregarte la lealtad que el planeta Tierra tiene para ti. Para que, al igual que los planetas guardianes que cuidan de la paz que han establecido, la Tierra también sea guardiana de tu felicidad."

"Endymion, per –"

"Por favor, no. Nada me complace más que saber que eres feliz. Tu mirada, tu sonrisa, son reflejo de lo que realmente eres. Eres hermosa, pero tu corazón lo es aun más. Nuestra era termino, pero la tuya ha comenzado. Tu deseo de esperanza, de amor, ha sido recompensado al dejarte guiar por las estrellas que nunca te abandonaron. Y mi razon para estar aquí…es para entregarte el brillo de mi planeta en recompensa por todo lo que has hecho por el." Delante de él, Endymion invoco su cristal, el cristal dorado, para ofrecerlo a la mujer que solo pudo sonreír.

"Tu sonrisa también es mi recompensa. Tu planeta vive y la razon eres tú. Tu paz es nuestro obsequio. Gracias, Endymion."

El príncipe del planeta azul sonrió e hizo desaparecer el cristal que había sido rechazado. "¿Puedo…?" Dudo en preguntar. Realmente no estaba seguro si seria la mejor pregunta. "¿Puedo……conocerla?"

Serenity sonrió divinamente. "Esperaba que pudieras preguntarlo."

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

•

"¿Miss……Dream?"

Seiya acaricio el rostro de su pequeña hija. Niña que sonrió al sentir la caricia del que llama papá. "Si. Porque tu corazón puro es tu propio hogar. Es ese el corazón en el que siempre existió un sueño, un hermoso sueño, tu sueño, el sueño de todos. Eres tú la guardiana de todos los sueños que pudieron realizarse, por eso tu eres mi pequeña…Miss Dream."

La infanta, a pesar de no entender nada de lo que se le había explicado, sonrió tiernamente. Sonrió al ver la sonrisa de su padre. Sonrió dulcemente al sentir el amor de un abrazo. "…Miss Dream…" Susurró.

"¿Interrumpimos?"

Seiya levanto el rostro para ver a quien se encontraba en la entrada de la habitación de su hija. "Claro que no." Susurro poniéndose de pie para llegar a su esposa y tomar lo que ella traía en brazo. "Seika."

"Si. Parece no agradarte, ¿No te gusta?" Serenity entro para sentarse junto a su también pequeña hija, cuyos violetas miraron a ambos curiosamente.

Seiya intento dudar, pero no pudo hacerlo más al observar la mirada de alegría de la mujer que acaricio el rostro de la pequeña niña. "Claro. Pero…… ¿Por qué Seika?"

La pregunta causo una delicada sonrisa en el rostro de su esposa. "Vamos, pequeña Miss Dream…estoy segura que papá tendrá mucho que pensar." Tomo la mano de la niña y ambas salieron de la habitación.

Inevitablemente él rió.

•

•

**X • x • X • x • X**

•

Su afable mirar era respuesta a cualquier duda. Finalmente, después de haber soñado tanto, el verdadero sueño era este. Él había sido su fortaleza, su deseo para poder seguir soñando.

"Luces hermosa ante la luz de las estrellas." Serenity cerro los ojos y dejo recargar su cabeza en quien acababa de encerrarla en un caluroso abrazo. "¿Alguna vez te he dicho que resplandeces mas que todas ellas?"

"Intentas hacerlo a diario."

"Bien. Si en algún momento no lo hago…siento que lo olvidaras."

"Seiya, no podría olvidarlo. Eres…" Giro, entre los brazos que se aferraban a ella, para ser ella quien correspondiera el abrazo. "…Eres todo lo que nunca desee compartir…ni siquiera con el brillo que ellas te ofrecen."

"¿Pero no te has dado cuenta? Ellas, al igual que yo, solo brillan para ti, por ti. Ni siquiera todas ellas juntas podrán superar tu propio resplandor. Pero no deseo que sueñes más. Deseo que vivas la hermosa realidad que ambos hemos creado…juntos."

"Lo hago, Seiya. Vivo mi sueño compartido. Vivo tu amor. Vivo el amor por nuestra pequeña Miss Dream. Vivo el amor…por nuestra pequeña estrella. Vivo lo que nos hemos obsequiado mutuamente. Nuestro imperio es dotado de benevolencia. Hemos obsequiado la armonía de cada planeta."

"Saturn." Susurro él haciendo que la mujer de sus brazos levantara el rostro para verlo. "¿Has pensado que ella deseara volver alguna vez?"

"No." Serenity se alejo de él. "Ella no deseara regresar porque Seika y ella nunca estarán solas. Se tendrán mutuamente y se amaran como verdaderas hermanas. La compañía de ellas y su amor de hermanas será inquebrantable. Hemos realizado su sueño, nuestro sueño. Esta es nuestra recompensa hacia ella. Ella se ha convertido en nuestra hija, en nuestra pequeña Miss Dream. Porque este, Seiya, fue su sueño también."

Seiya no hizo más que sonreír, pero fue al recordar algo diferente. "Seika." Volvió a acercar a la delicada mujer hacia él. "¿Por qué Seika?"

Serenity sonrió, olvidando el tema anterior, para besar los labios que siempre desea volver a besar. Labios que, una vez que tocaban los de ella, enloquecían por una caricia más. "Porque es indiscutiblemente imposible…" Murmuro mientras dejaba que él la envolviera en otro mundo, completamente diferente al existente, de sueños. "…que pueda llamarse Seiya."

•

• _**F**__** • **__**I**__** • **__**N**_**•**

•

•

**X • x • X • x • X**** • X • x • X • x • X • X • x • X • x • X • X • x • X • x • X**

_**¡Hola!**_

Vaya, finalmente he podido terminar esta historia. Realmente espero que, al igual que a mi, el leer les ayude a dejar por unos minutos la regularidad de una vida básica. Asimismo, espero que esta historia también haya sido lo que yo esperaba.

Como sea, mil gracias por dejarme compartir con ustedes esta gran locura de continuar escribiendo. Gracias por otra historia, por otro comienzo.

**Aclaro** – Cada uno de los castillos son los verdaderos hogares de las princesas de cada planeta, según se había mencionado en el manga. En el musical de Sailor Moon, Hotaru/Sailor Saturn, también es considerada Miss Dream.

_**¡Gracias a todos!**_

**X • X**

**tUsKi Ai KoU **– Si, fuiste la primera en dejar review. Gracias por también siempre decir presente en esta historia y por haberme acompañado hasta el final. Espero que este final haya sido lo que esperabas.

**KIRA MOON **– Todo lo contrario, gracias a ti por haberme acompañado a leer y terminar esta historia. Espero que este capitulo haya sido algo sorpresivo y agradable al mismo tiempo. Se agradece de corazón todo el ánimo que me das.

**Rosy **– Me da gusto que la historia te haya gustado, espero que este capitulo haya sellado con buenas expectativas. Gracias por tus lindos reviews y buenos deseos.

**Resuri-chan **– Si, se que puedo llegar a ser un verdadero enredo. Al menos espero haber terminado esta historia como lo esperaba, pero si llegas a tener duda alguna no titubees para preguntar porque yo responderé a cualquier pregunta. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por haberme acompañado a terminar esta historia.

**Chio **– Me alegra saber que ya te sientes mejor. En cuanto a la pregunta de Darien, creo que aquí ya se vio que paso con él. Me encantaría poder saber que te pareció este ultimo capitulo. Y como siempre, te agradezco mucho que continúes apoyando mis locas ideas pero sobretodo que te gusten. Gracias por haberme acompañado una vez más en otra historia.

**Adri **– Muchas gracias por todos tus buenos deseos y tus siempre lindos reviews. Lamento haber llegado al final con esta historia, pero no fue improvisado. Cuando comencé la historia ya tenía en mente lo que quería para el principio, la trama y el final. Gracias mil por haberme acompañado hasta este final.

**SERENA BOMBON **– Creo que Hotaru no será problema alguno. Que bien que sea tu Sailor favorita también. Espero que este final haya sido lo que esperabas y que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por tu constante apoyo y por acompañarme hasta este final.

**Vicky Kou de Malfoy** – Me da gusto saber que contribuí un poco a ayúdate a atravesar por un momento muy difícil. Pero soy yo quien agradece que hayas confiado en quienes te consideramos una amiga. Sobretodo gracias por continuar aquí apoyándome hasta este final. Muchas gracias por todos tus lindos reviews.

**SeiyaySerenit22 **– Que bien que Saturn también sea tú favorita de las exteriores. Siempre quise algo diferente para Hotaru y creo que en este final se lo he dado. Ojala te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado en esta historia y por todos tus buenos deseos.

**Devil Azul **– Gracias por la confianza que depositas en mí para continuar escribiendo. También siempre tuve otro concepto de las exteriores cuando las describen como 'malas' por ser algo exigentes, por eso no quise tener ese problema con ellas de esa manera aquí. Muchas gracias por haberme dado ánimos de continuar y apoyar cada locura que escribo.

**Little Rei **– Espero que este final haya sido algo que también te guste. Agradezco tus buenos comentarios y todos tus lindos comentarios para ayudarme a continuar y llegar hasta el final.

**ORKIDEA **– No se si este final haya sido algo que no se esperaba, pero si es algo nuevo para lo que yo he escrito. He dejado vivir a cada una sin tener que sentirse atadas, creo que lo merecían. Espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por siempre dejar un comentario alentador y por impulsarme a seguir haciendo lo que mas me gusta, escribir.

**X • X**

• ♥ • _**Serenity**__**Kou**_ • ♥ •


End file.
